Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob
by Renesmee The Musical Werepire
Summary: Sequel to Twilight's Sun and A New Dawn. Nessie's living a great life in Forks...but when Nessie gets a phone call and nightmares, her life changes from safe, to a real nightmare movie! Without Jacob knowing the secret, only Seth can protect her. M 4 lan
1. Family Renesmee

**AN: Saw New Moon yesterday! I typed this up before I saw it. I'm posting up a review for the movie on youtube, look for it on my channel. The problem was it was kind of predictable… but it was SO funny!!! "what a marshmallow!" "The wolf's out of the bag." LOL!! Enjoy!!**

Note: This is the third book to my series. If you haven't read Twilight's Sun or A New Dawn, I suggest you do that first.

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Prologue

I knew I was in danger. Jacob's death, lie or not, was burning in my chest like the night I broke up with him… only this time, I was going to be in pain for more than just 20 minutes. He was dead… never coming back. Knowing he'd be in heaven and having his last night on earth with me, as a memory was horrible.

Aro stared at me, and I stared back, both with thinking expressions. But I had to decide. This wasn't easy with tears pouring down to my left hand and to my third finger.

This wasn't going to be an easy death. I wasn't afraid of it though. Would he like it if I joined him or should I suffer pain like he'd think I deserved after the way I treated him. All I knew was that I didn't want to live in a world without Jacob. I wouldn't belong there. But if Jacob wanted me to stay out, then I may as well. I won't be thinking of my needs, I was putting Jacob first.

Either way, I had no one to blame but myself…

Chapter 1: Family

**Renesmee Cullen**

Dear Renesmee,

Your father and I understand that you love Jacob but the thing is

Charlie is great and all but the rest of your family love you too! Alice is just begging

Is Jacob taking care of you? How's Charlie? How's Billy? Sorry we haven't called but Rosalie's just

Yeah, we miss you too... a lot. Let us know if anything's changed.

Love Mom, Dad, and the rest of the family.

I understood how angry my mom and the rest of my family was now that I decided to stay in Forks. I really didn't mind Charlie. Or cooking for him. Not at all.

Sue obviously would need a break for cooking for 2 grown men who still talk like they're in high school rather then 50, 60 year olds who talk about sports instead of the weather like on TV.

She also had to cook for her two kids, Leah and Seth. Not to mention Leah's new boyfriend Kevin. It's been almost a year since I introduced the two.

A lot of hectic things happened on the week of my 16th birthday.

The best thing about Charlie was that he pretty much had no problem with me dating his best friend's son. Billy even got used to me hanging around the house more often than not.

Of course there were some ground rules like no making out in front of them and no staring.

Not that we've ever tried any of those things, especially around them. But how could you not stare at Jacob? He was just so... perfect!

Of course, I've seen other people stare at him but as far as I'm aware of, it was because of his height compared to me. I was a 5"4 teen age girl. Jacob was... huge! I've sure had my fair share of people staring at me, but not because of my height. Because of my looks. Of course my boyfriend had a problem with this but I don't really blame him.

Boyfriend... no that wasn't the right word. Not at all. But words like "imprint" and "soul mate" sounded hokey when you used it in a casual sentence. Since last March, we had a stronger word. One that we knew for sure that would happen... fiancé. I smiled at the word.

My family all moved to Alaska as planned in June. My best friend/travel partner, Nahuel threatened to kill my family and friends if I didn't agree to leave Jacob and be with him forever. After Jacob and his pack killed him— the part of the pack that wasn't in the hospital—I told my family I would stay in Forks at least until I graduate. Jacob says that I should stay until we get married but who knows how long that was going to be?

Possibly in the next year or so because our relationship was slowly getting more serious. This was obviously part of the werewolf imprinting. Maybe being a _werepire_ had something to do with it too. Jacob proposed once, at prom a year ago, but I had to turn him down because I wasn't ready and I don't think he was either. All I knew was that I would know when the time came. I was ready when ever Jacob was. We were in no rush to get married. We want to enjoy the boyfriend girlfriend thing while it lasted. But… I could tell that Jacob was getting sick of it. Maybe I was too…

I heard the cooking timer go off and then I rushed down stairs toward the kitchen. I took out Charlie's dinner out of the oven and I left it out to cool a little. I don't join Charlie for dinner, the only times I eat human food is in public. Not that it would kill me but I still like to stick to my animal blood diet.

I got out a plate and prepared some coffee for him while I was at it. When everything was set, I realized that I prepared dinner too fast and there was nothing to do. My homework was done, like always. Charlie would be home soon but he wasn't really much of a talker, especially when he ate. Sometimes he would bring something up that came at the station, like a psycho killer in Seattle or something like that. But usually it was things that I already knew. It would usually come up when people are planning trips or it would catch my eye when I looked for the weather. He didn't have to worry so much. Besides, nothing much happens here in Forks… not since "the Cullens left."

I couldn't think of anything to do so I just got out my i-pod to listen to music. When his coffee was done brewing and the chicken was set, Charlie came through the door and hung up his belt and jacket. He was tired, as always. He walked lazily to the kitchen, glad that I prepared dinner for him already.

"Hey Nessie." He greeted me taking his seat. Then took a sip of his coffee as I set it down for him, probably glad I prepared it for him already.

"Grandpa… don't you think it's time you retire?" I asked this question at least a million times. He always gave me the same answer: "I love my job and I'll die doing it."

I had to ask again thinking his answer would be different. He looked so tired he looked like he was going to pass out on his dinner face flat!

Instead of answering the question, he changed the subject to what I was referring to.

"You know, did you hear about those animals going missing on the reservation?"

"No, why?"

"Apparently you need to tell Jake and his friends to try hunting somewhere else where the animal population won't go down so much." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll send the message." I just said. Charlie and Jacob never talk much. It was always Billy and Sue that he talked to now-a-days unless it's someone at the police station. Jacob and I always spend time with each other, unless I'm at work.

I work at a fancy restaurant down in Seattle. It was hard to get a job there, especially in such a busy city. But of course, I got the job as a waitress. I don't have to work, after all, my parents send me a five-thousand dollar check in the mail every month. But Charlie said it'd be good for me. It pays quite well. I get lots of tips of course. It's something I do when Jake's on patrol. After all, my life can't only be in school.

I couldn't see why Jake and his friends would be a problem of the animals down in La Push, as far as I'm aware of, they only ate human food.

As always, Charlie at his food in silence after that.

"Are you going to see Jake?" Charlie didn't even have to ask. He already knew the answer.

"Yeah, Claire's been dying to see me." I smiled.

That was true. Ever since her and Quil's big wedding—courtesy of Alice and I— she's been spending 24/7 with her new husband. They seriously wouldn't leave their honey moon—even claimed that she would've missed school on purpose to stay with Quil for another day—until Embry called Quil to say Billy died and he had to come for the funeral. Of course, they were all pissed, so Embry kind of owes them now… _and_ Billy.

When I finished washing dishes, Charlie got up. I was expecting him to go to the couch to watch the television, but today he went toward the stairs. Weird thing, especially for Charlie.

"I'm turning in early Ness." He said. "Tell Jake I say hi."

"Will do, Grandpa." I smiled and heard his bedroom door close. I grabbed my coat and helmet and ran out into the rain to my motorcycle. Charlie wouldn't approve of me riding in the rain but I could see just fine.

It's not that long of a ride to La Push compared to where I used to live. Thankfully, Carlisle said he wouldn't take our old house down. He said that he'd leave it incase Jake and I decided to move in there, but maybe Jacob would prefer living close to home. It was only farther by a few minutes though. The Cullens always tried to stay off Quileute lands. But technically, I'm only _half_ Cullen and I've been imprinted so it doesn't really apply to me. Sure, Jacob was allowed to lift the line since he was head of the pack, but that would mean talking to the elders as well for such an extreme law. I don't know what the big deal was though.

I loved La Push. The beach, the sea, the breeze, everything about it was an adventure, even for a day. Jacob was the best part of it all though. Then again, I can have two things at once. I can enjoy a beautiful sunset while kissing Jacob occasionally on the beach, with the cool breeze in my hair but never getting cold because of the warmth of Jacob's perfect body. Sure, I don't get cold anymore, but I usually like to put it on Jacob. Every day was perfect when I was with him.

I also had great friends in La Push. Everyone loved me… sometimes too much. Brady tried flirting with me once when I was his "frozen age". Claire was always nice to me but was always determined to get her way. You obviously could see why she and Alice always got along. I also made friends with the other imprints like Kim: Jared's imprint, and Emily: Sam's imprint, and Rachel, Jacob's sister and my sister in law to be, but she was also Paul's imprint.

All the imprints except for me, Leah, and Collin's 5 year old imprint—and Kim and Jared's only child—Vanessa, were married and had at least one kid. Sam and Emily were going for their third child even though their hands were already full from their two sons. Peter, who was 14 and always got in trouble, and Alexander, who was two years old and barely made any noise at all. Jared and Kim settled for one.

Before I reached Jacob's house, he was already outside smiling as I was heading in that direction. I don't know why he liked to watch me take my helmet off, he'd always go big eyed as I shook my bronze hair out of my helmet. No one likes helmet hair, that was the only reason why I did it. My dad would probably call it "dazzling".

"You _do_ dazzle me." Jacob said. I looked at him with a confused expression, he was just smiling. He was holding my left hand in his.

Ever since I became half of his kind, he was the only one who could read my thoughts, other than Edward of course.

Jacob kissed my hand and I shoved it back and hung my helmet up.

"Will you stop doing that?" I asked. He only shrugged.

"I like hearing your thoughts." He smiled again.

"Only when I'm thinking of you." I teased. He chuckled this time as we walked inside Billy's house. Esme built him his own house just across from Billy's. I think Billy was glad he got his own house, after all, his tiny little house could only hold so many. Jacob's pack may've been getting smaller, but Jacob was just too big to live there.

When I removed my jacket and shoes, Jacob took my hand and followed me down the hall to the kitchen where Billy sat reading his book. Billy looked different then he did a year ago. He had to wear glasses and had a bad case of diabetes.

"Hi Billy."I said smiling a little.

"Hey Nessie." Billy greeted me with a smile of his own. "How's Charlie?"

"Fine, he went to bed early today." Jacob looked at me suddenly interested.

"Why's that?" Billy asked with confused eyes.

"He says that there's a bunch on animals going missing here on the reservation and he went to check it out. Have you heard about it?"

"Yes, I have. Why would the police be involved in something like this?" I shrugged.

"Beats me. I think they're thinking it's that wolf problem again and wants to make sure no one here gets hurt. Even Charlie believes it."

"C'mon! Charlie knows we eat human food, we never hunt on the reservation."

"Well, you know Charlie." Billy said. "Chief of police, always assuming these things." Jacob rolled his eyes.

The phone then began to ring.

"I'll get it!" Billy said racing to the phone.

"How was your day?" I asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Slow." He said.

"Same here. It's always boring when you're not around." Jake smiled a little.

Billy came back into the room.

"Well Jake, Jeremy wants to go fishing today. You wanna come?"

"Not today dad." Jacob was never into fishing like Billy was.

"Just asking." Billy smiled a little at us as Jacob put his hand around my waist. Then he left with his book to the living room. Jake and I just talked after that. About graduation, Bella's messy hand writing on my letter, just casual talk that we'd have. Not every conversation between us had to be about our relationship. We stayed in the kitchen until Jeremy came to pick up Billy.

I followed Jacob to the front door to meet him. Jeremy was there with another boy. Well, he looked about my age so I guess I wouldn't call him a boy. He was a few inches smaller then Jacob, he could've passed as his brother with his black hair, but unlike Jacob's his hair was up to the top of his ears. His skin was a little darker then Jacob's, probably from being under the sun his whole life. Jeremy almost looked just like him, but I wouldn't know since I've never met Rebecca. He smiled brightly at me when he saw me.

"Nessie, this is Jeremy and his son Mitch." Billy introduced us. I shook both their hands, I thought I saw Mitch wink at me.

"Pleasure to meet you." I smiled. "I'm Renesmee. People call me Nessie."

"So I hear." Jeremy said. Jacob came up behind me and put his arms around my waist, giving me a light kiss on my head.

"Great to have you back in Forks." He said. He didn't smile, that confused me. Wouldn't you usually smile at family?

"Wow, you've got a girlfriend now?" Jeremy snorted. "Figures. Thought it'd never happen, better tell your sister." Jeremy took Billy's chair and Mitch continued to stare at the both of us. Then he turned and helped open the back seat to his car.

"You kids have fun." Billy said as he was pulled into the back and drove away. I undid Jacob's grasp around my waist.

"What was that?" I asked turning to look at him.

"C'mon! Did you see Mitch's face? He was totally checking you out! And he's my nephew for crying out loud!"

"Really?" I asked. "If it helps, I never even noticed."

"Really?" I nodded and kissed his cheek lightly. He smiled.

"Looks like it stopped raining." I said. "Want to go to the beach?"

Jacob just smiled.

**AN: There you are :) Look out for the next chapter. It's going to be from Jake's POV! Luv ya Jake! ;) **


	2. Secrets Jacob

**AN: I forgot to mention, I named Mitch after Mitch Hansen from The Mitch Hansen Band (my fav band ever!). For those of you who don't know who the band is, they're a twilight inspired band! I love all their songs! They're trying to get into the Eclipse sound track now. Sign the petition that I posted up on YouTube =) Also, I changed the 1****st**** chapter a little. Just a minor part: Jacob has his own house just across from Billy's. Anyway, just a warning. This chapter's boring but I didn't think about why this would be in Nessie's POV. This is an important event though. Im only changing to Jake's POV when necessary. Trust me, I've tried writing again with the pattern… it didn't work so which means im re-writing stuff and everything! Boy, this is hard. Enjoy! **

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 2: Secrets

**Jacob Black**

"Will you two please stop making out so we can talk?"

Nessie and I decided to race to the beach, but we ran into Quil and Claire on the way. Nessie hasn't seen Claire for a while and I knew Claire wanted to see her. I also needed to talk to Quil.

"Go away Jacob!" Quil said, not bothering to let Claire go and continued as if I never said anything. Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Just leave them alone Jake." She said. As soon as Claire heard Nessie's voice, she let go of Quil and gave Nessie a hug… well, one that she can handle with her bloating stomach. Yeah, no surprise Claire was pregnant with Quil's kid.

"Wow! You never told me how big you've been getting!" Claire giggled.

"You think?! It's only been six months! Maybe we're having twins."

"Or triplets." I mumbled too quiet for anyone to hear.

"You're beautiful no matter what." Quil smiled and kissed her head as I took Nessie's waist. Claire giggled and blushed from his touch. Nessie just smiled a little and put her hand on my chest.

"Quil, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said. He could tell I wasn't talking fun and games, I was the Alpha who needed to talk to a member of the pack. Nessie put her hand down when she recognized the tone I was using on Quil.

"Yeah, sure Jake." Quil said. He let go of Claire, who was eventually yapping away to Nessie about who knows what.

I walked off deeper into the forest, but not too far not to hear our imprint's voices. Quil and I took off our pants and phased right away not bothering to tie it on our legs. Besides, we weren't going anywhere.

_Jake? Quil? You're here too?_ Seth also phased, his voice loud and clear even though he was on the other side of the reservation.

_Yeah._ Quil thought. _Who else?_

_I had to leave because Kevin came over to see Leah today._ We could feel Seth shudder.

Kevin and Seth used to be best friends, but ever since Leah imprinted him, the way Kevin talked about Leah made him want to puke. But believe me, I knew the feeling: Paul talking about my sister. I don't hear Paul much anymore, he had a kid now and his anger management classes were helping much.

I knew we wouldn't be hearing Leah phase any time soon. She was already trying to quit as it is. It was time to get down to business now.

_Did you see her? Any trails what so ever?_

_I heard Brady was on it, but it turns out he was going in circles._

_Damn it! _I thought. _Keep searching!_

_Don't you think we already know that?_ Quil asked. I rolled my eyes.

_Okay, fine. Let me know if you find anything. There may be more than one for all we know. I haven't told Nessie._

Quil stared at me, I bet Seth would've too if he was there.

_Why? I thought you tell Nessie everything!_

_Not this, it's too dangerous. Too much drama. I don't want her to worry, it's bad enough she has to worry about protecting Charlie. _

_Well, of course she's going to worry! That's practically an imprint's job!_ I rolled my eyes at Quil's thought.

_Did you tell Claire Quil? Huh?_

_That's different. We have a baby on the way and she has enough on her mind. Nessie is stronger than Claire, I think she can handle it._

_Can you guys stop fighting?_

_SHUT UP SETH!_ Quil and I thought at the same time. Then I had a thought. I wanted to ask about Seth's imprint, Roxanne. I haven't heard anything about her in a while and I was curious. But before I could ask, Seth's voice was silent. He phased back.

_Crap!_ I thought. Quil just nodded, also curious about my question.

"Nessie? Hello_oooo_?... are you listening to me?" We heard Claire's worried voice. We both quickly phased back and ran toward where we left them.

Nessie was standing perfectly still, motionless. She was staring at something in front of her, even Claire's repetitive waving in her face didn't do anything to break her concentration.

"Nessie? Hello? Are you okay?" I ran toward them.

"Nessie!" I shouted, seeing if my voice would grab her attention. "Nessie!"

Nessie turned toward me, but still had the same confused and wandering eyes as before.

"Jacob…" she just said, her voice lost.

"Claire!" Quil hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Quil." She said. Quil looked at Claire, then Nessie. Then back at Claire with worried eyes.

"We better get home. It's getting dark."

"Yeah… we should." Claire was slowly backing away from Nessie in worry.

"Nessie, are you okay honey?" Nessie didn't answer me right away. She looked to her right, the direction she was staring at. But whatever it was, it was gone.

"I'm… fine Jake… I think." Her voice was quiet, and had the same voice as before.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "What did you see? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Jacob…I…um… just…" she sighed. I decided to just let it go, at least for now.

"Let's go." Nessie and I walked along the beach and watched the sun set until I got hungry. Nessie was normal after just a few minutes.

Before the Cullens moved out, Esme "got bored" and made me my own house to live in. It was still on to the reservation and really close to home—Billy and I lived right across from each other, which was good because of Billy diabetic problems. I was actually glad to have more space, my own house. I could actually _move_ in there! Billy never minded having Nessie over a lot, but I had more freedom of her coming over in my own house. It was great, except for the only ground rule Edward put up. It was disgusting… but so tempting to break.

When Nessie and I were inside my house, she cooked me dinner and we just talked. Even kissed a few times.

"Do you mind me in your room tonight?" I asked before she left. She was putting her helmet on.

Sure, I visited her house before, but that was before she moved in with Charlie though. I circle her house now, like I used to do with Bella. But still, the Volturi still don't know about what I did to her. I didn't want any unexpected attacks.

"Of course not, Jake. You're welcome anytime." She smiled, my heart skipped a beat. I leaned in and kissed her lips. Her heart beat a fast pace now. As much as we wanted to keep going, I knew she had to leave.

"I'll see you tonight." I said smiling. She returned the smile and drove off into the distance. I kept my fingers crossed that she'd come clean about what she saw today.

**AN: I know it's short, but the Nessie chapters are longer. Review Review.**


	3. Night Renesmee

**AN: Well, twilights sun the sims series was canceled… AGAIN! Damn it!!! Sorry it took so long. KenziiProductions says she'll continue though :) Mature stuff in this story… like in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. NO lemons (if u don't know what that is… you DO NOT want to know)**

**Don't own… blah blah blah**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 3: Night 

**Renesmee Cullen**

When I got home, I was half expecting Charlie to be snoring, let alone sleeping. It was about 8:30 according to the kitchen clock. Since it was Saturday, I didn't have to go to bed early. My home work was done hours ago, which left me with nothing to do. I usually would've hung around the reservation much later, but I was worried about Charlie. Also, I wanted Jacob to spend some time with his family.

Jacob told me that Rebecca, Jeremy and Mitch were all staying for a while. They said they needed "a break from the sun", whatever that meant.

It was dark out, but I didn't really care. I went out on the front porch with my guitar—something that was collecting dust in Charlie's living room corner until I came along to tune and learn to play it—and played softly, waiting for Jacob. Music was something I used to my advantage to get things out of my head. What I saw before Jacob came was forgotten until he wasn't in my presence.

I honestly didn't know what I saw in the forest, but it distracted me. It didn't scare me. Its eyes… the way it moved… it stunned me.

When Jacob came into view, it disappeared as I turned away. Maybe I was going crazy. Maybe I imagined it all.

I eventually stopped playing and put the guitar away, my mind clear. The night was so beautiful, I wanted to stay outside. After I put the guitar in its place, I went back on the porch and sat in one of the seats. It wasn't cold out, an unusual thing here in Forks. Especially in February, almost March.

Jacob and the rest of the family had a great Christmas. Bella and the others were still debating on me moving back with them, thinking Charlie could manage without me and I was getting in the way. Truth be told, Charlie could _barely_ take care of himself.

Valentine's Day was great too. It was only a bonfire with the rest of the imprints but we were alone as much as possible. Jacob gave me a Quileute bracelet with a little wolf on it. Even though I hated getting gifts, this was an exception. It was a promise bracelet, and he made it himself. It was the best gift anyone could give me. It showed how much he loved me.

Roxanne, my best friend and Seth's fake imprint, moved away about the same time my parents did. It turns out when Seth dumped her, Roxanne was going to break up him as well. I don't know why she was crying the night after prom. Roxanne was complicated. So who was my new friend now? Other then the friends I had at work, and on the reservation, I didn't have any. People said hi to me in the halls and ate with me at lunch, and would consider me their friend, but I didn't. I only called my friends "friends" if I spent some time with them or had an actual conversation with them.

Boys still stuck to me like glue. Well, a majority of them backed off after seeing me making out with Jacob at prom after he proposed to me. But others were still taking chances. Bella said she almost had the same situation with Mike Newton—my gym teacher.

I closed my eyes for a minute and enjoyed the breeze. Then I smelt him and heard his feet approaching me. Then I heard him kneel beside me. The wooden porch groaned in protest from his weight. I felt his warm lips on mine, and then I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Aren't you a little early?" I asked.

"Aren't you a little sleepy?" I giggled. "I guess so. Thanks for the wakeup call though."

"Anytime honey." I smiled.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine. Rebecca hasn't changed much." I smiled.

"When am I going to meet her?" He looked at me.

"Were you planning to?" I rolled my eyes.

"Jake, if she's going to be my sister in law one day, then I have to meet my relatives. What do you have against me meeting her?"

"Nothing" he insisted, then sighed. "It's just… she's kind of like Mitch. She judges people by appearance."

"And what? She's going to assume I'm some slut that just sleeps with you and leaves?" he bit his lip.

"I wasn't going to say that but I guess if you put it that way." I buried my head in my hands. Jacob took them into his own.

"You don't have to meet her." He rubbed my hands with his thumb. I shook my head.

"No Jake, I have to. After all, I can't just meet her on the day of our wedding. That's rude."

"I know… but do you think she's going to approve of you? If she assumes… well, what you said, then she'd probably do who knows what."

"Try to break us up?" he nodded.

"She even tried doing that with Rachel's old boyfriend. She was right about him of course but, look at Rachel now. She's with Paul! And they only met at the wedding, it was too late to break them."

"But, I don't want to be like that! I want to get to know your family before I become a part of it." He sighed. "What about… after you propose?"

He was silent for a second. He continued to play with my fingers, I didn't realize my fingers were cold until I realized they were sweating from his touch. It was nice though, I liked his hand in mine.

"That might work." He whispered but still in thought. He was smiling when he finally looked away from our hands. "But, even if she doesn't approve of you, I'll still marry you. Marriage is a serious stage that's hard to break." I giggled again. Then he took my hand to help me out of my chair. To my surprise, he was leading me away from the front door.

"Where are we going?" he chuckled a little.

"I was thinking we could go to the meadow tonight." He said smiling.

"Jake, its' 9 o'clock at night, isn't it kind of late." I reasoned.

"Charlie's sound asleep, it's unlike he's checking you 24-7." He then gave me a sad look. "Or are you too tired."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll survive. It's been a while since we've been to the meadow." That was true. It's been so long since we've been to the place where we had our first kiss. That, of course, was when I was still half vampire. It was like an old memory now.

"If you end up passing out, I'll just leave you to sleep. Don't worry."

"Thanks, but I think I'd rather prefer sleeping in a bed thank you very much." He chuckled.

"Sleeping on the floor isn't half bad you know… once you get used to it." I giggled again.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jacob took my hand and lead to the forest. Not five minutes later, he said he had to phase. He ran deeper into the forest and I stood in one place. He came back as a russet brown wolf, I smiled.

"Are we hunting again?" he shook his head. Not too long ago, I figured out the only way to talk to him mentally—since I couldn't turn into a wolf—was to get angry. I wasn't quite the angry type… at least not in public. We never really talked when he was a wolf, which kind of disappointed me a little. But I also figured out if I touched him and made eye contact, I could hear him too.

When he shook his head, to put my hand to his chin and looked into his eyes.

_I just think that this would be faster._ He thought.

_What's the rush?_

_I just thought you may've wanted to get there fast._ I smiled.

_You know me so well Jake._

_I know, that's how much I love you._ I kissed his nose. I could tell, he was holding back on something… I didn't know what.

_What's wrong Jake?_

_I want to kiss you so bad… I don't think licking your face will be enough._

_When we get to the meadow, I'm all yours… promise._

_I think I might take up on that offer. _I kissed his nose, and then zoomed toward the meadow. Of course, I got there before Jake.

I observed the meadow before I lay down. It was exactly the way I remembered it, beautiful through and through. And though it was night, the moon light touching the grass with dew drops—left over snow melted from the humidity tonight perhaps—made it more beautiful. I found a dry area and lay down. I sat back up Jacob came back in human form, wearing his regular outfit: old sweats and shirtless. He was so beautiful.

"What?" he asked noticing my gaze.

"You're just… so…beautiful." I blushed from saying it out loud. He chuckled.

"Nah, I'm just a 34 year old werewolf."

"And I'm just your 18 year old werepire girl friend." In an instant, he was kneeling beside me. I would've missed it if I blinked.

"You're more than that." He put his hand on my chin.

"I'm nothing special." I insisted. He looked deep into my eyes, I looked back. I easily got lost in his dark brown eyes.

"You are, Renesmee." He whispered. "You're my imprint." I shivered, he smiled.

"My soul mate." He kissed my forehead. My breathing slowed.

"My reason for existence." He kissed my nose. My heart beat a fast pace.

He didn't say anything after that. Neither did I. This kiss was intoxicating, like all the ones we shared. It was sweet, passionate, easy to get lost in.

Jacob had no idea what he did to me. This was one of those kisses that I just didn't want to stop. I remember, before it was short—an exception to our first one that Jacob took control of-- and I always tried to avoid it because of his blood. Now, I wanted to make them as long as possible.

I threw my arms around his neck and grabbed fist fulls of Jacob's hair to pull him closer. Jacob tried to push me down to the grass, which he succeeded in since I had no strength to fight him. His body pressed against mine then flipped us over, his hands went to my back then to my hair, then my back again. I sighed in his mouth and I quickened the pace of my lips.

"Nessie." He tried to say around my lips. I pulled away a little and looked into his eyes, hoping to keep going.

"What is it Jake?" I asked.

"Will you…" he grunted. "I… can't do this now." I think he was mostly talking to himself so I didn't bother asking what.

I climbed off of him, knowing that we wouldn't be getting back to what we were doing before, whatever it was—or rather _he_ was leading to.

"We should get you home now." He stood off the ground. I sighed and stood up myself, we walked hand in hand on the way home.

**AN: Once again, re-writ this chapter… :P**


	4. Scream Jacob

**AN: SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! **

**I'm kinda in the marriage thing in this chapter. I was thinking of saving it for later (since we're barely in the story) but since what I have written in my note book (yes, the "forever" one) the pack seemed…well… I'm not going to spoil. You'll see my point when I'm done. (ps, I got more werewolf shirts for Christmas!) Enjoy!**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 4: Scream

**Jacob Black**

I kissed Nessie good night before she actually fell asleep. She was exhausted, I tried to stay awake.

After she left my house this afternoon, I didn't even bother seeing Rebecca. I went to sleep. When I woke up to the phone ringing—Sam telling me about taking my shift for patrol needing to get away from Peter for tonight, I had to tell him to tell the others what happened—I didn't bother falling asleep again. My mind was wandering about what Nessie saw, and I had to keep my promise about seeing her tonight.

Tonight at the meadow—which I didn't plan what so ever, I wasn't even thinking right_—_ I actually was about to propose to her. The time seemed right, and I knew she wanted to see Rebecca as soon as possible. Our previous conversation was kind of ringing in my head. But I was in no rush for her to meet Rebecca, that could wait. I didn't want to propose because of her sake, because I wanted to make her mine. Making out on the meadow didn't seem like the right time for it… I was too nervous. So, I didn't have a plan when or how to propose, the guys were helping me on that part. I wanted to do something she would never forget… the meadow seemed like the right place for it. But… It seemed kind of typical… too obvious.

I didn't want to propose the same way Edward did, her trying to seduce me when I say we had to wait for marriage and me proposing when we make that deal. That was too sick, and definitely not the best way to propose to her. And if that ever did happen, I wouldn't propose to her there and then. If it wasn't for Edward and the same thing happened with us, I would've gone with the flow.

_If it wasn't for Edward… Edward and his rules about relationships._ I thought.

"Jake…" Nessie sighed my name. I smiled.

"I'm here." Nessie cradled to my chest and held me tighter. Unlike before, I actually lay in bed with her instead of sitting beside her bed. Not that I didn't like the chair, it was just that a bed was preferable, especially with Nessie.

"I love you Jacob…"

"I love you more… more then you know." I said as if she was really awake. She smiled as if she heard me.

After about an hour or two, Nessie's hand—once flat on my chest that I was able to see her vivid dreams if I concentrated—clenched into a fist. Her breathing quickened and her expression turned pained. She even started screaming a little, just squeals that eventually started building. I knew I had to wake her up, so I started shaking her shoulder.

"Nessie! Wake up!" I whispered to her. It didn't do anything, so I scooted down to face her and held my hands to her face, hoping the heat would wake her. "Wake UP!" I said. She stopped squealing and opened her eyes. She took deep breaths to calm her beating heart.

"Nessie…" I whispered softly. I sighed in relief. "Are you okay honey?"

"I… I'm not sure." Tears from her eyes fell to my hand, still resting on her cheek and held my hand tightly. Her grip held me until her breathing slowed to normal.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head no. I pushed away the left over tears she had with my hand. I kissed her head, hoping that it'd make her feel better.

"You were screaming." I said.

"Really?" I nodded.

"One point you were sighing my name, then the next you were screaming." She bit her lip. I wasn't sure if it was because of embarrassment or because she was ashamed.

"Did I wake Charlie?" We were silent, we sighed in relief when he heard Charlie still snoring.

"Thank you." She gave me a little smile. I smiled back and kissed her nose.

"Nessie…" I thought now would be the best time to bring it up. "What did you see in the forest today? You kind of freaked Claire out."

Nessie sighed and didn't look at me.

"I honestly don't know Jake…" was all she said. I sighed in frustration.

"Can you show me?" I asked hopeful. She shook her head, which surprised me. There wasn't anything she wouldn't show me.

"I'd rather not Jake. I don't know why but… something's telling me not to."

"Why not?"

"I can't explain it. I just…" she seemed frustrated. So I let it go, for now.

"What time is it?" she asked, she started playing with my hair. I smiled a little.

"Three." I said automatically, not taking my eyes off of her.

"Hmm." She just said, staring back. "I'm not tired." She lightly kissed my cheek.

"What do you want to do then?" I kissed her back.

"I don't know…" she said. We kept staring at each other, and then I slowly leaned in and kissed her lips. The kiss turned out to be much longer then I thought it would be. I don't know what happened, when our lips met, we didn't want to let go. My hand went around her back so I could hold her closer, she sighed in my mouth and my head started spinning.

I started kissing her harder and she followed, the pace of both our lips quickened. I climbed on top of her with my weight supported on my hands on both sides of her head, resting on her pillow. Her hands then went to my back to my neck then to my hair that she stroked and started to tug. Then I did something that we only did when we got too carried away, (**AN: This is kinda weird, but I wanted happy readers and I knew I had to make things more serious for this book… like Edward and Bella in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn… and Jacob did something like this in Eclipse…yeah, you'll see.) **my tongue entered her mouth and she sighed again in pleaser.

I put one of her legs on my waist and the other followed. She held me closer again and I held her up with my hand, but then I realized that this kiss was _nothing_ like any other kiss we shared. This was an over the top kiss. Way over. Is this really what she wants? I was scared of the way we were both acting. The way I was feeling… the felling I had to _need_ her… in the way Edward wouldn't approve of.

I let go quick before I could get lost again, Nessie's kisses were mind blowing.

"What's wrong?" she asked, rejection in her voice. She kept her legs around me.

"I…I was… We… can't do this here. My self control can only hold so much Nessie." I really had to _try_ to get the words out. My heart was beating so fast and my breathing was so quick. I didn't want to listen to my own words, but I had to. She rolled her eyes.

"Jacob, Edward and Bella aren't here. They have no way of knowing we're making out on my bed." It wasn't quite what I was intending to but it was close enough. Her legs tightened around me.

"Nessie…" I tried to keep a serious face, Nessie eventually huffed in defeat and unwrapped her legs.

"You should get some sleep." I said when my breathing slowed.

"You need it more than I do."

"You were screaming in the middle of the night, I'm not leaving you."

"Jake, the last time you stayed her, you were protecting me from something… what is it?"I didn't answer right away. I couldn't tell her, at least not yet.

We were chasing a vampire… well, we weren't really sure what it was. All we knew was it had copper hair and was extremely fast. We just assumed it was a vampire because of the speed. It didn't have that burning smell most vampires had, just a scent we couldn't describe. We only got the scent three days ago so we thought we would be able to take it down soon. I didn't want to tell Nessie because I didn't want her to worry, she was like Bella. Nessie was always scared that I might hurt myself when it's no problem at all. It's almost insulting that she can't trust me. I was designed to kill vampires. Besides, if it got out of hand—which was very unlikely—then I'd tell her to call Edward. The Volturi were the last people on Earth we'd want to hear about this. We thought that it was the thing killing the animals but we weren't sure. We weren't taking chances it was a vegetarian vampire.

I had to protect her because there were chances that this vampire was after her.

"Do I always have to come into your room to protect you?" I asked.

"I guess not." She sighed. We didn't talk for what felt like hours, but eventually she fell asleep again. Later on that night, Embry sent me a text message (I got a cell phone, a gift from Nessie's parents for Christmas): _I don't care if you're trying to lose your virginity tonight but I really don't think that Charlie's house is the best place for that._

I rolled my eyes, no duh he would know where I was. Embry was always hearing about the feeling I was beginning to have for Nessie, I think he was kind of sick of it.

_We need to have an Alpha word now. Seth has more info about the vampire girl. _

I looked at Nessie, God I didn't want to leave her. But I was tired and I knew that the cold air would wake me a little. I decided to stay near the house, so if she started screaming then I would be there, hopefully before Charlie woke up. I checked her dreams, just to be safe. She was dreaming about us… except it was what happened if we didn't stop what we were doing before. Embry was getting impatient so I sent him a text to meet me in the forest across from Charlie's house.

I kissed Nessie good bye before jumping out the window.

Seth said that there were more vampires now, but not the same one that we were following. This one even had the same vampire smell, unlike the complicated one. The others were hunting in Seattle, that wasn't good. Last time we went through something like that, we had to get the Cullens involved and the Volturi came after that. We couldn't have the Volturi come near Forks, especially with Nessie here.

I kept the meeting brief, making sure that I had said everything and nothing was left behind. We had to have all the wolves—except the ones who had kids—to keep phasing. Which meant Quil had to keep phasing, he complained but then nodded. It was not a good time to stop phasing now.

_I hope that Mitch and Peter will phase soon. We need all the help we can get and I don't want to bite more people._ I thought. I wasn't sure if Mitch would phase because his Mom is my sister which is the only one. It wouldn't be a surprise if he did, but also if he didn't.

_How did that happen anyway? Why is it that you can pass the wolf gene by biting as well as by genetics through your kids… but not us? We only have the genetic thing!_ Embry asked. I shrugged.

_I don't know. Sam said it might be because I'm alpha or something. We don't have a theory._ I thought._ So do you guys get it? We'll still be taking shifts though._

Everyone nodded and I trotted away. I instantly thought about Nessie screaming, I started to hear her stir again.

_Screaming?_ Seth thought. _That's not normal…_

_I have to go guys. Nessie needs me now._ I suddenly heard her scream at the top of her lungs. I quickly phased back but it was too late. I already heard Charlie jumping out of bed and the door opening.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Charlie asked. Nessie must've nodded because there was a long pause. All I heard was her breathing rapidly and her heart faster than ever. I instantly felt guilty for leaving for the pack. I could've been there to comfort her.

"I'm… going to get a glass of water grandpa." She said. Charlie paused before leaving. I heard Nessie climb down the stairs slowly after that. I waited until I could hear Charlie snoring before I walked right inside.

**AN: Sorry that it's not that long and I had you all waiting! I lost my book!!! The pack meeting was WAY longer but I can't find it. SO sorry about the long wait. And Merry Christmas and have a happy new year (2010 here we come)!**


	5. Mystery Renesmee

**AN: Heard about the break up between the Taylors. TAYLOR LAUTNER'S MINE!!!!! He should really stop dating girls I hate. I'm serious. I don't need more people on my hit list. Have to go to school tomorrow. New Moon is leaving officially in theatres January 7. I HATE SCHOOL! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I NEED THIS HONOR ROLL, AND HOW GOOD I AM AT IT. Enjoy!**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 5: Mystery

**Renesmee Cullen**

Sunday, I grumbled and looked at my clock. Jacob wasn't in bed with me so I guessed that he left, like every time he came into my room at night.

I usually thought it was because he thought I was boring to watch sleep when he needed it himself. Also tempting. He was never here in the morning.

I looked at my bedside clock. It was 10:05 am.

_Charlie_ _already left, why didn't he wake me up to make breakfast?_ I thought.

"I made him breakfast this morning." I turned my head to see Jake sitting on my desk chair. He was wearing a bright smile. I smiled back, I had to.

"Jake! You stayed!" I got up as fast as I could, which got me dizzy when I got up too fast. When Jacob was sure I wasn't going to fall, I rushed to him and hugged his neck. He awkwardly hugged me back, not understanding what I was so excited about. Jake put me on his lap and I lay my head on his chest.

"yeah, I knocked on the front door and he let me in." he said when I let go. Jacob shrugged. "It was easy! Charlie is easy to lie to, and he trusts me. At least he can't _smell _me or _read my mind_ from almost a mile away." I giggled. Jacob hugged me again.

"I'm sorry I left last night. Embry's been bugging me and had to have Alpha word. He can be a pain sometimes." I let go to look at his face and played with his hair a little.

"It's okay. I don't think you would've hid fast enough for Charlie, so it was a good thing… kind of." Jake's face got a first a fake offended expression then competitive.

"You wanna bet?" he asked.

"Not now, Jake. I have to have a shower." Maybe that's what I needed to get the dreams off my chest.

"Will you be okay?" he asked when I struggled to get out of his iron grasp. Since when was I not safe in the shower unless I was in some kind of horror movie?

Jacob heard me thoughts when he was holding my hands.

"No, I mean… your nightmares. You screamed twice last night, almost three—,"

"_Three_?" I asked in surprise. "What stopped me?"

"I did." He had an almost guilty smile. "I had to kiss you to calm you down and drown it out. It's not easy kissing a screaming person you know."

Of course not.

"Why don't I remember that?"

"you were unconscious the whole time. I didn't really bother waking you. Your dreams calmed down more after that." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said. "And don't worry, I'll be fine."

I lightly kissed his nose and he let me off his lap to pick an outfit and a towel, then I got in the shower.

The water comforted me a bit. But the dreams were still buzzing through my head.

My dreams, I didn't even want to think about. They were so horrible. Of course I didn't want to tell Jake. I knew he was worried about me. I kept my fingers crossed that he would be able to think of something to do today to keep my mind off of it. Maybe I could watch him work in the garage, it always keeps my mind off of things, other than music of course.

What I didn't understand, was I had three different dreams, and I _screamed_ three times in one night. It all seemed so realistic… I wasn't sure if it was or not.

The first dream, it seemed a little harmless. I was riding my motor cycle—to La Push I assumed—and out of no where, I lost control and I fell over. It went black there, probably because Jake woke me.

In the second dream, I was falling, then I was drowning. I suddenly saw… whatever I saw last night again, in the water. I couldn't pull up to the surface.

The last was kind of… confusing. I was getting beat by one of the Volturi members. I knew because of the black cloak. Everything hurt, it felt so real.

"Join us human!" I think it was Caius. I was bleeding where he kicked me and it stung where he slapped me.

"I…I…" was all I could say. I wasn't healing and… I was bleeding… I was bruised as well.

When I went to the mirror, I was almost surprised to see no bruise on my cheek or chest, anywhere. I finally got dressed after having a full inspection of my body. I eventually thought it was silly of me to think that someone would pierce through my werepire skin. But when the thought of the dreams came back, I almost fainted. I held onto the counter for support.

I knew I had to slow my breathing in case Jacob came upstairs asking what was going on. When I did, I scrunched my hair to add a wave—but I think I scrunched them too hard— and went down stairs.

He was waiting casually at the bottom of the stairs for me. I was so eager to be with him that I ran down the stairs at full werepire speed. He kissed my cheek.

"Nice outfit." He whispered.

"It's jeans and a tee shirt Jake, nothing special." I said. Jacob looked into my eyes.

"You look beautiful in everything." He insisted. I kissed him sweetly for that.

"Thanks." I said.

I started doing the dishes Charlie and Jacob left me. I was glad Jake ate while I was sleeping, I didn't have to ask if he was hungry. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my hair from time to time.

"So," I said. "What are you doing today?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Boring pack stuff. I didn't really make the orders clear enough at our last meeting so I have to discuss it again." I nodded.

"What about Rebecca?" I asked. I could see him rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Her too, but it won't be fun without you."

"I could come." I said. I felt Jacob frown on my head.

"A deal's a deal, Nessie." I pouted.

"Looks like you have the whole day booked." I said, trying to hide the sadness in my voice. "I have nothing to do."

"Sorry, Nessie." He said, sounding almost guilty. "It's Alpha crap."

I started rinsing the last dish.

"It's okay Jake." I said, putting it on the rack. I turned to him, not bothering to dry my hands. "I'll do some house work 'crap' while you do your job." He laughed as I quoted.

"Will you be doing that until I get back?" he asked. I shrugged.

"How long will that be?" I asked.

"Depends on how long it takes Seth to drag Leah out of the house, or at least kick Kevin out. I'll call you."

"I'll do chores slowly." He kissed my neck and took his face in my wet hands to reach his lips. Jacob straightened out and carried me with him so my feet were off the ground. Apparently, I didn't get any taller when I turned half werewolf. I was still 5 foot 4.

Jacob laughed hearing my thoughts and placed me on the kitchen counter, which helped much. He continued to kiss me almost the same way as last night, minus the bed. I tried the tongue thing myself. Jacob seemed to like it, so did I.

I wondered how far Jacob and I were intending to go without Edward and Bella in the way. I already had the sex talk before they left, it was torture. Bella said she wanted to give it to me because Charlie suffered enough when she was younger. But they never said anything about marriage. I was thinking of waiting, but I wasn't sure. I was drawn to Jacob more and more. But they way we were kissing now—well, making out now that tongue was involved—seemed good enough for me for now.

"Aw, crap!" we heard someone say. We stopped to see who it was, Quil.

"There's a new thing called _knocking_, Quil." Jacob growled.

"Can't you guys have sex later when you're not busy?" Jacob growled loudly at Quil's assumption. "We have to go NOW, man."

Jacob looked at me, like he wouldn't be coming back.

_Go._ I thought. _I'm not going anywhere. _Jacob was about to kiss me good bye when Quil started tapping his foot.

"NOW Jacob!" he said. "Leah won't be fazed for long, it took _all _of us to get her out of the house."

Jacob left quickly.

"I love you." I called. But he was already gone.

In the distance, I heard Quil say "Ow! Jeez Jake!" I smiled, Quil got what he deserved.

Our most boring days always began with one of us leaving the other with nothing to do.

I just did regular house work. Did laundry, made the beds, vacuumed, even mopped the kitchen. Apparently I did everything too fast and I finished by 2:30. I decided to just walk to fetch the mail and then watch some movie.

I got my coat and I-pod and started walking into the mist. The mail box was only in front of the house but I needed a breather so I took the mail and brought it inside. I checked to see if there was anything for me, there was a letter from Bella saying I should check my e-mail more often and there were more messages there waiting to be opened. I put it aside and just started walking around the block.

I wasn't planning on _going_ anywhere. I just walked. I had to keep my hood up to keep my hair from frizzing so I was sure that no one would be able to recognize who I was without seeing my face. Boy, was I wrong.

When I was half way down the street, a car pulled over beside me. I didn't know who it was though. I kept walking but it kept following.

"Renesmee Cullen?" he asked. I looked, it was one of the people who sat with me at lunch. I didn't know his name but all I knew was he was a sophomore.

"yeah." I said shrugging. "How did you know?"

"who else in town has perfect posture and poise with the cleanest _convers_ around?" I laughed a little. "Do you need a ride somewhere? Where's your boyfriend?"

I remembered this boy was named David. He wasn't the ladies man type, just a friendly guy.

"No thanks. My boyfriend's just out for a bit."

"Doesn't he live in the Quileute reservation? I could give you a ride there if you want." I could tell, David was trying to be helpful but they was he asked sounded almost desperate.

"Yeah, he does. But no thanks. I'm seeing him again later today, like always." I usually only bragged about mine and Jake's relationship whenever someone like him came up and tried to butt in. David wasn't the type but was on the edge of it.

"Well, you should get out of the rain. It's cold." I shrugged.

"I don't mind the weather." He gave me a confusing look but then let go what I said.

"Well, see you at school." He said. Then he pulled away.

I walked again as if nothing happened. Nothing _did_ happen. He was trying to be nice and I was politely turning him down and answering his nosy questions. I hated that though.

I walked for at least 2 hours before I decided to head home. My phone started ringing, and then I heard my voice being called over and over…

_Renesmee…Renesmee…_

It was like I really was in some kind of horror movie. I looked around looking for the one who was calling my name.

_Renesmee…Renesmee…_ Then it gave me a direction. _Answer the phone… answer it Renesmee…  
_I was trying to think against it. After all, if this _was_ a horror movie—like I thought of this morning—something bad would happen.

I did it anyway. I checked, the caller ID, "UNKNOWN" it said. When I answered, my voice was shaking.

"He…He…Hello?" I asked.

"_Renesmee… what you saw last night was just the beginning?" The voice sounded like velvet. Close to a vampire's._

"Who… Who's this?" my knees were beginning to shake. I had to lean on a tree to get support.

"_You'll find out soon enough..."_ It wasn't the answer I wanted, but it was to be expected. My heart started beating faster.

"_How well did you sleep last night? Hm? Well I suppose?" _I couldn't tell if the voice was male or female. But whatever it was, they chuckled. I didn't answer. But they already knew it. _"Ah, I see. We would have to thank dear Lisle for that… she has a certain power of seeing things in the future and putting them into other's heads. Though of course, her powers are subjective. Based on what people decide, like Alice Cullen. You know her?"_

I didn't answer again. I had to sit now.

"_We're going to make sure these dreams come true, or as true as they can get. You've seen Kenzii before, the other day."_

I thought back to yesterday. What I saw wasn't an image… it was a girl.

She had hair that flowed like liquid copper, emerald eyes and pale skin. She was beautiful.

She was glaring at me though, her eyes like daggers into me.

"_But, we'll be calling you in the near future. Don't worry, we won't kill you… not yet. Better go Renesmee."_

They hung up then, I kept staring.

I tried to process what I've been told. My nightmares were going to come true? That wasn't good. This was no prank call, other wise I would've recognized the voice. I didn't tell anyone else about what I saw. So, Kenzii was a part of them? So, at least I knew who to avoid.

I sat there for at least half an hour before I decided to head home. I stayed in the forest areas this time so I wouldn't be getting any looks from people offering me to be taken to the hospital. I must've looked horrible now.

I tried running this time instead of walking. I slowed down when I came into view of the house. Jacob was waiting by the door. When he saw me, his eyes grew and ran to me at full speed. He took my face in his hands so I could look at him.

"Hey." I said, trying to make my voice happy, but it sounded stretched.

"What happened to you?" he said, concern in his voice. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I… think I have?" Confusion swept across his face.

"I don't understand." He said.

"I…it's… complicated." I said. Should I really tell Jacob? Or was this secret to be kept, even for a little bit? After all, maybe Claire _did_ see what I saw and decided to make a joke. I couldn't let her get in trouble for something unreasonable.

"Nessie, please tell me."

"I… I can't." I said. "I'm still trying to figure it out Jake."

"We can figure it out together. I can help you." He said.

"No Jake. I have to see for myself." He let go of me for a second then looked into my eyes.

"Do you promise to tell me when you _do_ figure it out?" he said. I nodded without thinking about it.

"Sure." I tried to smile a little. Jake kissed my head and put his forehead against mine, and somehow, all the tension went away. We stayed in that position for at least ten minutes in silence.

"Meeting adjourned about 2 hours ago and you weren't home yet?" Jake said breaking it.

"I went for a walk." I said.

"Sorry the meeting took so long, you know Leah. She complains so much now, I almost miss the _un_-imprinted her." I smiled.

"well, at least she's happy." I said. He nodded.

"What's new?" I asked.

"We have some new people in the pack." He smiled. I gasped.

"Really?" I asked, eager and excited. "who?"

"Well, Peter is one of them." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, about time." I said.

"Then there is Nick, Drake, and Oliver." I nodded. Unfamiliar names, I haven't met these people.

"Does that mean a bonfire's coming soon?" He smiled, knowing my excitement. I was always up for a fun get together in La Push.

"Tonight, in half an hour, by now." He said. He kissed my lips, but it was quick.

"I heard you hit Quil after you left the house." I said laughing. We started entering the house; I had to make Charlie dinner.

"_Hit_ him?" he snorted. "I pushed him down the steps, and _then_ I hit him. He doesn't deserve your sympathy. He got what he deserved."

"I guess you're right." I said getting out some tomato sauce and pasta. "He shouldn't be assuming things like that. I don't know why he was drawing to that conclusion anyway."

"Well… maybe because of the way it _looked._" He laughed a little. I didn't reply. I just bit my lip. I didn't expect him to elaborate on that. I changed the subject.

"Are you staying for dinner, or are you eating there?" I asked.

"I'll eat a little here… or at least try." I smiled and he sat down. "Why aren't you head chef at that restaurant you work in?"

"Because, I'm only a waitress." I said simply. "And I don't want to be head chef; I have enough to cook for here."

"You cook for the pack sometimes."

"So does Emily." He rolled his eyes.

"Emily _barely_ has any more time to feed us. She's so busy with Alex now."

"Well Jake, when we have kids, I won't have time to cook for your pack. Babies take a lot of responsibility and time." Jake pouted playfully.

"Let's adopt." He said. I laughed and started stirring the pasta.

Charlie came home in the nick of time.

"Hey Jake." He said hanging his belt and coat. "Staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, but mostly I'm here to take Nessie to a bonfire tonight in La Push." Charlie nodded. In comparison to my parents dating, Charlie approved of us. He didn't mind it, Jake was his best friend's son, that was a relationship he approved of.

"That's fine." He said, sitting down and scarffing the pasta with Jake. Jake was the first to finish his dinner, eager for me us to get to the bonfire.

"Car or run?" I asked.

"Up to you." He said. I grabbed my keys and hoped into my Lamborghini, Jake followed right after.

**AN: Hope u liked this chapter! Once again, LOTS of re-writing here. This books is kind of going to be like a movie with lots of epic stuff and everything! Like Eclipse in some ways. I think this is my favourite book I'm writing so far :P REVIEW REVIEW**

**DELETED PART: **In the second dream, it was one of the worst dreams ever: I was in the forest alone. It was night and there was a perfect full moon. At first, I laughed a little remembering Jake. But then, I heard a bristle in the bushes. I stepped forward in complete curiosity, then Seth—in his wolf form—jumped out and landed on the ground, motionless. I stepped forward to see if he was alright. But… he wasn't. His heart stopped beating… he was dead. Then another wolf came out of the bushes, one I didn't recognize. It had yellow eyes and was growling at me. I stepped back and started running, tripping over my own feet. But the wolf was faster. I passed by bodies of the other wolves I knew, Embry, Leah, Quil, Sam… even Emily and Claire.


	6. More Renesmee

**AN: Sorry it took so long, I was working on Eclipse never got around to writing. I had to write half of this in French class :P I told you that i'm not doing pattern anymore so this is Nessie's POV. I WILL do Jake chapters... eventually =) But still, it's easy to write Nessie Chappies since i'm a girl and I feel i'm in her position... i wish :P ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 6: More

**Renesmee Cullen**

By the time Jacob and I got to the beach, everyone was already there. 3 new boys—well, 4 if you include Peter who got his hair cut, I barely recognized him. I guessed it was like that with all the new kids. I could tell that they all knew each other, or at least were already friends.

Embry was the one who greeted us.

"Hey guys, you're late." He said.

"What do you mean? The party didn't even start?" Jake said.

"What?" I asked in confusion. We were almost 10 minutes later then when the party was beginning.

"Nessie, the party never starts until _we_ arrive." Embry gave him a playful punch in the shoulder, which followed with Jacob putting him in a head lock and started wrestling. I giggled and I walked toward Emily, who was holding her son, Alex, over her shoulder.

"Long time, no see." She said smiling.

"Alex looks more and more like you every time I see him." I complimented. Alex hid cutely in Emily's shoulder. We laughed at the cute sight. Then Leah came to his side, with Kevin close by, and carried him. Alex adored Leah, and Leah loved kids so it seemed typical. Kevin had a plan of marrying Leah after going to college. As far as I was aware of, Jacob had the same plan for me. At least that's what I thought he may find reasonable, I wouldn't know. I wanted it to be a surprise.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, one of the new boys with light brown hair, about up to his ears. He was a head taller than me and about two or three smaller then Jake.

"Hi." He said. I smiled, he looked awe struck. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was choking.

"I'm Drake Taren." He introduced himself. "are you new here?" I laughed.

"No," I said. "Jacob's my boyfriend."

Drake showed a sad look that I wasn't supposed to see.

"Renesmee Cullen?" he asked.

"I prefer Nessie, Jake gave me the nick name." The other two boys walked up to me. One with shaggy chocolate brown hair and the other with crow black hair, almost a buzz cut.

"Oh," said brown hair. "You're that hot chick Jake fantasizes about? I thought you were imaginary…" he joked. Drake elbowed him.

"Oliver, shut up!" he said. "That's _Jake's_ girl that means he could beat the crap out of you."

Oliver and Drake continued to argue in whispers, they weren't aware that I could hear them loud and clear.

"You probably guessed I'm Nick." Said the third one. "Great to finally meet you." He gave me a shy smile.

"Thanks." I said.

"I can take on Jacob any day!" Oliver argued, barely whispering anymore. I looked for Jacob. He was staring at us, probably hearing everything as well as I could. "If Jacob breaks up with her, then I bet my next allowance she'll run to me."

"That's highly unlikely." I heard Jacob say as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and turned to face him, and wrapped my hands around his. He kissed my head and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Guys! We're still here!" I heard Nick say. Jacob let go for a second and looked deeply into my eyes.

"No one said you had to watch." Jacob mumbled. We smiled and he kissed me again.

I knew what he was doing: he was kissing me to prove his point to the audience in front of him, like when I first met Mitch. What bothered me was that he was assuring the others and not me that he wasn't going to leave me. His other kisses were like that, but not with the audience. I had to play along with this game, to make it look like I knew what he was doing.

Jacob cradled his warm hands on my face and eventually let go. I didn't really know if Nick, Oliver and Drake left or not.

"I love you." He whispered. I smiled, no matter how many times he said he loved me, it always gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"I love you, too." I mouthed for him. He still smiled, even if I didn't say it out load.

"It's an imprint thing." I heard Seth say to the boys.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Jake may wanna tell you what it is, he's Alpha." Jacob kept staring at me.

"Go ahead Seth." He said. This look wasn't for the audience, it was completely for me.

"You sure?" I asked. I wanted to stay with Jacob and get the kiss that I needed from him, but I always put Jacob first. He had more important things to do in his life then me.

"_You_ are the only important thing in my life, Nessie." He whispered in response to my thoughts. "Nothing will change that."

"URG!" Oliver said. I barely heard him though.

Jacob's lips were pressed to mine so perfectly. My hands wound into his hair to pull him closer to me and he did the same thing to me. His hands pulled me against him and didn't fight it.

"Do they even breathe?" I heard someone ask. I couldn't tell who it was. I couldn't even remember my own name. I was too caught up in the moment to remember anything. My head was spinning, only one name appeared in my head: Jacob.

"Jake, once again! I'm not repeating what I said in the kitchen today." Quil, of course.

"What _did _you say?" Oliver asked. Jacob instantly let go of me to glare at Quil.

"Shut up, Quil." He said. Quil ignored him.

"Oh, it was hilarious! Jake was blushing like crazy!" Jacob bared his teeth and started vibrating. I quickly stepped away, knowing what was going to happen. It happened so fast.

Jacob exploded into a growling russet wolf, Quil did as well. Drake and the other 2 started laughing their heads off.

"Jake, calm down!" Seth shouted, but it was too late. The battle between the two already began. It was almost funny how all this fuss was about what happened today. I knew they wouldn't hurt each other but, I couldn't help but worry.

Sam took charge in a minute after they both tumbled into the woods.

"Take Nessie to Jake's house." He said to Seth. "It's getting late for Alex and we better get some rest before patrol." Sam kissed Emily and Alex's head goodnight. He gave Peter a look and dashed after the two.

Peter and Brady started picking up the shreds of Jacob and Quil's clothes.

"Too bad Jacob's shoes didn't survive!" Brady said, holding a dark piece of sandal. "Looks like he has some shopping to do."

"I'm not going with him. I'm grounded." Peter said, he whispered the next part. "If Nessie's coming, I'll sneak."

Instead of laughing like Peter was, Quil gave him a look.

"Don't say that." He whispered. "Jacob can hear you from here." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine." He said.

I rolled my eyes. Peter was still crushing on me, it was disgusting. Oliver tapped on my shoulder.

"So… sorry about that." He said. I shrugged.

"It's okay Oliver." I was used to guys hitting on me.

"But… what _is_ this imprint business? I really want to know." I giggled.

"Oliver, I think Jake should tell you. He's alpha after all."

"and you're his girlfriend." He said instantly. "Please?" Eventually, Drake and Nick joined in. Peter kept his distance. I don't know why he was like that. Seemed like his dad a lot. If he liked me, why won't he talk to me?

"Nessie, let's go. School tomorrow." The boys frowned, before they could continue to beg, Seth grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the car. I kept tripping over my feet, I really don't even know why.

"Are you okay?" he asked me when we got there. I was gripping onto the hood of my Lamborghini for support I didn't even know I needed.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't look too good…" I don't feel too good either, I thought. "Maybe I should drive…" he said.

I tossed him the keys without an argument. Seth watched me get into the car to make sure if I needed any help before entering the driver's side. I leaned my head against the window and took deep breaths and Seth drove. My stomach was actually starting to hurt a little. I moaned in pain.

"Are you okay? Maybe I should take you home." Seth insisted.

"No, It's going away." I lied. Seth paused for a second, taking my tone into consideration. He took a deep breath.

"Maybe Sue should have a look at you… you're really cold." He was touching my hand and arm. His warm touch almost made the pain completely go away. Was I cold? That couldn't be right… I never get cold anymore. Seth must've realized the same thing as me because he drove faster—way over the speed limit—until we reached Jake's house. He carried me inside and put me on Jacob's couch. He got me a blanket to keep me warm and a glass of water. I shivered still.

Seth held me in his arms with me on his lap, for about 5 minutes, knowing warmth numbed the pain. Jacob still wasn't home and it was beginning to worry me. I was getting tired.

"Seth…" I groaned.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Could you… phase into a wolf and talk to Jake? What's taking him so long?" Seth sighed.  
"Don't worry about Jake, Nessie. He's probably on his way home now. I could call him if you want." I shook my head lazily.

"No thanks. Can you bring me home? I don't want Jake to see me like this."

"He will in my head. Besides, Charlie will find it weird when Jake doesn't take you home. You came with him, right?"

"I'm just… tired." I said.

"Maybe you should… spend the night here. With me." I gave him a confusing look. "Jake may have patrol tonight and we both have to go to school anyways. I can tell Charlie you're with Leah or something." Maybe it was a good idea.

"I'm sure you'll be good as new in the morning." I smiled a little at his enthusiasm.

"Okay." I said. Seth smiled and held my cold hand.

"Maybe you should call Carlisle… it's not normal for you to get sick like this…" I shook my head.

"No… I'm sure it's nothing… I'll be fine." Seth took the blanket off me and took my face in his hands. Then to my arms.

"You're _freezing_ Ness." He complained.

"Sorry…" I apologized.

"You're apologizing for getting sick?" he asked. I shrugged. My phone began to ring and I checked the ID. _UNKNOWN_…

"Um… can you leave the room Seth? It's Claire." I lied.

"Can you survive a few minutes without me?" Seth cared so much.

"Sure, call Charlie while I'm at it." He nodded and left the room quickly. When I was sure, I wasn't being heard, I answered.

"_The games begin here Renesmee_…" the voice said again. A lashing pain went through my stomach again. I tried not to scream, I whimpered though. I could barely reply.

"I-I-I-I don't re-re-remember hav-v-ing a dream about g-g-getting s-s-sick!" I whispered. It laughed.

"_It's another power one of us has… they can make others feel what others can… in your case, you feel like a sick human." _I moaned again.

"_So there will be more than just real visions of dreams. In fact, during these visions, you will be having human pain. Did I forget to mention that in our last call? I'm sorry_." I clutched my stomach.

"_Sleep Renesmee…"_ they said. "_more nightmares yet to come… or visions I should say…_" Click. They hung up. I dropped my phone on the floor and turned so I was facing the back of the couch. Seth came in the room right then.

"You okay?" he asked. I didn't reply. Seth came over to me and put me on his lap in our previous position. This time, I buried my face into his chest. He didn't smell like Jake, which almost surprised me. Jacob had a woodsy scent to him. Seth was just… Seth.

"Jake will be here shortly. Charlie says it's alright. Jake wants to stay here though. He says I'm welcome to stay but…" I didn't bother turning to answer.

"No, no. Stay." I said. "I can drive you to school in the morning if I'm feeling better."

"So… you two aren't going to be…" It took me a minute to figure it out what he was saying. At least he wasn't straight forward with his words like Quil.

"No Seth. Don't worry. If I'm sick, we aren't going to be doing anything." He nodded.

"I think Jake may want you to move to the bed for more room." I turned my head, trying not to move my entire body.

"What?" I asked.

"Nessie, Jake's going to want to hug you the whole night to keep you warm. Since it's numbs the pain a little, he'll be like your own heating pad. I can hug you for now, when Jake gets home, he's going to want to cuddle." I tried not to laugh and Seth's arms tightened around me.

"Get some sleep…"he whispered in my ear. His breath sending shivers down my spine. I wished Jacob were here…

I eventually did fall asleep, I didn't dream of anything, but I heard it.

"Oh, GOD!" I heard Jacob say. He heard him on my side. I even felt his hands on my face.

"She's sleeping now…" Seth said, his arms still around me.

"How long has she been sick?" he whispered.

"Since… I think about a minute or two after you ran into the woods with Quil." I felt both of Jake's hands on my face. I sighed, I wanted to open my eyes, but I was so tired. If I was dreaming, then I didn't want this to end.

"I told her we should call Carlisle—," Jake cut Seth off.

"No." he said. "If we tell him, he'll insist on taking Nessie to Alaska to be with the family. I can't follow, Edward won't let me. He barely even trusts me with her now, never mind her being sick."

I could imagine Seth nodding.

"Should I move her to the bed?" Seth asked, handing me to Jake.

"No, she looks comfortable. Bed's yours if you want it." Jacob said. I heard Seth leave the room and eventually snoring and Jacob fixed himself to lie beside me, his warm arms around my waist and his hand on my stomach, numbing the pain a little. Jacob suddenly put his hand under my shirt to put his hand on my bare stomach. It felt much better.

It went dark after feeling Jacob's warm lips on my forehead. I dreamt I cut my hand with a knife… I was bleeding.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long :P I've been so busy. I did some re-writing here too. REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Doubt Renesmee

**AN: I probably figured the rest of this story is going to be in Nessie's POV. Unless I say otherwise, so no reminders :P Charlotte is HumanoidFilms (once known as ramboducky1213… with the water works and everything… I don't even know if she's reading this anymore… feel like she's a stranger.) I kinda thought this is actually going to be a little bit of a mature book. No lemons (can't write them) but talk of sex and stuff *shiver* once again, all part of the relationship and growing up. What else do you expect? ENJOY**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 7: Doubt

When I woke up, Jacob was snoring peacefully beside me. We were still on the couch and he was taking most of the space up. He held me tightly, his hand still under my shirt. I was actually feeling better now so I knew I had to go to school. Seth would probably insist on driving, so it really didn't matter. I noticed that there were a pile of clothes on the table in front of us, which meant I didn't have to borrow from Leah or sneak home to grab something. I hoped Jacob picked me something decent. I wasn't picky about clothes, but at least something I would be comfortable wearing.

My phone was still on the floor from last night, almost forgetting how it ended up there. I picked it up and looked at the time. 6:30, not quite my usual hour to get up but I knew that Jake and Seth would be hungry. When I tried to get up, Jacob pulled me back.

"Nessie…" he said in a tired voice. I wasn't really sure if he was still sleeping or not. His eyes were closed, but it was no help of knowing. I tried again, he held me tighter and began to laugh. Awake he was.

"Jake, I have to make you breakfast." I said. He opened his eyes now to look at me. He started rubbing my bare stomach.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. He was careful not to make his hand go too high, I was glad.

"I'm fine, Jake." I assured him, trying to take his hand off me. He sighed, and did an adorable pout.

"What?" I asked.

"I was hoping you could ditch school today." I shook my head.

"No, Jake. Besides, you're probably going to be out all day, anyway. I also have work." He rolled his eyes. I took this opportunity to get off the couch and head for the kitchen. Jacob followed as I got the eggs out. Seth was still snoring, but I knew that when I got started with the eggs, he'd most likely wake up.

Jacob continued as he sat down on the table.

"You're going to graduate anyway, and you don't need the money. Your parents send you that check every month." He said.

"Jake, I don't mind work. Charlotte and Grant are really nice." Charlotte and Grant were my best friends at work. Charlotte was a waitress, like me and was into Goth guys, so she had no interest in Jake. She wore heavy makeup and had black hair and pink highlights. Grant worked on the grill, he had blond hair and was about a head smaller then Jake.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, too bad Grant has that crush on me." I turned to face him from the pot that was beginning to warm.

"Shut up!" I said. "He just says you're cute, that doesn't mean he's crushing on you."

"_You_ say I'm cute." He said.

"That's different. You're my boyfriend. I can say whatever I want about you." He rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever you say, Nessie… but Charlotte scares me!" He shivered a little. I beat the eggs and began to fry them.

"Jake, once you get to know her, she's less scary." I flipped the egg now and heard a rustle in the bedroom, Seth was awake.

"No, Jake's right." Seth said, as he entered the room. "Is she dating like, Bill Kaulitz?"

"Shut up!" I said. I hit his shoulder when I served him and Jake their food.

"Not my fault she's a scary Goth." Seth mumbled. I ignored him and grabbed my clothes to get dressed.

The dream last night wasn't so bad, really. If it wasn't for that human power that UNKNOWN had—I have to give them a nick name if I will be thinking of them often—then I would've thought it was silly to bleed. But no, now I had to avoid knives as much as possible; at least Grant with one at work. I was actually scared of the pain I'd get from it. I've felt worse, but what about from a human's perspective. Would I be able to handle it? Maybe somehow, I could avoid these dreams coming true. After all, nothing really happened yet. Maybe this _is_ a prank, and I'm worrying for nothing.

I was thinking so hard I almost jumped when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Nessie, are you feeling okay? I can drive, you know." Seth, of course.

"I'm fine, Seth." I said. "You can drive my car if you want." I heard a silent "YES!" on the other side, I giggled.

When I was dressed, I got started on the dishes. Jacob and I had the same position as yesterday. His hands on my waist and kissing my head and neck every so often. Seth stopped us before anything could happen similar to yesterday, Quil was probably thinking of it last time they phased, and Seth wouldn't want to see anything similar. We also had to head to school. Seth was the first in the car obviously.

After exchanging I love you's with Jake, I got into the car and Seth started driving. We were silent… I could see something was bothering him.

"What's up, Seth?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, out of his fantasy.

"You look… angry or… something." I said. He bit his lip.

"Enjoying the ride, I guess." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, Jake said the same thing to me when I was driving this for the first time. I know there's something else. This isn't your first time driving my car." I argued.

"I didn't have _time_ to enjoy the ride last night. I was rushing you home because you were sick, remember?" I huffed.

"At least tell me what it is." I said. He shook his head and sighed. I decided to change the subject. "Does the pack know about Roxanne?" I asked.

"No… not yet." He said. I realized this wasn't Seth's regular mood. He was usually happy, today he looked… depressed.

"They're going to have to know sooner or later. Roxanne moved, you didn't follow." I mentioned. He sighed.

"Okay, some of the guys know. But not Jake, Quil, Embry or the new guys."

"So, only Brady and Collin know?" I was raising my voice, I really didn't know why. I was feeling angry.

"No need to yell, Ness." He said. I took a deep breath to calm me down.

We were in front of the school now and I stomped outside. Seth just locked the car and held onto the keys. He'd probably give them to me in home room. Seth was in all my classes, except history.

When I got inside, it was still too early to go to homeroom, I didn't care though. Seth would find something else to do, maybe talk to Kevin or something. He knew I didn't want to see him, not now.

When I got there, Rick the basket ball star of the school, took a seat beside me, his friends taking the other seats in my area.

"Hey," he said. "Where's your _body guard_?" they laughed, I rolled my eyes.

"Seth's no bodyguard. He's my friend." The others ohed as if Rick got dissed.

"So, how's the ol' boyfriend?" He asked. "Still with him or do I finally get a chance?"

"No way, man!" one of his friends said. "She'd be with me, better chance than with you."

"You wanna bet?" the two started wrestling, it reminded me of Jake and Embry yesterday, only these guys would never have the bodies they had.

I ignored them, showing I wasn't interested in their little gig. Seth came then and put the keys on my desk. He took Rick's seat as the bell rang. Rick glared at Seth for taking his seat, and then sat on my other side, pushing the person next to me out of his chair.

The day went on usual, lunch was a bore, Seth and I talked again like nothing happened. It usually happened when I had a fight with him. We'd fight, and then later we'd forget about it. The only time I really hung out with Seth was at school. Nowhere out of it… but I wished I could, just a little. But I loved Jacob's company as well. Jake was my best friend, lover, technical fiancé, imprint… the list was endless.

Seth and I usually sat alone at lunch, unless people decided to join us suddenly, without asking. Usually people backed off, rumor had it people thought we were dating and would start making out in the middle of lunch. People who sat with us took chances or were trying to woo Seth or me. Seth was pronounced the hottest boy at school when he arrived, I was always the hot girl so people thought we belonged together. Of course, that would never happen. I loved Seth, but not in _that_ way. It'd always be Jacob, Jacob only. Seth never found interest in any of the girls here either. He always said there was better selection on the reservation school.

After school, I didn't really expect to see David at my locker.

"Hi." I said in a polite manner, getting what I needed together.

"Hey…um… so…" he was biting his lip. "Do you want a drive home?"

_What exactly is he doing? First yesterday, now today? I never knew David was so desperate!_ I thought.

"No," I said walking to the parking lot. He followed. "I have a car and Jacob's driving me to work so I won't be going home yet."

Seth was running home so Jake was driving me to work, like always.

"Please, Renesmee… can you give me a chance?" he _was _desperate.

"I have no chances to give." I said.

"He's just trying to get in your pants. I can tell you that." My mouth opened wide. He smiled. I started to growl, uncharacteristic of me. He started to back away slowly, wondering what I was doing.

"Nessie…" familiar warm arms wrapped around my waist to calm me. It worked. "Breathe, Ness…"

He started kissing my neck and faced me. His lips met mine for a second as a sign of reassurance. He then turned. David was staring at us, his face almost sorry, but also a pout at the same time. Jacob smirked and kissed me again, this time, longer. When he let go, David was gone. I was actually glad Jacob kissed me, since _this _audience was irritating _me_.

It was true. I was used to guys hitting on me. But never like what David said.

"Let's get out of here." I said. I gave him my keys and he led me to the car.

The drive was silent to Seattle. I was mostly in shock of what happened with David and I. What he said was really bothering me. I knew that what he said wasn't true, never in a hundred years, but still… it was an insult.

"Nessie, honey, talk to me." Jake said, breaking the silence. "That guy practically had his hands all over you, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Jake," I said. "It's not you. It's what he said… it's just bugging me." He kept his eyes on the road.

"What _did_ he say?" I gave him my hand to show him, better that then tell him in words. His eyes grew wide when he saw.

"Oh." He just said. "Nessie, you know that's not true."

"I know." I said. "But… no one ever said something like that to me… at least not to my face."

He grunted.

"I thought you were used to the guys hitting on you. Don't let those comments get to you." He said.

"I know, Jake! It's just… it wasn't about me… it was about you…" he was silent for a moment and took a deep breath.

"How was school?" he asked. I hated it when he changed the subject, but it was better than talking about David.

"Boring…" I said. "Did Seth tell you he has to audition for the spring musical?"

Jake started laughing. I took that as a no.

"Why is it so funny?" I asked.

"He never had any interest in singing _or _acting." He said.

"Yeah, but he has to because he got in trouble for fighting at school. He said he was just playing, but Mr. Greene said he had to audition as a consequence." He laughed again. I joined in.

"What about you, Ness." He said. I shook my head.

"No, Jake. I don't sing. But, maybe I'll play in the orchestra with my guitar or something." He nodded.

"What musical is it anyway? _High School Musical_?" he laughed.

"Hey! _High School Musical_ is a classic!" I argued.

"Ness, that movie was just plain corny!"

"Okay, Zac Efron didn't have the best hair, but the songs aren't bad!" He snorted.

"Nessie, he barely acted or _sang_ in that movie! _17 Again_ was probably the best acting he's done." I nodded.

"True, the _Derby Stallion_ wasn't that good either. What about the second and third?" I asked.

"Okay, the second wasn't bad. The third one, well… let's just say it wasn't as good as the others."

"Gabriella's outfit for the prom did make her look like a peacock." I agreed. He laughed.

"That's what Embry and Quil said."

"You _watched_ that movie with them?" I asked in shock. He blushed a little.

"We were a little curious, besides, we were like 14. Quil thought Vanessa was hot. Claire wanted watch the third one." I laughed, and I decided to answer his first question.

"I'm not sure about which musical we're doing." He chuckled.

"At least I have something to tease Seth about." I hit his shoulder.

"Be nice." I cautioned.

He pulled up to the employee parking of the restaurant.

"What time are you done?" he asked, as I grabbed by things.

"I think 7:30." I said. "Are you leaving the car or…"

"Yeah, only for a little bit though. I'll try to make it by then, but just in case…" he threw the keys to me and I caught them.

"Don't wait for me." He said. I kissed his cheek goodbye.

"Love you." I said as I climbed out of the car. He did as well and he went running into the forest.

"Well, you're about two minutes late," Charlotte said, as I was putting my apron on. "That's a first."

I tied my hair back into a neat pony tail. Charlotte didn't care about that. She was into her pink highlights being shown with her hair down. Costumers don't really complain, as Seth said, she was "scary" to them. No one really wants to mess with Charlotte.

"Fight in school." I simply said, collecting my note pad and pen to put in the pockets.

"Please tell me it was a fist fight." She said, hoping for a story.

"It wasn't." her smile faded. "But, he said the most insulting things ever."

I headed out to start my job. When I collected drinks for the second table, Charlotte was there.

"What _kind_ of things did he say to you, Nessie." I rolled my eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Besides, I'm trying to work so don't remind me." I served the tables their drinks and then went to get the other orders from Grant.

"Let me guess," Grant said. "Boy trouble? More guys hitting on you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah." I said. "Now give me the damn steak." He frowned, and then handed them to me.

Suddenly, I felt a pain in my right hand. I dropped the plates on the counter seeing a bloody knife beside them.

"Ow." I said.

"Oh, crap!" Grant said. "I'm so sorry."

It stung a lot. Déjà vu crept up on me, like what just happened flashed before me. It was that dream I had last night. It seemed like slow motion as Grant and Charlotte went to get me around the back. I didn't move. I saw the flash of copper again. I was stunned.

"Nessie… NESSIE!" were fait yells I heard. I didn't feel the pain as I was stunned. When the flash left. The pain came back. I grunted from it.

"Nessie, get your butt in the back! You're bleeding all over the counter." Charlotte said. She was right. The plates and the counter had little drops of my blood. My hand was covered in it. My eyes widened. The last time I remembered seeing_ my_ blood, was almost two years ago.

Charlotte began pushing me toward the door, but then Grant carried me. I didn't care, I barely noticed. But when I got inside, I told him to put me down to let me take care of myself. I knew how to take care of my wounds, but usually they should heal so, I would need props.

When I put my hand under the water in the sink, I only did it to get rid of the blood on my hand. I knew it wouldn't be flowing anymore… but when I dried my hand off, blood was on the towel… weird. I had to panic though. The cut was so deep, Charlotte offered to take me to the hospital, I insisted on taking myself though. Jake couldn't see me like this, my shift was almost over anyway so, I had to count my lucky stars that he wouldn't pick me up, for once in my life.

I used the bandages for real purposes this time and I hoped that I took care of it properly until I went to the hospital. Stupid power UNKNOWN had. My phone began to vibrate. It was a text from UNKNOWN. I went outside quickly to check it. I had to try not to use my right hand to open it, the pain was so excruciating. I have had worse though.

"_Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee… shame on you for doubting us… but this is only the beginning…_" it said.

I took a deep breath and tears started falling. This was really real. This was no prank.

**AN: Spooky, huh? Anyway, I'm thinking of re-writing Twilight's Sun because I don't like the way I wrote it (skipping the love building and right to the problem…). What do you guys think? Of course, I'm going to finish what I started though (Breaking Eclipse and then MAYBE Midnight Moon) . Also, people KEEP FORGETTING THE APOSTROPHIE WHEN MAKING VIDS ABOUT IT, that or the S! So, yeah. What do you think of that? Also, what play do you think Seth should be auditioning for? I originally had Grease but then I remembered The Sound Of Music :P u think Nessie should land a part as well? Tell me in a REVIEW! (or pm me on youtube…)**

**PS: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HSM! I LOVE ALL THE MOVIES AND THAT'S JUST WHAT I THOUGHT JAKE AND NESSIE WOULD SAY ABOUT THOSE MOVIES!**

**PSS: Kenzii canceled… three times… but I hope who ever the winner of the contest is, is RELIABLE as well as the voice actors!**


	8. Confusion Renesmee

**AN:Sorry it took so long. I was trying to see where I should start. :P I need ideas for dreams Nessie could have. I decided to go with the play Grease.**

**

* * *

**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 8: Confusion

I had to get 30 stitches on my hand, they hurt like hell. When I got home, my hand was healed, I guess that this power doesn't last long. There were still scars though, maybe they would heal later. I had to look up on the internet how to get rid of them. They hurt but at least the secret would be kept. I hoped doctor Snow wouldn't call Charlie about the stitches.

Before I left work, I grabbed some steak for Charlie for his dinner, Grant assumed that I wouldn't cook with a cut hand. Charlie didn't complain when I brought home food from work. So when he came home, he was as happy as can be.

After that night, I had a different nightmare every night, not always the same, only before it came true. They seemed like casual ones that would happen to a human: Science experiment gone wrong, sprained ankle in gym, I even passed out walking into math class once talking to Seth. After that, Seth was beginning to notice and was sticking to me like glue. If people didn't know better, people would think he was crushing on me. Or like people thought, he was a body guard.

"Nessie," Seth said, we were eating lunch together. He sat beside me instead of the regular in front. "You should audition for the musical, with me."

I stared at him for a second.

"Seth," I said. "I'm no singer. If you want me to be part of the team, then I'll play guitar in the orchestra. I'll be safe there."

"We're doing the karaoke thing." _Great_. I thought.

"Then I'll do make-up, or costumes, anything! I'm not auditioning." I was sure there was the signup sheet somewhere.

"Look," he said. "I'm no singer either, but I'm just forced to do this." I rolled my eyes.

"Should've thought of that before you got in trouble." He huffed at me.

"Fine." He said. I continued to eat my salad. "Can you at least help me pick a song for my audition, then?" I shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Seth smiled and I laughed.

We made plans after school for my house to see what sheet music and musical movies I had. To be honest, I was actually looking forward to it. There actually was one spot left for costume making so I took that. Maybe I could get Alice to get some costumes off a catalogue or something. Seth laughed at this idea thinking I was genius.

"Did Roxanne ever audition for musicals?" Seth asked as we drove home together.

"You don't remember?" I asked. They were still dating at the time of the last spring musical. He shook his head.

"I don't remember much of Roxanne… that's why the guys are getting suspicious." I nodded and answered.

"No. She did costumes and tried out sometimes, never got in though." He nodded. I pulled into Charlie's driveway and we grabbed our stuff. We were finished homework in a matter of minutes. I finished first, so I looked around for some movies and stuff. We only had a few but still.

"What play are we doing again?" I asked collecting all the movies I could.

"Um… _Grease_." He said. I started laughing a little.

"What?" he asked. I looked at him, he was putting away his homework.

"Technically, that musical's about a girl changing herself to impress a guy." He pursed his lips for a second.

"True." He said. I held out the movie for him to see I have it.

"You wanna watch it first or watch another musical?" I asked.

"Another." He said. I spread the musical DVDs I had. We had about 8.

"Take your pick." I said. He studied them for a second.

"You pick for me." He smiled. I bit my lip trying to pick.

"You a Beatles fan?" I asked. He pursed his lips again.

"Kinda." He said. "Some songs are cool." I held out _Across the Universe_.

"Seen this?" I asked. His eyes widened.

"No way!" he took it from my hands. "There's a musical for the Beatles?"

"Yeah." I smiled at his enthusiasm. "You wanna watch it?"

"Hell, yeah!" I giggled and put the movie in the DVD player.

I stayed sitting on the floor as Seth watched on the couch. Eventually though, he joined me. I didn't say anything at first, but then he put his arm casually around my shoulder.

"Seth, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to take his arm off me. He shrugged and didn't fight me.

"Sorry." He said, sighing. "Out of line." I nodded.

"Yeah, it was." I looked at the screen again. During the scene _Because_. I didn't like this scene, not only the music creeped me out, it was a sex scene.

"Um…" I may as well talk. "Anything interest you so far?"

He gave me a look, it looked like confusion, humor and lust at the same time… I couldn't be sure.

"I mean the songs." I said. I blushed a little. He laughed a little, looking at me and not the screen.

"Um… _With A Little Help From My Friends_ or maybe _Girl_… Have to watch the rest of the movie." I nodded and looked at the time.

"I have to make dinner for Charlie, you staying for dinner?" I asked, getting up.

"Sure, why not." He smiled. "Good food anytime." I laughed and he took his position back on the couch.

I checked the fridge, there were still leftovers but not enough for Seth. So, I made more pasta. There was enough sauce, at least.

When the movie finished for Seth, the phone rang as I served Seth. Before I could get it, Seth grabbed it and I switched the movie as he pointed to the next one he wanted to see.

"Hello…" he said. He paused for the response. "No problem, Charlie… yeah, Nessie and I are fine, don't worry… not that I can recall… no, Charlie, it's no trouble… I don't know, as long as she wants me to stay… No problem, bye." He hung up.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's running a late. There's that animal problem on the reservation again… but also some hikers missing near Seattle. Maybe late or spending the night at a friend's house. Maybe Billy's or my mom's." I nodded.

"Okay." I said. "Are you going to let his dinner go to waste? He's not going to want it when he gets home." He shook his head and I served him the rest of dinner.

During the trailers, I watched him eat.

"Anything else interest you?" I asked.

"I think _Something_ or _Across the Universe_ or _All you Need is Love_." I nodded.

Seth and I watched about 4 movies until Seth decided on _Something_. We saved _Grease_ for last.

I mouthed the words to some songs I knew. I even hummed a little. Seth put his arm around me again, but I let it go this time. I even cuddled a little. He was so warm… so not Jake.

I stiffened when Jacob came to mind.

"Seth…" I whispered, pleading. He turned toward me.

"Nessie… I…" I moved away from him and got up. His heart beat so fast. The movie was over.

"I… better go." I said. He blocked the door.

"No, I'll go. It's getting late anyway… and Charlie's coming." I watched take his stuff and go out the door. Then I headed for the kitchen to put dishes away.

"Hey Seth… um, what's wrong?" I heard Charlie say. I didn't hear a reply, just a grunt and mumbles.

I was breathing heavily.

"Nessie, what's going on?" I heard Charlie say. I clutched the kitchen counter for support.

"Nessie… what… Nessie!" everything went black. Last thing I saw was a flash of copper out the window. This was another dream in real life.

* * *

**AN: I think I went too fast with what's going on here… oh yeah, and u wanna know how things went with Humanoid aka Charlotte? Well, guess what? She hates me and blocked me on youtube. She thinks we're playing some game now. It's REALLY low of her and twilight4eva121 (yes, the first one to make it a series) to block me. Anyone wanna join team Werepire (my team)? I have 3 people including me, we're cool B) (sunglasses happy face… made it up :P) So, enough of that, what do u think is with Seth? Nessie? LMK, also, what kind of DREAMS should she have? What would u like to see? One person suggested attempt of lemons (won't write 'em but I can try to make an image…). If you want Lemons, will someone volunteer to do it? It's an IF though. =P **


	9. Proof Renesmee Seth

**AN: Wow, two chapters in two days =D**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 9: Proof

When I woke up, Jacob was sleeping on my chair.

"Jake…" I said sleepily. He woke up almost instantly.

"Nessie…" he said. Before I knew it, he was kneeling beside my bed. "Are you okay? Charlie called, said you fainted and had a fight with Seth."

I nodded.

"Yeah… I guess so…" I said. He lay down beside me and held me to his chest. I was so cold, his warmth was inviting.

"Nessie… you're so cold…" he said in worry. I bit my lip.

"Yeah… I guess I am…" He held me tighter and I shivered.

"Why was Seth here anyways?" he asked.

"We were looking for a song for Seth's audition." He nodded. Then, I showed him that exactly happened. Seth putting his arm around my shoulders came last. He growled.

"I'll kill him." He said with clenched teeth.

"No, Jake!" I said. He was trying to get up, but I wouldn't let him. I held onto him until he was breathing normally. I kissed his jaw to help it a little.

"He has no right to touch you like that." He said, sighing.

"I know, Jake." I said between kisses. His heart beat faster as I kissed up and down his neck.

"God… Ness… I…" he breathed. Even I was beginning to be a little breathless.

"What time is it?" I said, looking into his eyes now.

"Um… I… think… 2:45…I… really… do…n't… know…" he breathed. I smirked at the effect I had on him. He tried to kiss my lips, but I turned my head to tease him a little. He gave an adorable pout. I smiled wider and I climbed on top of him.

"Ness…" he whined.

"I'm only teasing you." I continued to kiss his jaw and neck.

"I don't like it though…" he whined again.

"Get used to it." I laughed a little, and he took that opportunity to capture my lips. I couldn't help but moan a little from his tongue inside my mouth. When mine touched his, he groaned a little and flipped us so he was on top. My legs wrapped around his waist and he started kissing down my neck.

"Jake…" I moaned. He was kissing me for what felt like forever, he even started playing a little with my shirt, but suddenly, he stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Charlie's coming, he'd think I'd be sleeping by now." He rushed back to the chair, trying to look a little tired.

I put the covers back on top of me, not realizing Jacob took them off, looking like I just got up. Charlie opened the door.

"Nessie, you're awake?" he asked, I nodded. "You too, Jake? Have you been up all night?" Jacob nodded.

"Well, you should head home and get some sleep." He said in a concerned voice. Jake was like the son he never had. I gave Jacob a look that I didn't want him to go.

"Maybe you're right, Charlie." He said. I gave him another look, what was he doing?

He got up and whispered "I'll be back, don't worry." Then he kissed my cheek and left out the door past Charlie. When the door closed, Charlie sat on my bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, whispering.

"My head hurts a little but I'll be fine." He sighed.

"What happened between you and Seth, anyways?" he asked. I shrugged.

"We just fought a little." I said. He gave me a confused look.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed again.

"Get some sleep." I told him. "You had a long day." He nodded and left with a mumbled goodnight.

Seth and I didn't talk much after that night. He still followed me, but kept his distance. It was wired. Like I said, usually we forgot about the fight or thought it was a silly argument. A few days later, Seth had it.

During gym, Seth walked away from the basketball game he was working on and walked to me, ignoring all the boy's yelling.

"Nessie, we need to talk." He said. I looked at him and put down my water bottle I was drinking.

"What about?" I asked. He took me outside of the gym to talk in the hall. He crossed his arms, an unusual posture for Seth.

"Nessie, what's going on here?" he asked. I gave him a confused look.

"Why don't you ask yourself the same question?" I asked. "You know I'm Jacob's imprint—,"

"Not that!" he said. "I'm talking about what's going on with _you_."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, crossing my own arms. He then trapped me against the wall with his arms. No escape.

"Nessie, what is going on? You're tripping, freezing, getting sick, fainting…" Oh, that. I sighed, of course he noticed.

We were silent, but Seth's position still remained. He began to lean in I pushed him away.

"Seth, stop." I said.

"Nessie… I have some… urge to protect you… I don't know why…" I was beyond confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't explain it now. But _please_ tell me what's going on." Could I trust Seth with my secret? Unknown never told me that I couldn't tell anyone about this.

"Seth… even Jake doesn't know this." I whispered.

"I can keep this secret. You've kept my biggest and… I want to return the favor."

"Seth, I—" the bell rang for the next class. But Seth stayed put, his eyes on me.

We heard a few "get a room"s and weird looks we both ignored. I was the only one who could see them, but still.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me, Nessie." I sighed and just pushed out of Seth's way and rushed into the girl's change room.

Unfortunately, Seth was in my next class. So, he sat beside me. Seth was jotting something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

_Tell me everything, what_'s _going on? I want to know NOW Nessie. Whatever you're keeping from me may just be the reason why I'm starting to have the feel to protect you._

I read it at least 10 times before I decided to reply.

_I've been having these weird dreams lately… but what weird is that after I have them, they come back until they come true._

That was all I had to say. I didn't look at Seth's expression. But I heard he stopped breathing a little. He handed me a reply.

_But what does that mean? You can't get injured or sick, you're a werepire! It's impossible!_

I shook my head at it.

_Someone's making it come true. They have a power similar to Alice's but they can put it in my head. Then, they make me experience these things with human pain._

He scoffed at it, but it was all true. If he didn't want to believe it, then it was his fault for asking.

_Prove it._ He wrote. I bit my lip, there was only one way to.

_Okay…_ I wrote down, but I barely could.

When school was over, I dragged Seth to my car.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I turned to him, my back to the road.

"Last night, I had a dreamt that a motorcycle came by and pushed me into a tree." He gave me a confusing look, then went wide eyed looking behind me. I didn't look, but Seth tried to get me out of the way. I couldn't run from this.

I felt the pain in my back and I saw the tree head toward me.

**Seth Clearwater**

I was next to Nessie in an instant, her forehead with numerous scratches bleeding like crazy. I could barely tell where the blood was flowing from.

Her breathing was short and labored.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Ow…" she said. It caught me by surprise because that was something you would _never_ hear Nessie say.

"I've got 911 on the phone." I heard Lauren—a girl in my history class—say.

"No, I'll drive her myself." I said. The loser on the motor cycle was no were to be seen. All I knew was the biker had copper hair, probably a girl.

I carried Nessie to her car, finding the keys in her hands.

"Geez! Ow, God damn it!" she was clenching her head. I needed something to stop the bleeding, so when we got in the car I took my shirt off. It was already covered in her own blood but it was better then nothing. She lay down in her seat hoping it would stop the drain.

When we half way to the hospital I asked. "So, this is true?" she nodded weakly.

"Yeah, you like your proof?" she asked.

"You didn't have to get hurt for it to happen." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"It was the only way to prove it. In all my dreams, I get hurt." I nodded. "Besides, it would've happened anyway."

I pulled into the hospital.

"Seth, what are you doing?" she asked. I gave her a confused look.

"Nessie, like you said, _human_. You're not healing." She sighed.

"It'll stop soon enough. It always does. All I need from here is a doctor's note for school." I squinted my eyes and sighed.

"Okay…" there was a phone call. She rolled her eyes, without checking the ID.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." She said into it.

"_Telling your werewolf friends now? Ooh, trying to track us?"_ I heard on the other end. Nessie told me to get out of the car as I parked it. She was crying when she hung up the phone. I got back in with caution.

"Nessie…" I said in a soothing voice. She didn't look at me. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't tell Jake, okay? I swear! I'm going to protect you when Jacob can't." she nodded and hugged my neck.

"Thank you." She said. I hugged her back for a second until she let go. When I got out of the car again, I opened the door for her, but she stared at me. Awe in her eyes.

"What?" I asked, almost laughing. She laughed a little as well.

"Um… nothing it's just… did you know you're… sort of beautiful?" I gave her a confused look.

"You hit your head, Ness." I helped her out of the car.

"I'm serious!" she said.

"Thanks… sort of…" We were entering the hospital. What killed me was that when she said I was 'beautiful', some sign of opportunity came up inside of me.

**AN: ooooh! ;) Review review**


	10. Coward Seth Renesmee

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 10: Coward

**Seth Clearwater**

I had to force myself not to think about Nessie. It was wrong of me to keep these secrets from Jacob, especially since she's his imprint. But her secret isn't mine to tell. To be fair, I had to keep my secret and try harder not to get Jake to know. It hasn't already been easy for the last 18 years since I turned into a werewolf.

It was Jacob's job to protect Nessie, but I couldn't understand why I almost had a… thing for her. It was now my job to, since Jacob couldn't. Not knowing the secret. I promised her, I had to keep it.

_Seth, hey!_ Jacob's happy, yet serious voice came up. I concentrated on my surroundings now.

_Hey-y, Jake!_ I thought back in response.

_Got anything yet? _He asked. I shook my head as if he was with me.

_Nada, Jake._ He sighed.

_We're losing it._ Jacob's voice was now hopeless. _Why are bloodsuckers such cowards?_

Suddenly, the air shifted. The three new boys, Drake, Oliver and Nick phased.

_Nick's got a girl friend! Nick's got a girl friend!_ Oliver repeated over and over in a sing song voice.

_Shut it, Oliver!_ He growled. When he spoke again, he was calmer. _Jake, I met this new girl at school and… I felt some… pull to her… like I _need_ her in my life…_

_Uh oh!_ I said. _You imprinted!_

_What?!_ All three boys said at the same time.

_Better tell them, Jake._ I said. We didn't have to tell Peter now, his dad told him about it when he was little.

We finally met up together, Jake said it would be easier if he could see us wolf to wolf.

Nick had chocolate brown fur with a lighter color on two of his paws. Drake was black with white on the eyes and tail, making him look like the bandit he was. Oliver was a sandy color like me with brown stripes on his legs and tail. I had to admit, I was kind of jealous how they had so many patterns and I was plain old sandy.

_Repeat what you felt, Nick._ Jake began.

We all saw what he did, what he felt: Steel cables pulling at a girl with dish water blonde hair, about Nick's age, in the lunch room. She didn't see him but he stared at her. It ended there.

_That's it!_ Jacob said.

_But what _is _it? _ Drake demanded. Jacob sighed.

_Okay, so imprinting is when how a wolf finds their… soul mate._

_Soul mate?_ Oliver asked, suddenly interested.

_Yeah. To pass down the wolf gene, you know? You get that same feeling that Nick had for... what's her name?_

_Jennifer. _He stated._ And she's 17. _

_Okay, so you can imprint on just _anyone_. But it's not by choice. You feel the need to be with them always. To protect them, gravity isn't holding you up anymore. It's her… or in Leah's case: him. You need to be who they want you to be… a friend, a brother, a lover… husband._ Jacob could barely think the last one.

_So, Nessie's your soul mate? _ Drake asked, a little disappointment in his face.

_Yeah…_ Jacob was looking at the ground saying that, but then looked up. _Guys, I'm ready to marry Nessie._ For some reason, those words stung a little, luckily, Jacob was too in thought to notice.

_Weren't you ready like, 2 years ago?_ I asked.

_I… wasn't, really. She promised she will, but… I'm _sick_ of waiting, Seth. I just… don't want to call her my girlfriend anymore… I want to call her my fiancé… wife… but I don't know is _she's _ready…_

_Eww…_ Drake said. Jacob growled a little, I almost had the urge to as well.

_Have you guys even slept together?_ Drake pushed forward.

_That's none of your business!_ Jacob was already on fours, crouching. Just as a warning though, he wouldn't hurt him.

_I'm surprised, Jacob. You think about it all the time. I'll admit, she's one good—_

_STOP!_ Jacob used the alpha voice he barely used on anyone. Drake's mouth shut, he had wide eyes. We were all silent for a minute and Jacob sighed again.

_I have to go see Nessie again. Guys, get started on patrol. I'll be back by sunrise._ Jacob trotted away and looked in my direction.

_Good luck, Seth. We'll all be there on opening night… with tomatoes._ Before I could tease back, he phased. My audition for _Grease _was tomorrow and I haven't practiced much. I had to change my song from _Something _to_ Hey, Jude_. The music teacher, who the principle told me to practice with, told me that I had a sweeter voice so I had to change it. She let me keep the musical but not the song. I was kind of nervous.

_The school play?_ The three boys howled in laughter.

_I know Drake here got into trouble but _never_ had to pay for it like that!_ Oliver hooted as well as the others, I growled.

_If you don't shut up, _I_ will actually kill you guys, Jacob doesn't have to know._ I threatened. I was now second in command so I could sound demanding, but nowhere near Jacob's alpha voice.

_Not if I die laughing! _They continued. I growled and decided to let it go, Jake won't blame me for the howling if I wasn't there.

_Screw you, guys. I'm leaving._ I phased back and started walking to the beach. I would've thought about going home but I had no way of knowing if Kevin was here. He came and went in the house as he pleased. I was thinking of moving out but my mom needed me so, it had to be Leah if one of us was leaving.

Unfortunately, Sue adored Kevin. So, she had to problem with him. If only she knew what was going on in that girl's head, or what they do when she's not home. Urg! I hated having an imprinted sister. Or… did I hate how I had no imprint?

**Renesmee Cullen**

I only got minor scratches. I did have to get 8 more stitches for the biggest cut. I guessed removing them would have to be a habit of mine. I did get the doctors note, as needed so I was at least able to skip some classes.

Charlie heard about the accident, he was the first one the hospital called when I walked in. I already removed the stitches by the time he was at the hospital, just leaving, really. I had to call that luck, though.

Now, I was in bed. I was in the usual position with Jacob. I couldn't sleep, not because he was here, but because the thought of _Seth_ being my _real_ body guard felt… weird. Jacob was usually the one to protect me, always. It was his job, not Seth's. But what could Jacob do to protect me from a secret he didn't know he needed to protect me from.

Unknown gave me a warning: "Tell your boyfriend, we'll run before he gets to us. That wouldn't be good because us running means we can't make those nightmares come true, therefore, you're going to be having them over and over…"

I shivered from the thought, Jacob's arms tightened around me thinking I was cold.

The dreams I had the first night, they never came back. I knew they would when they came true, I was hoping it wasn't so soon though. I could barely take much more of it after about 2 weeks. The only thing that kept me off of it was Jacob. We were getting more serious… I had to admit, I was a little scared. I wasn't used to this, and Jacob always had a pull to me, like I did to him.

I eventually _did_ fall asleep, but I was so tired in the morning. The new dream: a stage light hitting my head and knocking me down the stage. That made me nervous, I had to watch Seth's audition today, I had to be one of the judges. All I had to do, was stay in my seat. Just avoid the stage at all times.

I haven't heard Seth sing, but I hoped it was worth it. It was a shame he had to change the song, but Ms. Fredson knows what she's doing… I hope.

After sharing a long kiss, Jacob crept out the window and into the night. I was going to go see him tonight, even though it was Friday, I had to skip work. The boss' son, Sky, was Grant's boyfriend so he told me to take as long as I needed to recover. Now, Jacob knew about the cut, but according to me, I was healed and was just playing. Jacob thought it was odd for Sky to give me so long to recover, I was only a waitress. I just shrugged, he never really complained.

Auditions were held after lunch, Seth was shaking like mad. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was phasing.

"Nessie, audition… _please_! I can't do this alone! Mrs. Verdonk can find someone else to do costumes, maybe Alice!" he begged over and over. I kept shaking my head.

"No, Seth." I said. "Your punishment." He frowned at me.

"Nessie," he gave me a pout, adorable, but not as close to Jacob's. "Please?" I turned away and crossed my arms.

"Nope." I said. He sighed and I grabbed his sheet music to hand it to him. He stared at if for a second and then took it. I smiled. "Any parts interesting you?" I asked. He bit his lip.

"Tree #4 sounds interesting." I slapped his arm. "Okay, okay. #3." I rolled my eyes.

"What about Danny or Kenickie?" he laughed.

"No way. Do I _look_ like a druggie?" he asked.

"No, but the other rolls are nerds." He banged his head on the table.

"Why me?" I heard him mumble. I continued to eat my sandwich.

Seth was still mourning when it was time for auditions. The plays were never packed. It would've been if Seth's audition spread.

I took my seat with Mr. Greene and Mrs. Verdonk along with 2 other teachers and students. After the long intro about what the play was about and how these auditions work, we finally began.

No surprise, Adrene—queen of the drama club and always landed lead in school plays—was the first to go. She sang _Show Me _from _My Fair Lady, _beautifully and acted well. So, was she nice at all? Well, not to me. I once heard that it was only because she was jealous of me. I was so beautiful and mysterious and she was… average. But I did like her dark brown hair and tanned skin. But still, I always see her boyfriend giving me winks that I ignore.

It was boring. People here were either good at singing or bad. There was no in between. I had the urge to fall asleep, really, I was that bored. Finally, Seth's audition, the last one, came.

Seth said he had to change his song, no thanks to Mrs. Verdonk. But she was a good singing teacher so she probably knows what's best. Seth was shaking when he entered the stage, I could even hear his heart beat loudly. He blushed, to calm him, I waved. He bit his lip and took deep breaths.

It took a good 5 minutes before Mrs. Verdonk decided to skip Seth's nod and just go with the piano. I recognized the tune right away, _Hey Jude_. A beautiful song sung my Max/Joe Anderson. As soon and Seth started to sing, he was quiet.

"Be louder!" Mrs. Verdonk said to him. He was instantly louder… his voice was beautiful! Sweet and beautiful. With feeling and everything, even more then Joe which I thought was never possible. I went wide eyed and so did the others. Eventually, when he saw my expression, he smiled and lost his stage fright.

Unfortunately, his song came to an end. The whole stage was silent then suddenly burst into applause! I stood up to clap as everyone else did. I then ran up to the stairs and hugged him, completely forgetting about my dream.

"Nessie!" Seth exclaimed. Suddenly, he pushed me out of the way and Seth got hit by a stage light… the one that was supposed to hit me.

**AN: ps, Jennifer is girlsrule001 on youtube, Ms. Verdonk is my singing teacher, and Adrene is WizardInTheMaking on youtube. Epic, huh? =P REVIEW REVIEW!**

**(Don't own My Fair Lady or Hey Jude ect… I love u Joe Anderson… I love Taylor more though, sorry, u still have a great voice =D)**


	11. Deep Renesmee

**AN: Okay, listen to me babble and curse, okay? I know this thing is fake, but really, people on youtube just tick me off. Okay, so I used to be best friends with twilight4eva121 (who, mind you was the first TS filmer) but then her other friend (who's now my friend) who I hated at the time was getting in the way of our friendship. Then ramboducky1213/HumanoidFilms (who was the second filmer and one of this series biggest fans) and I became best friends along with her friend Steven and we would always talk about how much we hated the other two, including 4eva. Then Rambo had to cancel the series and stopped talking to me (yeah, YOU stopped talking to ME, I know my OWN HISTORY). Suddenly, I see 4eva and Rambo/humanoid are the best of friends and 4eva's giving humanoid the best parts in her series. And Steven even cancels the series we were making… I put HOURS into making the script! Then I meet jdthemindfreak/Sky. So, 4eva and humanoid start dissing me and making up lies and crap and BLOCK ME! I complain about it to Sky and he says he's on my side. When I was in the middle of writing this chapter, I get some kind of message "I'm quitting HSM2 because I don't want to work with you." So we go on MSN and I ask why. He says "I don't trust you. 4eva told me about what kind of a horrible friend you are and I realize she's right." So I'm saying WTF????!!!! I told him secrets and he was only USING me? I EVEN STAYED UP UNTIL MIDNIGHT TO TALK TO HIM! Really, I hate it when people become your friends and get close… then dump you for your exfriends! That's why I hate this. I have something to say to you, twilight4eva121, HumanoidFilms/ramboducky1213, jdthemindfreak/Sky… FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU TO THE DEEPEST PIT IN HELL WHERE YOU AND YOUR KIND BELONG!**

**Whoo… that's off my chest… enjoy. And if it suddenly sounds weird in the makeout scene, it was because that's where I was when this happened… jd's hate mail I mean. Oh yeah, and Humanoid, you're going to LOVE what I did to you in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 11: Deep

**Renesmee Cullen**

We were at the hospital. Seth thankfully, wasn't hit completely, only his left leg was broken. Unfortunately, he would need crutches as props. He was healed about 2 hours after the incident.

I was waiting outside of the door of his room, feeling extremely guilty at the moment. The only reason why he was here was because he was trying to protect me. But I never knew he'd go to such extremes. He was right, he was _very_ protective of me. In fact, I didn't know he would do that for me… Jake was usually the one to go to such measures.

"Nessie!" Jacob walked at a fast pace to me entering the hospital doors. He hugged me tightly. "Thank GOD! You're okay!" he whispered. He looked at me now. "What happened?"

I told him through my touch, skipping Seth's singing to get to the point. I only showed where Seth pushed me out of the way and him struggling to get his bleeding leg out of the stage floor.

"Ouch." Jacob said, biting his lip. "I owe him one." I shook my head.

"You owe him nothing, Jake." I said. "I'm the one he was trying to protect."

"But it's because he protected you means you're alive. You're my girlfriend, and he knows I can't live without you."

I could've brought up the fact that it could've been only for… his own sake and not Jake's, but that could work too. I didn't notice that Jacob struggled to get the word _girlfriend_ out a little.

"But it's my fault," I insisted. "If that didn't happen, Seth wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"It's not like you magically made the stage light fall, Ness."

_Maybe I did._ I thought. I sighed.

Jacob drove me to La Push in my car. He ran all the way from the forest to the hospital so he didn't have his own car. I had to make Jacob dinner, anyway. Seth had to stay overnight in the hospital, just in case.

Charlie was staying with Sue at the hospital for a while, which meant that I could stay as long as I wanted at Jacob's house. I was cool with that. We didn't really have much to do, since it was night. So, we ended up watching some old movies. One of them was a musical.

In the middle of it, Jacob asked me, "How was Seth's audition, other than the light, I mean."

I smiled a little. "It was actually… not bad." Lie. _Not bad_ was a lack of words. But saying Seth was _fantastic_ or _amazing_ sounded too… unexpected for Jacob. "He was pretty good."

Jacob chuckled a little. "What part did you and the others give him?"

"We had to rush him to the hospital, so I don't know if the list was done, anyway." He nodded, eyes still on the screen.

"What were you thinking? One of the nerds?" I laughed a little.

"Maybe Kenickie…" I said, honestly, that part or Danny. Both were good parts and suited Seth's voice.

Jacob kissed my head, his arms around me. I cuddled into his chest a little to make things more comfortable. I breathed in his woodsy scent, the best in the world. His heart beat, the best lullaby in the world. His eyes, had trust and love in them; Every time I looked in them, I was drowning in an onyx sea. His smile, it brightened the room, maybe all of Forks. His lips, so perfect and loved to be kissed. I loved Jacob with all my heart, everything I am. He was mine, and will be for eternity.

"What?" Jacob asked, realizing my staring. I giggled.

"I just love you." I said. He smiled and my heart beat faster than it already was.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but I think I love you more then you know." I raised one eyebrow.

"How so?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I just don't tell you I love you as often as I should."

"Well, do you?" I asked. He laughed a little and turned his body to mine.

"Of course I do, Nessie. I thought we established that." He looked into my eyes. As a result, I barely remembered what we were talking about.

"Then say it." I whispered. He kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then my lips for a few seconds. When he let go, he was breathless.

"I love you." He said, with love in his voice.

He kissed my lips again, longer this time and I kissed him back with the same amount of love I could. He lay me down on the couch, with him on top of me, kissing my neck.

"I love you, too." I said, breathless. I could feel him smile against my neck, kissing to my collar bone and back to my jaw. I took his face in my hands after a few minutes so he could kiss my lips, he turned his head though, to tease me.

"You're mean." I said, pouting. He laughed.

"I'm just teasing you." He repeated my words. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me, Jake." He shook his head. I pouted again, he laughed again.

"You're so adorable when you pout like that." I huffed and decided to press my own lips to his.

I kissed him angrily now, but it eventually wore off to the same passion as before. My tongue played with his and my hands went under his shirt to touch his bare back. He didn't mind it at all. We were breathing through our noses so we wouldn't have to let go to breath. But I was hard _to_ breath because Jacob was making be breathless. Then, he did something unexpected. He put his hands under my shirt and started traveling upward…

Suddenly, the phone rang. He groaned, let go of me and got up to answer it. I followed him there and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my hair.

"Hello?" he asked. I could hear who it was on the other end.

"_Hey, Jacob… um, is Nessie there?_" Charlie, of course. Why did he sound so upset? Jacob handed me the phone.

"Hey, Charlie." I said.

"_I'm so sorry…_" he said in a grave voice.

"What is it?" I asked. Charlie paused, I could hear him breathing heavily.

"_Charlotte…she…_" Charlie took another deep breath and got it out in it. "_Your friend Charlotte got killed by some animal in Seattle..._"

I was in shock. I could barely move. All I could do was stare at nothing.

"_Nessie… you still there? Jacob, did she faint again?_" I could barely hear him, Jacob took the phone from me and talked to Charlie. I didn't listen. Charlotte was dead? How could this happen? She was my best human friend… was, at least.

I felt Jacob carrying me to the couch and he held onto me. Kissing my hair and whispering it was going to be alright. No, it couldn't be. Charlotte was dead… I didn't even say goodbye to her.

Tears came down from my eyes and soaked Jacob's shirt. He didn't mind, he knew I was in pain. I started sobbing as well and clutched Jacob's shirt. I needed him right now, I couldn't stand to be alone. Not now. Jacob didn't talk and I appreciated that. I couldn't talk right now. I needed to get the tears out of me.

When I calmed down a little, I was also a little tired.

"Charlie said it's okay for you to stay here for tonight." He whispered.

Funny of Charlie to think nothing would _happen_ with Jacob and I _alone_ in the house… he trusts him that much? Really? Maybe he took me in pain into consideration that nothing _can_ happen since I was in so much pain. He would be right. We wouldn't try anything tonight.

I only nodded in response and fell asleep in his warm embrace.

I didn't go to Charlotte's funeral. I waited for the next day to go, when her coffin was buried. I payed a visit to her parents. Her boyfriend, Steven, died as well. People say he was killed by the animal, but I personally thought he committed suicide. I knew this was no animal though… I could tell.

I went back to work after visiting her grave, feeling guilty for talking such a long time off of work. Seth offered to take over Charlotte's job, I was okay with it, so was the boss. So now, I brought him to work.

No one wanted me to serve them, unlike other days. They could see I was depressed, and Seth could as well, so he was never so happy go lucky around me.

After a week of working, I dropped someone's order and didn't bother picking it up. I ran in the kitchen, ignoring the man's screams and Seth's apologies to the man, I ran into the fridge. I usually saw in movies this is what cooks did when they were depressed or needed some alone time. I sobbed in my hands, tears soaking them, as if I put my hand in water.

The boss, Craig, suggested I go home early and come back when I was better. Seth offered to do double for me, at least that made me smile a little.

When I came home that day and hung up my coat, Charlie was waiting for me.

"Seth called." He said automatically. I nodded and headed for the stairs to work on homework, what was left of it that is.

When I was in the middle of math, Charlie walked inside, not bothering to knock.

"I called your mom." He said. I frowned to myself. He waited for a reply, maybe a scream or two. But I stayed silent. He took a deep breath and continued. "We think you should… go to Alaska to visit her…" I looked at him, shock in my eyes.

"What?!" I asked, barely able to talk. He held his hands up defensively.

"Just until you get better… you need a break from work. Just a week or two… or a month… however long it takes." He was right. Maybe I _did_ need a break.

I missed my family so much. I missed Emmett's booming laugh, Alice's smile, Esme's cooking… but I mostly missed my parents. Edward's piano playing, filling the whole house with music. And I missed Bella's… well, mothering.

I nodded. "Okay," I said, smiling a little from the thought of seeing my family again. "I'll call Jacob and see—,"

"Jacob's not going." Charlie said. I stared at him. I spoke in a calm, but shaking voice.

"Grandpa, I need Jacob more than ever right now." I said.

"But you need to think about your family too, Nessie. You see Jacob and Seth everyday—,"

"But I need him _now_! He's comforting me—,"

"Your family can do the same for you!" Charlie was beginning to raise his voice. I was too. "You can go one _week_ without sleeping with Jacob!"

My jaw hung open. Did he really just say that? He thinks that I'm having sex with Jacob? I hit my head with my hands.

"So, is this what this is about? Jacob and I having… sex?" I couldn't get the word out without shivering. Charlie bit his lip. He hated having this conversation as much as I did. I took a deep breath to calm down, he wouldn't believe me if I yelled.

"Grandpa, I'm a _virgin_, okay?" I said. "Jacob and I haven't done _anything_! Where'd you get that idea?"

"Um… Billy was getting a little… concerned about you guys so…" I rolled my eyes.

"You and Billy gossip like old women!" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"So I've been told." We were now silent.

"Is it that you don't trust Jacob?" I asked. I needed to know so I knew my ground rules here with the truth. I've been convinced that he trusted Jacob more than his own son in law.

"It's not that." He said. He took a deep breath. "It's just that… I lost my daughter so young and… I'm concerned about you guys." He laughed a little without humor. I nodded understanding. "I trust Jacob. I really do. But… I just want you two to be safe. I don't want you to get hurt… like your mother and father…"

"Jacob won't leave me." I said, remembering the story of Edward leaving Bella.

"I know that…" he said. "But… don't grow up too fast, please? I can see Jacob treats you well." I nodded in agreement.

"Like a princess." I said. He laughed.

"Nessie, listen." He said after a minute. "Can you spend a little less time with Jacob? I liked how Seth came over for a bit." I nodded.

"I need to work with Seth anyway for school." I said. Charlie smiled a little. I wasn't done my previous argument, though. "So… can Jacob come?" He nodded. I smiled.

"If it's okay with your mom." He said. I hugged him.

"Thanks Grandpa!"

* * *

**AN: I wanted to write about Alaska and all but I was wondering what to write about it =P I'm kinda better now… you know what I need? A new friend. Yeah. I'm a little better (thank you my Taylor poster…s :P, love you *SMOOCH*). Any new friends? Thanks. (Oh yeah, if ur on my side, write TEAM WEREPIRE on a review along with your comments ;D). What are you looking for in the next chapter? Should I use the whole thing for Alaska? Or like half or whatever… I miss the Cullens too… And what do you need more of to make this a more interesting story? More makeout scenes? Any moves =P what about Seth? (And I have an idea for the ahem attempt… so don't ask)**

**-Nessie**

**PS: Congrats to Sharronxxx56, the new filmer for the twilight's sun saga =D**

**PSS: I may or may not update much now, it's close to show night for the musical I'm in =P so they're calling me in a lot. But don't worry, I'll get these done.**


	12. Alaska Jacob Renesmee

**AN: okay, okay. Sorry for whatever. I'm also sorry your friends and you can't handle the truth about the note. I don't 'fuck you to hell' *rolls eyes*. So don't diss my family, or tell me to go to hell or whatever you're telling me to do. Go ahead and stop reading, unsubscribe, I don't care. Really, but I'm not putting any friends in this book (sorry Kenzii, not because you ticked me off but because it's my new policy).Thanks to those who joined team werepire =) Enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 12: Alaska

**Jacob Black**

Nessie and I slept through most of the plane ride to Alaska. Yeah, Nessie insisted Seth came along as well. Edward gladly agreed.

I had a special reason to go to Alaska so I was really smiling like an idiot when Nessie asked me to come with her. At the same time, I was worried. What if Edward said no? Would Bella try to kill me like when she found out I imprinted on her own daughter? I had Seth so at least I had someone to cover my back again.

"What are you smiling about?" Seth asked as Nessie slept on my shoulder. I played with her hair as she slept. I laughed a little, but not too much to wake my Nessie.

"You know why." I said, not even looking at Seth. I could see him nodding at the corner of my eye.

"You know, Edward will know by the time you get into the car." He warned. I rolled my eyes.

"I kind of figured that, but still. He can't talk about it in front of Nessie. That'll give too much away."

"True that, true that." I thought of another question for Seth.

"So, did the cast list for Grease go up yet?" I chuckled a little. So did he.

"No." he said. "But I really want to know." I looked at Seth in surprise.

"Why?" I asked in curiosity.

"I want to see how well I did in beating those other guys." He laughed, I rolled my eyes.

"Right." I said.

"It'll be up Monday morning." I nodded. Seth decided to fall asleep then.

When we finally got there, Nessie dropped her bags and ran to Edward and Bella's open arms.

"Mom! Dad!" She cried. Edward and Bella just laughed and hugged her back.

When they were done hugging, Bella hugged both me and Seth. Edward hid a frown and just nodded at me as he smiled at Seth.

Edward kept a stone face in the car. He didn't look at me or say anything to me. He talked, but only short sentences. Bella would usually give him a look, maybe saying he was being rude. Not that I blamed him.

When we got to the house, Edward told me he wanted to talk. Weird, right? He let Nessie go inside and see the rest of the family, but he led me and Bella into the forest.

Edward and Bella were silent. I waited, letting them take their time to think or whatever. I didn't know it would take so long.

"You really want to marry her?" Edward asked after a good 5 minutes. I nodded.

"Of course I do." I said. "I'm ready more than ever."

"But she's graduating, Jacob. She's going to University—,"

"I thought it was _her_ choice where to go for College. She doesn't have to go to the University of Alaska." I said.

"But her family lives here." Bella finally spoke.

"I know that." I said.

"Why do you want to marry her so early?" Edward was getting angry now. "Why not wait until she's done college?"

"Because, Edward, I love her." I said. Edward took a deep breath. "I'm ready to take it to extremes. I can wait for kids, but not to marry her."

We were silent again for another good 5 minutes.

"You have my blessing." Bella said. Edward didn't say anything. I smiled.

"Thanks, Bells." I said. She looked at Edward, he was looking at the ground. Edward sighed.

"Okay… fine, Jacob. But only because I want Renesmee to be happy." I nodded in understanding.

"Thanks." So, that was that. I was officially allowed to marry Nessie… to make her Renesmee Black… it did have a ring to it. I smiled from the thought of calling her that. "Mrs. Renesmee Black…"

"I'm guessing you don't have any ideas of when to propose to her… do you?" I shook my head, feeling guilty.

"No clue." He laughed.

"Make it special, that's all." I already knew that. Just not how to.

"Are you considering Graduation?" Bella asked, suddenly getting excited.

"I was." I said. "That's all I have for now… I don't know if she'd like to go to prom again…" I shrugged. "The guys are helping me out but nothing seems good enough." The new guys in the pack were no help at all. The suggestions seemed too old fashion, and so… already used. I wanted to do something unique. But some of the made faces and rolled their eyes. Especially Drake. Peter was less annoying.

"New pack members?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Peter, Drake, Oliver and Nick." I rolled my eyes.

"Any of them imprint?" Bella asked.

"One did. Drake seems to have a little crush on Renesmee." Edward said. I growled, I hated it when I thought of Drake hitting on my Nessie. I usually would've joked about it, but Nessie was mine. Mine only.

"You have an interesting claim on Renesmee, don't you?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes. No, duh.

We didn't stay long after that. When we got inside, everyone was smiling at me. It was weird, having a bunch of vampires look at me. I wondered if they missed me. Highly doubted it. No chance in hell.

**Renesmee Cullen**

I don't know why, but Jacob seemed… different when I invited him to Alaska. On the plane, he smiled a lot and his heart was beating fast at the most random times.

He also seemed more… affectionate. When we went for a walk after dinner, he clung onto me like I would run away from him. But it was a soft pull, he wasn't forcing me into anything. He also kissed me more than usual. Any chance he got—when we were alone or no one was looking—he found some way to touch or kiss me. It wasn't that I minded, it was just unusual. Jacob was never the love-y dove-y type.

His kisses had more passion in them too. I don't know how to put it, it was… unusual. But what was even weirder was that whenever Seth was with us and Jacob was holding me, Seth would have a look. Almost like… he was in pain. I asked Edward about it. He shrugged and said, "his thoughts are actually… strange. I don't know how to put them. He's just confused, I wouldn't worry about it."

I couldn't help but worry though. I tried asking Jacob about it one day when we were just walking in the forest—our usual make out place.

"Jacob… I'm worried about Seth." I said. He looked at me, I couldn't read his face.

"Why? What is it?" he asked concerned and confused.

"I don't know… it's just…" I tried to find some way to put it so he wouldn't think of it as such a big deal. "Seth looks… depressed. When you kiss me or even touch me… he just… has this look…" he bit his lip.

"I've noticed too… also in his thoughts." He pursed his lips. "I haven't actually realized it until now…he stopped thinking about Roxanne… he thinks about…" he trailed off and bit his lip.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged.

"He has flashes of you that I can't even catch. He starts, then when I or any of the guys catch him, he changes his thoughts to something else… it's weird… it's normal for Drake and the rest of them to think about you but not Seth…not Seth…" his eyes were full of confusion.

"I'll talk to him about it." I said. He nodded and kissed my head.

When we got back, Alice came prancing to us, like always.

"What have you been up to?" she asked, smiling mischievously. We would always blush when she said this, today, we shrugged. She had a concerned look and then let it go.

"JACOB!!" Emmett called, angrily. Jacob sighed and walked inside.

"Why's he so pissed?" I asked Alice.

"Jacob apparently beat Emmett's high score in Halo 3." She said. I laughed.

"I DEMAND A MATCH, BLACK!" He said as I walked inside. Jacob shrugged.

"Sure, sure. But I don't even like Halo… it's boring." Emmett growled. Jasper was just laughing.

"Then how did you manage to beat MY score?!" Jacob shrugged again.

"It was too easy. That's the very reason why I think it's boring!" Emmett shoved an XBOX controller into his hands

"I'll give you $100 if you win. If I win, you need to…" Emmett tried to think of something humiliating for him to do. "Wear pink going shopping with Alice." Jacob laughed, completely confident in what he was doing, and the match began.

It was hilarious to see Jacob beat Emmett at such an easy game. I wasn't a fan of Halo either. It was just shooting people and walking. I didn't know why Emmett was a fan of it. If I were to pick an XBOX 360 game to favor, it'd be Beatles Rock Band. It was easy to keep beat and you know all the songs already. The whole family were watching the game and laughing like crazy.

Jacob creamed Emmett, he just laughed.

"Told you so." He said when the game was over. Emmett clenched his teeth.

"I was tired. You haven't seen my best playing." Emmett complained. "I want a rematch tomorrow."

"Whine all you want." Jasper said. "Let's face it, the dog won. Pay up." Emmett pouted and gave Jacob the money and he shoved it into his pocket. He laughed.

"I almost feel guilty for taking your money for beating you at a game I don't even like… almost." Emmett growled.

"Rematch!" he said.

"Match all you want, Emmett. I'll be rich by the time you beat me." The room howled in laughter. Even Edward and Carlisle did.

"Okay, okay." Tanya said. "Who's hungry?" It was amazing how fast Tanya could change the subject of things.

I didn't realize that I was actually thirsty, which meant I had to hunt. Emmett called for another game against Jacob so I decided to take Seth hunting with me, just in case. Jacob insisted that he should come with me but Emmett grabbed his arm before I had a say. I didn't mind hunting with Seth, it was just that I never hunted with anyone else besides Jacob and my family.

We didn't go very far, but I did end up getting a call when I finished drinking from a grizzly… it was weird. The ID said UNKNOWN. How did they know where I was… of course, they know everything.

Seth was still in wolf form, but when I looked into his eyes, he told me to put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I said.

"_You can't hide from us, Renesmee."_ They said.

"I know that." I said. "Why are you calling me? Nothing with my dream happened." It was weird. They would usually call me after a dream came true. Never before that, except for the first call.

"_We just wanted to let you know that those dreams you had the first night… will be coming true… very soon._" My stomach churned from the thought.

_"It's the same order as you've seen it. Motorcycle, cliff... you get the idea, right?"_ I had a worried expression and Seth went behind the trees to change, I assumed. "_See you then."_ Then there was a click.

I fell to the snowy forest floor, Seth picked me up and placed my back against a tree. His heart beat so fast, I really didn't know why. I thought of mine and Jake's early conversation, was now the time to bring it up?

"Nessie, what dreams are they talking about? What happens in them?" I clutched my stomach, it hurt to think of it. But I knew I had to be stronger than that. I had to be.

I didn't want to think about them, so I told Seth instead.

"In the first dream, I was riding a motorcycle and I fell off and passed out… then I think I went cliff diving and started drowning… then I was… captured by the Volturi… and Caius was beating me…" Tears went down my eyes and Seth had to wipe them away. His touch reminded me so much of Jacob's… I wished he could know this secret.

"I'll protect you, Nessie. I will…" he said. I shook my head.

"Seth… I can't keep this from Jacob anymore… he needs to be my protector." He sighed.

"Nessie… I told you, I have the urge to protect you. I've been doing a good job, haven't I?"

Seth actually did protect me during my time of misery for Charlotte. He protected me from a punch from Adrene's boyfriend, a base ball heading for my face at an incredible speed, and he helped me from getting a D in History.

"You have Seth… but…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, I enjoyed hanging out with him. A lot. And I appreciated what he was doing for me… but something seemed… wrong.

Unfortunately, Seth cut me off. "Jacob's coming. Get up." He said. He helped me to my feet and whispered "don't worry." Into my ear.

Jacob came in old sweats and was laughing. "You guys missed it. I beat my own score." We laughed with him.

"Well, we better get packing." Seth said changing the subject. I really didn't want to leave my family. I missed them too much. "School tomorrow…" It was the end of March Break which meant I had to print the cast list for Grease. Rehearsals were starting ASAP. I rolled my eyes.

"I hate school…" I mumbled. Jake and Seth laughed.

"Who doesn't?"

* * *

**AN: perhaps my worst chapter EVER… sorry, I really didn't know what to do… as much as I missed the Cullens… what was I supposed to talk about? I love the competition between Jake and Emmett :D It made me laugh.**


	13. Thoughts Renesmee

**AN: I had my first slow dance Friday =) Guess who it was with (No… not Taylor…boo hoo… he's more of like my Seth Clearwater, really. He's my best friend… best guy friend). I didn't mind the dancing, to be honest. I don't think he did either. I think he may be crushing on me… uh oh… any advice on what to do if your best guy friend asks you out and you're both single and you wouldn't mind going but you also want to stay friends because when you break up it would ruin everything? (he didn't ask me out… yet… but his friends are telling him to… people took pictures of our dance but I guess they didn't turn out well since they're not on face book (Michael… please don't tell me you can put videos on your ipod to face book…) Enjoy.**

**DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES (but I DO own my twilight books!) OR GREASE!**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 13: Thoughts

**Renesmee Cullen**

Cast for _Grease_

Danny Zuko…Seth Clearwater

Sandy………….Adrene Salvers

Kenickie………Blaze Anderson

Rizzo…………...Jen Turns

Frenchy……….Tessa Camps

Marty………….Penny Henners

Teen Angel…..Wilbur Paterson

Vince……………Carter Williams

Doody………….Peter Callahan

Jan……………… Katie Marts

Charlene………Wilma Prelutsky

Eugene………...Josh Carolson

Johnny Casino... Marty Aller

Patty Simcox…Sarah Turns

I was pretty sure Seth didn't read the whole list. His name was there right on the top in black ink from my printer at home. People around us were either staring at Seth or the list. I could hear Adrene yelling at her boyfriend for getting such a small role to Seth. I knew she'd break up with him eventually. She only dates the boys who were 'the stars'. Which meant, Seth was next.

I knew Seth would never go for someone like Adrene. He never liked the snobs, heck, I bet he wouldn't even like to kiss her on stage. The thought somehow sent an shiver down my spine.

Seth wouldn't listen to anyone's congratulations. He was still in shock until I hugged him.

"Congrats!" I said, hugging his waist. He hugged me back and lifted me up to spin me in circles, which meant I had to wrap my arms around his neck now. We both laughed in joy.

I thought I heard people muttering "get a room" or something like that. Even saw Adrene glare at us and stomp away with Blaze following behind. I didn't care, neither did Seth. He hugged me tighter.

"Thank you, Nessie…" he whispered in my ear. I pulled back to look at his face. He didn't put my down.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You supported me and… I don't know…" he bit his lip, like he was deep in thought. "I feel like… I got this role because of you…" I rolled my eyes.

"I only typed up the list." He smiled in humor and we both laughed. "You're welcome, anyway."

He put me down after that and I took out the _Grease _DVD out of my bag.

"Before work, care to celebrate?" He smiled.

"I wish the play was more like this!" We were comparing the movie to the play. We were home alone again. Charlie was still trying to find that case about the animals in La Push. I had to make Seth dinner before he could drool all over the food on Grant's stove. We were watching Grease and waiting for Jacob to pick us up for work. Since Seth started working and I had different hours, we car pooled. Jacob would sometimes drive us but others, I'd drive Seth. I didn't trust him too much with my Lamborghini.

I looked at Seth.

"I guess, but this is a classic." I defended.

"What about Rizzo? She's a dirty whore, that's what she is!" I rolled my eyes.

"And you're playing the player. Get used to it." He sighed and shrugged.

"What ever you say, Ness…" He was silent until he saw a nerd with glasses. "At least I'm not playing Eugene!" he laughed.

"Josh does seem to fit the part." I agreed.

"Hey, it comes naturally!" we both laughed and Seth joined me on the couch. I sighed as he tried to take my hand.

"Seth… not this again…" he looked at me with confusing eyes.

"Why not? I can't hold your hand?" he asked.

"Seth… you know I'm not comfortable with you touching me like this." He shrugged.

"Seems okay to me." I shook my head.

"No…" I sighed again. I may as well ask him. "Seth… why is it—," Seth cut me off with his hand.

"What?" I asked getting angry. He sighed and let go of my hand.

"Jacob's here." I heard Jacob cutting the engine and taking long strides to get to the door. Seth instantly sat on Charlie's chair and pretended to look busy with his script. I turned off the movie and Seth flipped to a random page, I had a script too for staging purposes so we pretended to recite lines.

"_And I'm one of them_." I recited as Rizzo. "_Hey Danny, I just left your girlfriend at Marty's house, barfin' all over the place_."

"_What are you talking abou_t_?_" Seth asked, in a casual tone as Danny.

Jacob knocked on the open door, he was obviously standing there the whole time.

"Knock, knock." He smiled, I smiled back and I ran to him. He took me into his arms for a hug and he started kissing my hair.

"I missed you…" he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. He kissed my lips in an incredible passion, in that split moment, I couldn't believe that Jacob was really mine.

"Ahem…" Seth interrupted. We let go and looked at him. Jacob gave him a dirty look I wasn't supposed to see. "Um… Nessie… work?"

I sighed and gave Jacob another quick kiss before going upstairs to get my purse. For some reason, when I came downstairs, Jacob and Seth were giving each other disgusted looks… I didn't understand. Why were they so angry about to each other? They were friends.

"Guys?" I said, their faces changed when they saw me. Jacob smiled, Seth did the same.

When we were outside and I was getting inside the car, Jacob gave Seth another look and looked at me. Just as he was about to say something, Seth cut him off.

"Nessie," Seth said. "don't you think that maybe _I _should drive today?" he smiled.

"Why don't you _walk_?!" Jacob snapped. Shock took over my face. Seth growled.

"Nessie wouldn't let me do that." He crossed his arms.

"Maybe she would if I told her what the hell's going on in your perverted head!" Jacob barked. I've never seen either of them like this.

"What if I told her about the thoughts you've been having about her!" Seth snapped back. I knew I had to step in or this would turn into a fight on the driveway. Seth and Jacob were already quivering in anger.

"What's going on?!" I said. "Why are you fighting?!" When Jacob looked at me, I regretted saying anything. His face was so angry, I felt like it was somehow my fault this was happening.

"Why not ask _him_?" Jacob pointed at Seth. I crossed my arms across my chest. I did as he told me to.

"Spit it out, Seth." I said. Seth stared at me for a minute to calms down. His shaking stopped but he was still feeling pissy.

"It's nothing, Nessie." He said, not smiling.

"_Nothing?!_" Jacob yelled. "You know very well about your thoughts!"

"Why don't _you _tell me if Seth isn't?!" I yelled back.

"Maybe I will." Jacob said crossing his own arms.

"Maybe I will tell her about those dreams you've been having." Jacob growled louder and Seth was shaking in anger again. Jake looked at the urge of phasing. I wanted to calm him down but it didn't seem the time. I didn't want to get too close right now.

"I have a right to think about Nessie in that way!" It seemed that they forgot I was here.

"So do I." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't! Nessie's _my _imprint. I'm sorry Roxanne wasn't the right girl for you but neither is Nessie!" That really shocked me. Jacob knew Seth's secret? What about mine? Did he know everything now?

Seth just growled and got into a crouching position. Jacob got into the same position and I had to stand between them before they could hurt each other, and also before they phase in the neighborhood. I was pretty sure someone was calling 911 on us and watching us from their houses. It was pretty loud for 6 pm.

"Stop this!" I said, extending my arms against their chests. I looked at them both, they both had that urge to kill, that look in their eyes.

I didn't put my arms down until Seth started walking away into the forests.

"Nessie, I—," I cut Jacob off by just walking into the driver's seat. Jacob sighed and got into the passenger seat.

It was an awkward silence between us. Jacob tried to take my hand sometimes, but I wouldn't let him. After trying to get my attention half way to Seattle, Jacob said,

"Stop the car." I didn't argue. I pulled over to the side of the road and just sat there, waiting for him to get out of the car.

"Outside." He commanded, using a tone I really didn't like. I obeyed though. I undid my seatbelt and slammed the door shut. Jacob did the same but didn't slam the door.

I followed him into the forest for about 5 minutes until I stopped. He paced back and forth. We were silent again, I knew I had to be the one to break it.

"What is it?" I asked, I was still kind of pissed. Jacob sighed and looked at me, stopping the pacing. His voice was soft again when he answered.

"Seth has been having thoughts about kissing you." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"That's what the whole argument was about?!" Unbelievable!

"It wasn't only kissing you he was thinking about… he was imagining you…" he shivered, he didn't have to finish. I understood. It was hard to think of Seth in that way, especially about me. He was so polite and well mannered… well, except for when he tries to cross the line in my friendship boundaries.

"Nessie… I'm…worried…" my frown turned upset. I stepped closer to him.

"About what?" he looked into my eyes.

"Losing you…" he whispered. He grabbed my face and glided his thumb across my cheek on his right hand. I held his hand in place.

"To Seth?" I asked.

"Not only that…" he paused. "I feel like I'm going to lose you somehow… like you're going to disappear and I'll never see you again…" His forehead rested against mine. I looked at Jacob with wide eyes, I knew I shouldn't have looked surprised. He did have a right to feel that way.

"Nessie…" he whispered. I didn't look at him. He grabbed me and put me on his lap as he sat on a tree stump. I rested my head on his shoulder. He started kissing my neck.

"I love you…" he whispered. I smiled a little and giggled. I loved hearing those three words from his lips.

"Jake… not here…someone will see us…" I laughed a little. "and I'm late for work." He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter if you get fired." He kissed my nose, trying to persuade me to stay. It was working.

"Give me your phone." He said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to call in sick for you." I smiled mischievously and handed it to him.

**AN: Har, har. =) Well, the secret's out now… I was planning on Jacob knowing about the secret but I couldn't sleep thinking it wasn't too soon. It really was. So I erased it =P Sorry if it turned wrong. I think there were some things I wanted to fix but I can't now because my mom put a time limit on my computer until she sees me doing chores (like getting As isn't enough… im graduating and my Quileute bonfire/birthday party is coming up... big woop!) AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE ECLIPSE TRAILER COMING MARCH 12****th**** (Remember me! Luv ya Rob… but I hate your look…)**


	14. Don't Renesmee Seth Jacob

**AN: Seems like the guy I was dancing with… he seems to have his own group of popular girls and others I don't even like. I was just talking to him and suddenly they come up and take him away. He says it's only once a week but I really don't even know. I just gave him the invite to my birthday party (had my face on it with Taylor lol) so if he's coming. He cares. It's not that I like him, it's that he's my friend and I don't want to stop hanging out with him because of what we look like to his friends and others: a couple. Even boys who missed the dance for a basketball game knew about it. (sorry for being rude to you Adam. I just don't like you at all… and don't laugh I signed up to be Jesus in religion. I know very well you AND Vince don't read the bible… I TOLD YOU THERE WERE GUARDS!! We didn't have to go through a 3 day argument for it!)**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 14: Don't 

**Renesmee Cullen**

I avoided Seth after what I heard from Jacob. Not only for that reason, but the latest dream I had was of someone's hot lips against mine… like Nahuel's years ago but… almost like Jacob's... It confused me. How did this _hurt_ me? How could Seth protect me if I was pushing him away?

I still had to see him at rehearsals so I couldn't avoid him there. I couldn't even avoid David, he was stage manager and saw me any chance he got. So I had no choice but to talk to Blaze. Adrene just broke up with him and was always flirting with Seth, mean while, Blaze never tried flirting with me… that or I haven't noticed. The only time Blaze did was when I rehearsed lines with him as Rizzo.

I had to admit though, I missed Seth… a lot. I missed his laugh and his friendly character that I didn't see on stage. I even missed his smile. I tried to cover it as much as possible. I always ate lunch alone. Before, Seth would ask if the seat was taken. But then, the drama kids would join in and it would be a party. I usually only liked to eat with one person at a time: Jacob, Seth, or Charlie. No one other than that and no more than that. I settled for not eating at all. I would grab my food, and dump the rest in the garbage. Some days, I would leave it because one of Seth's new friends would ask if I was going to eat.

Once, when I left I heard Adrene say "Kind of bitchy, isn't she? People like her don't deserve to sit with us. I don't know how you survive, it must be a gift of yours." Then she ate off her salad. That day, Seth ran after me as I left the table.

"What did I do?" he asked. I kept walking, trying to ignore the fact he was talking to me. It was good to hear his voice, but I pushed that fact aside.

"Nessie, talk to me!" he demanded.

**Seth Clearwater**

"Nessie, talk to me!" I demanded. She kept walking, I continued to follow her. I don't know where she was going, but it didn't matter. She turned to me by the time we reached her car.

"What do you _think_ you did?" She snapped. It bruised me a little, but I ignored the pain.

"Nessie, stop avoiding me! I miss you!" She rolled her eyes and leaned against her car.

"What do you miss? Me or my body?" What was she talking about?

"What?" I asked.

"Jacob told me about—," Oh… Jacob… he's so getting it. I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing I can control, Nessie… you're just so…" I was parting from myself for a second… this happened when I had the urge to touch her in a way that out pass her friendship boundaries. "You're so… irresistible…"

I pressed my body to hers against the car so she wouldn't escape me. She tried to push me away, but she couldn't, which surprised me. I grabbed her face and pressed her lips to mine.

**Renesmee Cullen**

When I tried to push Seth away from me, I couldn't. Here goes the dream. Seth couldn't protect me from this, he was the one involved. He didn't want to protect me from this dream. He wanted this one to come true.

The dream was right. His lips were like he was attacking me. Full of passion and lust. I also felt confusion in his lips, like he had no idea what he was doing. I really didn't think he did. As far as I was aware of, he only kissed Roxanne.

I tried pulling Seth's head from mine, but he pulled me closer. He tongue traced my lip asking to enter, I didn't grant it. He tried again and again begging for a response that never came. I wasn't furious to be honest. But only because this was to be expected. That doesn't mean I didn't want it to stop. He was too strong for me, so I gave up.

I held stopped pulling him away and opened my eyes to show anyone who was watching, I was sure a crowd developed, I wasn't enjoying this as Seth was.

Seth let go for a second, then pressed his lips to mine again. Once, twice, a third time, until I felt my strength come back to punch him in the gut. Seth was on the ground and I heard laughs.

"OW! JEEZ! What was that for?!" he coughed a little. I wasn't worried though.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, tears stinging in my eyes.

I didn't bother taking my car like I thought I would've. I walked off school property and grabbed my cell phone. I opened and hung up the phone for UNKNOWN and sat down on the side of the street. Now I understood how this hurt me: it was emotionally.

**Seth Clearwater**

That kiss just felt so… right. I knew she didn't kiss me back and I didn't care she punched me to the ground. Jacob was going to give me hell for it but I didn't really care. It was worth it and I would do it again.

Adrene helped me off the floor. I really didn't care about her to tell truth.

"Oh, Seth!" She hugged me. "Like I said, she doesn't deserve you." I didn't say anything in response to that. I shoved her away and headed back to class. I would be extremely early but I didn't care. Anything to get away from her.

"I do Seth! Just saying!" She called.

**Jacob Black**

I was just working on my Embry's bike Nessie gave him for Christmas a few years ago. He didn't remember much about bikes so I said I'd help. As I was working, Embry asked a bunch of random questions I didn't really care about.

"When are you proposing to Nessie?" I stopped working for a second and sighed.

"I don't know…" I said, finally looking at Embry. He laughed a little. "I have a few ideas but they seems to common. You know, I almost proposed to her in February. But it was a total accident." I bit my lip from the memory of us making out in the meadow.

"Haven't you watched a chick flick before?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't pay much attention to them."

"Too mushy for you?" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"No, because the only 'chick' I watch the 'flick' with is Nessie, which means I only pay attention to her and not the girl on the screen."

"Ouch!" Embry said. "You really do love her."

_Isn't that obvious? _I thought.

"So… no ideas?" I shook my head.

"Why don't you just take her to some restaurant and a movie or something? What about prom?" he suggested.

"I already heard those ideas from Sam but those are too common… I want to do something out of the box." He shrugged.

"Are you trying to be like Paul? With the flowers and the ring inside?" I shrugged and just sat down. I couldn't work right with Nessie on my mind.

"That's kind of what I'm aiming at but I'm not doing anything like it." Embry passed me a soda and I caught it in mid air.

"So, what? If you're proposing before she goes to College, you have to think fast!" I sighed.

"I know…" I bit my lip and we were silent. We continued that morning discussing other things besides proposals, but Embry would bring one up every so often. They weren't good enough or seemed to corny. I may as well ask Emily or Claire for some ideas.

When I was finally done the bike, my cell phone rang. A cute picture of Nessie appeared.

"Hey, Ness!" I said in a cheerful voice.

"_Jacob…_" she sounded like she was crying. That worried me in an instant.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I left the garage so I could talk. Embry followed but I didn't care.

"_Can you come over to Charlie's, Jacob?_" she asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"_Seth… he…_" I growled at his name.

"What did he do?" I demanded.

"_He… he kissed me…"_ I tried not to break the phone or phase in that instant. _Seth kissed her that son of a bitch!_ I wanted to call him every insulting word in the book, every language possible. But I only knew English and Quileute which didn't help much. I was going to kill him.

"I'm on my way." I hung up and stomped out the front door. Embry got out of my way like he knew he should. It was only safe for him.

When I got inside, the clock said it was 12:37. She was supposed to be having lunch, but I heard she was avoiding him so they never ate lunch together anymore. Instead, the drama geeks would get in the way.

I drove to Charlie's house, avoiding the route to Forks High School. I would have the need to beat Seth up, but there was time to do that tonight. I needed to see Nessie now.

Nessie was waiting for me on the porch and ran to me. I hugged her tightly.

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" I demanded, looking at her eyes.

"No, Jake. He just kissed me." She whispered.

"What exactly happened?" I knew she didn't like the tone I was using but I had no control over it. "What did he do?"

She showed me through her touch. He pressed his body to hers against the car and kissed her.

I growled and my body quivered.

"Calm down, Jake." She said. Why was she treating this like it was no big deal?

"You're mine, Nessie! He has no right to touch you like this. How can I calm down?!" she hugged me again and I calmed a little. She started kissing my chest, the only part she could reach. I was so damn tall. I was 5 foot 10 and she was 5 foot 4 (**AN: I know, Jacob may seem a little bigger but 5 foot ten is how tall Taylor Lautner is so…**)

"Nessie…" I sighed. I kissed her patiently and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I groaned. I kissed down her neck and she shivered.

"Jacob…" she sighed. I smiled against her neck but I kept going. Our breathing was uneven and we were both breathless. Our hearts were beating so fast. Whatever she was doing to me, I swore to God I hopped she wouldn't stop. I wished that Edward hadn't set rules before he left, we would be doing much more than just kissing now. I had to settle what I could for now.

I placed my lips back to hers and she sucked on my bottom lip. I had to groan from that. I did the same to her top and her hands gripped my hair. I leaned her against my car for some support then I put my hands under her shirt and started traveling around the area under her bra strap. Imagine what I could do if we were… married… what we'd be doing.

"Jake…" Nessie let go of me and I frowned. She laughed a little at my pout.

"Nessie, you have no idea what you do to me…" I said, breathlessly. She shook her head.

"Jacob… I really, really want yo—," Suddenly, we were interrupted.

**AN: Hah hah! CLIFF HANGER =P I didn't revise it once again no thanks to the time limit thing.**


	15. What Renesmee

**AN: YAY!! THE ECLIPSE TRAILER CAME OUT LAST NIGHT!!! I WORE MY ECLIPSE OUTFIT TO SCHOOL (Edward twilight shirt with a Jacob sweater for new moon and a ribbon worn as a tie around my neck =P people were looking at me weird but I just laughed). Oh yea, and that guy. He's coming to the party (did I mention it's Quileute bonfire themed? Lol, he's Seth). But guess what? My teacher was handing this birthday card the whole class signed… guess what first caught my eye? "Hope you have a good birthday! Hope you can spend it with____" (im not saying his name.) and "Has____ given you a gift yet?" GOD! Why can't people let it go?! (and when I told him about the gift thing he said "Of course im giving you a gift for your birthday! I'm coming to your party!" =P He even asked to join me under my umbrella. (I hate you Adam for saying "aww! Sharing an umbrella". Enjoy.**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 15: What

**Renesmee Cullen**

Oh, god. Jacob was so irresistible. I really wanted him, the way we were kissing. It was incredible.

"Jacob… I want yo—,"

"Nessie?" we looked to our right. Seth was there with my car. Jacob instantly put me down and crouched down.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" I asked angrily over Jacob's growling.

"I told the teachers you got sick and went home. You dropped your keys so I brought your car home." He said, calmly, trying not to piss off Jake just in case. Jacob grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

"Well, you've done your job… go." Jacob said through his teeth. Seth turned around and he started walking toward the school. But then, when Jake and I started heading inside the house, we were pushed to the ground by a sandy colored wolf. Jacob instantly phased and when I turned around, two wolves were fighting. Biting, clawing, pushing, the growling hurt my ears.

I had the urge to get between them like I did the other day, I knew they wouldn't hurt me, at least not on purpose. They kept fighting and I kept still. I really couldn't move. My brain wouldn't work or listen to my body. They continued to fight right into the forests, my heart beating at an incredible speed. I couldn't breathe much either.

When I was finally able to get up, I looked around, all the cars in all the houses were gone so everyone was at work and school by the looks of it. I was really worried for Jake and Seth. I knew they wouldn't hurt each other but I still was worried.

I wasn't sure what to do. So I did what I thought was reasonable. I wrote a note to Jacob saying I would be at his house to get him and Seth some clothes.

I wasn't taking chances of taking my motorcycle, I settled for taking my car. I decided to turn on the radio, unfortunately, the song playing was a Beatles song, "With a little help from my friends". Awesome song, but I wasn't in the mood. I was angry at Seth right now and I needed something to get my mind off of it. Music wasn't helping me. So I switched the station, this time it was Taylor Swift. I was never a fan of her, especially the song playing "You belong with me". That song always made my stomach churn for some reason. So I settled for a CD, I chose one of the old CDs from my 16th birthday. I was careful not to choose anything from musicals. I wasn't in the mood. I settled for an audio book for Romeo and Juliet, we were reading it in English even though I've read it at least a million times, I still loved it.

When I got to Jacob's house, I saw Mitch observing my car.

"So _you're_ the one who owns the Lamborghini?" I turned to him, it was the first time I've heard him speak directly to me. The first time we met, he seemed shy.

"Um… yeah." I said. His eyes widened and he crossed the street.

"Wow…" he said in awe.

"Um… are you a car person?" he looked at me, he was too dazed by the car.

"What?" he asked. I giggled and he went awestruck. I was actually used to that though. Guys always over reacted in some way when they hear me laugh.

"Are you into cars, like your uncle?" He bit his lip and blushed a little.

"Not very much. Jake has been teaching me some stuff behind my mom's back." I nodded.

"She's not a car person?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't think he likes uncle Jacob very much. She likes to stay away from family, that's why she moved so far away."

"Then why are you still here? I thought you would've gone by now." He shrugged again.

"My dad likes the area for some reason. My mom's itching to get out of here since day one, but dad always wants to stay a while longer. At least until the summer. My dad even had to sign me up as a student here on the reserve. Temporarily, at least." I nodded. It would be a while until I met Rebecca. I sighed.

"So… do _you_ like the area?" He smiled a little.

"Yeah, I'm kinda getting used to the cold. Mom says I shouldn't or else by the time I get home, I'll be like a melting Popsicle." I laughed a little, he laughed with me this time.

"So… why are you out of school?" I challenged. According to Billy and Jacob, I was 29 years old. Even if I looked 16.

"Well, we had an early dismissal… well, kinda. I'm ditching Gym, it's my last period so who gives a crap?"

"I guess." I said.

"How did you end up with Jacob, anyways?" I bit my lip. How was I supposed to answer this?"

_Oh, your uncle's a werewolf and he imprinted me two minutes after I was born?_ Not happening. I saw Jacob in the woods so I had to go inside.

"Well, I better get inside." I said. He nodded. I turned to the door.

"Nice talking to you, Aunt Nessie." I paused. Why would he call me his aunt? I wasn't married to Jacob yet. Or even engaged. I would have to ask Jacob.

I ignored it and walked inside to quickly get Jacob some pants and a tee shirt. I handed them to him outside, and an extra pair incase Seth was out there. A few second later, Jacob walked inside.

"Seth went home." He said. I nodded and he handed me the extra clothes I gave him. He didn't bother wearing a shirt, not that I minded. He followed me into his room as I put them away. When I turned to him, I realized his arm was gushing blood. He covered it when I saw it.

"Jake… you're bleeding." I said.

"It's nothing." He rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine by sundown." I was already on my way to the kitchen for the first aid kit in my back pack, Seth put it in my car and I always had one in case I got hurt at school. I brought it inside and took out a wrap for his arm and started wrapping it. He didn't complain like I thought he would.

"Is it too tight?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't see much of a point of it anyways, Ness." I shrugged.

"I like taking care of you." He smiled and I taped it together to stick.

"There." I kissed it playfully and he laughed. "Better?"

"After you kissed it." I laughed.

"Were you hurt anywhere else?" I asked. He pointed at his hand where it was actually pink, nothing too drastic as the one I just bandaged. I kissed it anyways. He pointed at his neck "and here." He said. I kissed it too. Then he pointed at his cheek. "here too." I saw nothing but I kissed it anyways. Then he pointed at his bottom lip. I smiled and kissed his lips.

His arms wrapped around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. I let go, I had to ask him before I forgot. He kissed down my neck.

"Jake…" I moaned.

"Yeah?" he asked between kisses. He was kissing up and down my neck. I didn't want him to stop.

"Why…" I couldn't finish, Jacob kissed to my collar bone and lingered there for a moment before licking it. I sighed loudly.

"Yes Nessie?" he asked. I gave up, I could ask him later.

"I… I forget." He smiled and I captured his lips with my own. He groaned loudly when I bit his bottom lip—but not too hard to draw blood—and started sucking. He did the same to my top lip and his hands traveled to the hem of my shirt and started to lift it slowly. Our hearts beat so fast, I wanted this so badly. But then there was a knock on the door. We froze and let go of me.

"Jake… I know I wouldn't usually knock but I don't want to see anything I shouldn't…" Then I heard a mumble. "Nessie I wouldn't mind though…" Jacob heard it too and growled a little.

"Drake! Get lost!" to try to keep the mood, I kissed Jacob's bare chest and neck, which helped a little.

"Okay, we were just wondering if we could stay for dinner. We haven't tasted Nessie's cooking." Another voice I recognized as Oliver's said.

"Can you try it some other time?" I pulled away from him, I ignored his adorable pout and headed for the door. Before I opened it, I looked quickly in the mirror and fixed what was out of place. Oliver and Drake and Nick have all gotten bigger since I last saw them. Their muscles were bigger and were still a few inches smaller then Jacob. They didn't look like kids anymore. They looked like men, at least 5 years older then what they were supposed to be.

"Oh, nothing out of place?" I rolled my eyes.

"Come in." Jake said, who put on a shirt. I left the door as the boys came inside.

The boys put the TV on and Jacob helped me cook in the kitchen. I decided now was the time to ask.

"Jake?" I said as I stirred pasta.

"Hm?" he asked cutting the vegetables for the sauce.

"Um… Do you have some explanation why Mitch called me 'aunt Nessie'?" he shrugged.

"Maybe Rebecca told him to call you that."

"I thought she hated me." He rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't hate you. You haven't even met her." He clarified. "Besides, I said she'd judge you."

"Has she seen any pictures of me?" he shrugged again.

"I don't think Billy has any pictures of you as a '29' year old." I laughed.

"Sure, sure." I mocked. He smiled.

We had 3 times of what I'd make for Charlie as a serving. At least Drake, Oliver and Nick left with a full stomach. I was actually kind of tired so Jacob drove me home. I saved some spaghetti for Charlie before the others ate. Jake and I shared a long kiss in the car so Charlie wouldn't have to worry about seeing us kiss at the door. The windows were tinted so it was nothing.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked when he grabbed my hand before I opened the door.

"About what?" I asked. He sighed.

"Seth. What are we going to do about him?" I sighed and lay back in my seat.

"I don't know…" I bit my lip. We were silent. Suddenly something came up in my head. "Does he love me?" his eyes widened and shrugged.

"He was confused. He apologized a million times when we fought but…" he sighed. "I told him he'd have to apologize to _you_." I nodded.

He didn't look at me. I kissed his cheek and got out and took the keys with me. He followed but ran into the forest.

Since it was Friday, I knew Seth wouldn't get a chance to apologize face to face. When I got inside, Charlie was watching a game.

"Hi, Nessie." He said, not looking at me.

"Hi, Grandpa." I hung my coat. "I made spaghetti at Jake's and saved some. I'll heat it." I headed for the kitchen.

When he sat down, I did the rest of my homework.

"Can you explain why seven trees were snapped in the forest?" Charlie asked. I looked at him.

"Oh." I said. "Jake and Seth had a… fight." He rolled his eyes.

"Rowdy boys." He mumbled. "That reminds me, Seth called." I frowned.

"What did he say?" I asked. If he told me to call him back, he'd be out of luck.

"He said he was 'sorry'. I don't know what he was talking about but he sounded upset." I bit my lip. "Does this have anything to do with the fight?"

"Kinda…" I admitted under my breath. He sighed.

"So, when's show night for _Grease_?" My expression didn't change like Charlie's did, which was a smile.

"Um… next Friday." Easter was coming so it was the night of Good Friday. The director thought God would forgive us that we're showing a sinful play on a holy night if we prayed real hard.

I went to bed early so when Jacob arrived, I was already sleeping. But I whimpered like I did the first night, which meant I didn't sleep well. Guess what dream I had? I fell off my bike on the way to La Push.

**AN: I wanted to write more but I thought it would be good to end it here. ;D Review review (and I'll try to update march break. I have to make loot bags and I may be filming Eclipse and hanging out with my friend Aidan (he's playing Edward). Review REVIEW FOR A QUICK UPDATE ;) **


	16. First Renesmee Seth

**AN: Im supposed to be making tee shirts for my birthday party but I snuck here and typed this up. **

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 16: First

**Renesmee Cullen**

Today, Nick and his girlfriend Jennifer came over for lunch. Nick had to leave eventually so that left me and Jen—her preferable nick name courtesy of Nick—alone in the house. I made plans with Jake too but I knew Nick would be back by the time I was ready to go.

"So… you and Jacob engaged?" she asked after munching on one of the muffins I made. I shrugged.

"No, not yet." She looked at me strangely.

"Yet?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well, promised I'd marry Jake one day but he didn't propose yet."

"How does that work?" I laughed.

"Well, it was two years ago. Long story." She giggled.

"So… I'm engaged to Nick?"

"Yup. Since he first laid eyes on you when he phased." She clapped in joy.

"Yay! I really do love Nick." I laughed.

"And I love Jacob." I smiled when I thought about him.

The phone rang. Unfortunately, Charlie didn't have caller ID. So whenever the phone rang, it was usually Seth.

"Nessie! I—," I hung up instantly. I hated avoiding him and it was so rude to but it didn't matter.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Seth." I frowned.

"Why'd you hang up on him?" she asked, surprised.

"Because he did the stupidest thing ever yesterday."

"Oh. Nick told me about that." I nodded, glad I didn't have to explain myself. She changed the subject.

"So… vampires, huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah."

"So, what? Are you going to drink my blood?" I laughed.

"No, I never drink human blood. And I'm only half vampire." She nodded.

From there, she asked about imprinting and I clarified some vampire myths. We had a good time, then Nick came to pick Jen up and I had to go. When I finished writing a note for Charlie, I headed for my car. Before I got inside, I got a call. I checked the ID to see if it was Seth or not. It was unknown… strange.

"What?" I asked, rudely.

"Today's the first day, Renesmee." They voice said.

"What?" I asked.

"Get on the motorcycle." They said.

"No." I disobeyed.

"You have to make this dream and second come true." My eyebrows crossed in confussion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Get on the motorcycle." I bit my lip and obeyed.

"Okay. Ride to La Push as planed. Don't get into the car." I heard a click. It took me 5 minutes before I got another call. From Jacob.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"_Where are you? Do you want me to pick you up?_" He asked.

"No, no." I said quickly. "Um… wait for me. I'm on my way." There was a pause.

"_Are you okay?"_ he asked.

"Yeah… um, motorcycle problems. Can you take a look at it when I'm there?" I could see him shrug and smile.

"Sure, sure." I bit my lip.

"Cool, I'll see you."

"I love you." Jacob said before I hung up.

"Love you, too." I smiled and I hung up.

My heart was racing and my breathing was uneven. At least I'd have a helmet, I can't hurt my head. Maybe a bone or two. What will Charlie say when he hears about the accident? I was being a coward, but I couldn't help it. I was almost killing myself. Like feeding myself to sharks. I would be doing that in my next dreams, even if there were no sharks involved. Seth can't help me now, like he said he would. I had to face this alone. I turned the motorcycle on and started riding down the highway.

**Seth Clearwater**

I deserved getting my calls hung up. I hoped Nessie knew what I was going through with Leah's yelling for using the phone too much. Hell, I needed my own house.

"Why don't you _live_ with Kevin?!" I yelled as the phone rang at Charlie's.

"Because there's no point! He's going to college!" I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you apply yourself?!" Damn it, I got an answering machine. When I was about to hang up—figuring that maybe I should go to her house and talk face to face, better there then at school being nagged by Adrene and her flirting and calling Nessie offensive things since freshmen year—I heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I sighed, a little upset it wasn't Nessie.

"Hey, Charlie. Is Nessie home?" there was a pause.

"Seth, Nessie went missing." I started to panic. It was 9:00, was I really calling the house for so long?

"Did you call Jacob?"

"Yeah, he's looking for her now. I think you should phase and look with him." I didn't want to phase. I avoided being a wolf with Jacob as much as possible.

"Sure." I still said. I hung up the phone telling Charlie I'd be coming over to help look around the area around the house off treaty lands, grabbed my coat to my crappy car.

I wasn't sure if Nessie figured out it was me calling and didn't bother answering at all

Suddenly when I was only 10 minutes away from Charlie's, I saw a motorcycle tipped over. I slowed the car for a second and turned to make sure it was actually hers with the headlights. It was. Then, I remembered what Nessie said and I heard:

"_We just wanted to let you know that those dreams you had the first night… will be coming true… very soon._" We heard on the phone.

_"Nessie, what dreams are they talking about? What happens in them?" I asked._

_"In the first dream, I was riding a motorcycle and I fell off and passed out…"_

I quickly got out of the car faster then I thought I ever could, and I went to the motorcycle using a flashlight. I looked to the grass and saw her motionless body, thank God she was wearing a helmet. She was facing down so I didn't see any damage.

I ran to her and turned her over. She _did_ pass out, her eyes were closed and blood was dripping from a cut on her hands and arms and knees, since I was holding her, the wounds started to drip. I had to take her helmet off to see her face.

I felt extremely guilty. I promised her I would protect her from the worst dreams and I couldn't.

I didn't know what to do. I tried to shake her awake.

"Nessie… wake up!" she started to breathe a little more smoothly again, but her eyes didn't open. I grabbed my cell phone and was about to call Charlie when a silhouette of Jacob came by. I could smell him.

"Seth." He said, I could hear a frown in his voice. He stepped more forward and let my eyes adjust with what light I could with the flashlight out of my hands.

"Hi, Jake." I just said. I tried to sound cheerful like I used to be, but it still came out sounding rude. Jacob didn't say anything but took Nessie out of my arms.

"Thank you." He said. "I'll bring her home. Thanks for your help." I shrugged.

"No problem." He walked off with Nessie in his arms. "Do you need a ride?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Fine." He snorted and climbed into the car.

**Renesmee Cullen**

When I woke up, I was in my bedroom again. Seth, Charlie and Jacob were there but my eyes were blurry for a while before I saw clearly.

"Wa…" was all I said. The room lost its tension.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked. I nodded weakly. Falling off my bike—not purposely, but making it happen, it was the hardest thing I've ever done. It hurt. A lot. I had to play dumb for a few minutes.

"What… happened?" I asked. Jacob sighed.

"You fell off your motorcycle. Why did you bother riding it if you said it was broken?!" Charlie looked at me with a weird expression.

"You _knew_ it was broken?" he almost looked angry. I put my hand on my head, I had a headache.

"I wasn't really thinking straight." I shrugged. Seth winked at me. I wasn't actually angry he was here, surprisingly.

"I'm going to fix the bike—," Jacob started.

"No." Charlie bolted out at both of us. "Jacob, Nessie, you are going to dispose of those things first think in the morning! I can't believe my daughter let her kid ride that hunk of junk!"

"Watch it, Grandpa!" I said, trying not to yell. "Jacob built those with his own hands, anything he makes can't be called 'junk'." He rolled his eyes.

"Even so… wait." He looked at Jacob with the same angry expression. "_You_ built them?! I thought you got rid of the ones you and Bella rode years ago!" Jacob shrugged.

"Could've. But didn't. Like Nessie says, it's not junk." Charlie groaned and was silent for a moment.

"I'm going to bed… no bikes." He left the room which left Seth and Jacob with me. Jacob was giving Seth a look to say "tell her." Seth was rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay." He said. Seth looked at me. "Nessie, I'm sorry for kissing you." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said. I became bitter about Seth again remembering the incident.

"And if isn't too much trouble, I would like to still be friends… and I'm thinking of quitting my job at the restaurant." I shot up then, getting dizzy, Jacob put me back down slowly.

"What?! Why?!" I asked. "You need the money!" he shrugged.

"Guess I don't care." He sighed. "I'm going to try to get fired, at least." I rolled my eyes.

"_I'm_ technically already fired!" I protested. He sighed.

"You're right…" he headed for the door. "Get some sleep. I'll see you at school." Then he left. I made a memo that first thing in the morning, I would go to work and quit my job.

**AN: not as long as the usual but hey, still, it's awesome =P What do you think should happen… im running out of ideas to lead to another… any ideas when Jake should know about the dreams? Review review (only the good long ones I will count as reviews! Review to make my work faster!)**


	17. Next Renesmee

**AN: I wrote like, half of this on my ipod and emailed it to myself so sorry about some weird enters and quotantions. I was too lazy to fix them all. Oh, yeah. A little lime in here… very tiny though. The best lime you would read would be by greenpeach20 =D Sorry, I just thought lemons and limes wouldn't hurt much to the story. This lime I wrote myself, I'm not the best at it though… =( But thanks for the reviews! PLEASE KEEP THEM LONG! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE?! (Don't say Seth imprinting or Jake's proposal, those will come soon enough, you need to be patient.) Oh, some mature stuff here too. (lol WizardInTheMaking) enjoy!**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 17: Next

**Renesmee Cullen**

"Renesmee!" Craig said as I got ready for work. He walked to me looking angry. I figured now was my chance to quit.  
"Craig," I began.  
"What did you DO?!" I gave him a confused look.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Your old pal Seth quit this morning!" oh crap! I thought.  
"I'm sorry, Seth and I--," he cut me off again.  
"Now, I like you Nessie, but you need to find a new waiter for the job." I stared at him in shock.  
"What?!" I almost shouted.  
"Now!" he left then and I put on my outfit. Then, I noticed in my pocket a note.  
"You were first." it said. It was in Seth's handwriting.

I figured I may as well just put up a sold fashioned "help wanted" sign, but then I decided to give some friends a call. I managed to get Blaze and David—Blaze gave David the call but thankfully didn't give him my cell number—an interview for today, the others were prepared for after the play which wasn't the deadline Craig was looking for.

The two came in about a hour or so after I called them. I was serving more tables and my shift was almost done. I always skipped lunch so I got extra pay for it. I put that money in the jar of money Charlie has for grocery shopping when I get home.

I didn't get a chance to find out who got the job before I left. But I did hear about Grant thinking I brought the cutest boys he's ever seen.

Jacob was picking me up. He didn't realize Seth was gone until after he kissed me.  
"Where's Seth?" he asked.  
"He beat me to it. He quit this morning." he sighed hopelessly.  
"So you didn't quit?" he sounded disappointed.  
"No." I said. He frowned.  
"I thought you would've been fired today."  
"so did I. Instead, Craig gave me the liberty of finding a replacement." I sighed and we got into the car.

"Nessie," Jake said in the car. "Do you mind me hanging at your house?" I shrugged.  
"You don't have to ask, Jake. You're always welcome... why?"  
"I dunno." he said. "It's just that usually Seth comes over, you know?"  
"Well, there's nothing exciting to do at home." he laughed.  
"What do you and Seth do?"  
"I cook, and we watch a movie."  
"Then we'll watch a movie." I laughed.

When we got home, I looked for a good action romance. We were into that kind of stuff, me being the romance and he being the action. We preferred them both. But we also enjoyed a lot of comedy as well.

I held out some good movies like Rush Hour and Seven Pounds, but to my surprise he picked "A Walk to Remember". Strange.

"I thought you hated chick flicks." I said. He shrugged.  
"you don't." I rolled my eyes.  
"Jake, you know what happens when we watch a chick flick." He shrugged again.  
"I'll be good. Promise." I huffed. I wasn't sure if he'd keep his word though.

**Jacob Black**

I could barely contain myself watching the movie. I've seen it before but only the remake with Taylor Lautner and Alyson Markov—Taylor and Alyson got married after making this movie and dating for a few years. We were watching the one with Mandy Moore and Shane West.

I got some ideas of how to lead to the proposal-yeah, I was taking Embry's advice about these things. I wasn't going to copy them but I was thinking of doing things similar with my own twists. I had to admit, the proposal is this movie was really too casual and not in the line I thought Nessie would approve of so that idea was out.

I started kissing Nessie's neck when Nessie started crying at the credits.  
"You said—," I smiled mischievously.  
"I said during the movie. These are credits." she smiled and she climbed onto my lap to straddle me. I smiled and she kissed my lips.  
It was so hard to control myself when we kiss her like this. I really... Wanted her... Screw Edward!

I lay her down on the couch and kissed her neck.  
"Jake..." she moaned. She wanted me too.  
"Nessie..." Our breathing increased and my heart was beating faster than ever. "I want you..." I whispered.

"Me too…" she said back.

"Nessie, are you sure?" she nodded.

"Yes..." she tried to say. She then reached for my shirt and I let her take it off, throwing it across the room.

We clung onto each other as if we knew the other would somehow try to get away. Our tongues battled and I could smell her... Oh God I was so turned on! Her hands traced my muscles and they tightened as I kissed her roughly and pressed my body against hers...  
Then when I reached for her shirt and had it half way up her body, I stopped. I didn't want to make love—oh god, that sounds so old fashioned—with her here. Not now.  
"Wha..." She let go of me and looked into my eyes. I hated hurting her. "Why'd you stop?" I sighed. I hated stopping this as much as she did.  
"Nessie..." I laughed without humor. "Do you really want to do this NOW?" she gave me a look, unreadable. I sighed.  
"Nessie, when our first time comes... I want it to be special." she bit her lip for a second. I waited for her reply.

"Is it that… you don't want to…" she had no idea.

"Nessie, I do! I love you! Of course I want to! But it's just… I want it to be special… not here on Charlie's couch." She bit her lip.

"Well, when you put it that way…" I laughed. "You're right..." she whispered and we both smiled.  
"I'm sorry..." she said. I shook my head and looked for my shirt.  
"Don't be." I said. "I was the one who wasn't thinking about the consequences." She giggled.  
"I guess so." I lightly punched her in the shoulder.  
"Hey!" I said. She laughed again and we were silent. Then she sighed. I decided now was the time to begin my move.  
"Nessie," I said. I laughed a little, I was nervous.  
"Yes?" she had no idea what I was asking. It was dumb but I knew I had to get the words out no matter how bizarre it sounded.

**Renesmee Cullen**

"Yes?" Why did he sound so nervous? The only time I've seen him like this was the night he first proposed to me. Unless...  
I held my breath and waited for his answer.  
"Um..." SPIT IT OUT, JAKE! I wanted to yell. But you weren't supposed to rush a man when he's about to propose.  
I stated to daydream about what the ring would look like. Old? New? I didn't have to worry about liking it. I knew I would. When should our wedding be? How long from now?  
"So, what do you think?" I came back into reality. He wasn't on one knee so I probably haven't missed it.  
"About what?" I bit my lip, feeling guilty for missing his question.  
He sighed. "I was just thinking, we could go on a real date, you know?" Oh... my heart almost shattered.  
"I'm already your girlfriend." he shrugged.  
"Yeah, but I kind of realized that we've never been on a REAL date…" I laughed.  
"What about those picnics—," he rolled his eyes.  
"PU-LEEZ!" he said using a high pitched voice. We both laughed hysterically.  
"So," Jake said after we cooled down enough to speak. "Will you go out with me Friday night?" I frowned.  
"That's Seth's show." he sighed.

"Saturday?" I smiled.  
"Sure." We only had one show to do and I knew the whole pack wanted to go. He smiled and kissed me sweetly. Before anything could happen, he let go. I tried to stop myself from frowning.  
"What do you have in mind for the date?" he laughed without humor.  
"I don't want to spoil the surprise." I huffed, pretending to be angry.  
"Fine." I crossed my arms and grabbed another movie, but when he wasn't looking at my face, I smiled.

I could badly wait for our date. Thankfully, Seth and I could hang out again like best friends. Like before, when we had a fight, we forgot about it the next day. I think we didn't fight again for a while because I didn't bring up work or Friday.

"Nessie," Seth jogged to me when we finished reversing act one on Tuesday.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"I'm hiding from Adrene." he bent down when he heard and saw her calling his name.  
"Seeeeeeeth!" she called. "Where are you?! We need to rehearse the kissing scene!" I saw him shiver.  
"I HATE that scene." I laughed.  
"You don't have to kiss her until show night, Seth."  
"She TRIES to make it happen though." I laughed and Seth got up and went to the stage.

"There you are!" she said to Seth. "Why were you hiding." He shrugged.

"I wasn't." he said. "I was with Nessie." She looked at me with almost a twitch in her eye I ignored.

After practice, my good day actually turned bad. When I was about to leave, Adrene came up behind me—I noticed she was a head smaller then me.

"So, you and Seth?" she asked. I turned to her and tried to be as polite as possible. People stopped leaving and looked at us, Adrene didn't care.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said. "Seth and I are just friends."

"Oh, so it's okay to kiss friends?" I had to maintain my anger. I hated how she was ruining my mood.

"We're just friends." I said as calmly as I could. She giggled, I hated it.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were putting those condoms I put in your locker for your birthday good use." I could feel my face heat in anger as the others laughed. My hands balled into fists as I tried to calm down, I couldn't do it alone though.

Seth came behind me and whispered in my ear, "She's not worth it… calm down." I closed my eyes so the hot taste in my mouth would go away. I knew I couldn't phase, but I could still taste it. When it did, Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulders—as a friendly gesture, I could feel it—and led me to the car.

"Don't listen to those people… they're animals." I wrapped my arms around my chest. I tried not to let tears escape.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" I didn't answer but took out my keys and he took them.

When we were inside of the car, we were silent. I was glad for that.

"I knew Adrene was mean, I didn't know she was like that." Seth whispered, just in case I didn't want to talk in which I would think he was thinking out loud.

"Yeah… I threw out the condoms anyway…" I mumbled. I was looking out the window but I could see Seth's expression in the mirror.

"Seriously?!" he said, amused. "She _really did_ that?!" I sighed, not much of a response.

"She thinks I'm some slut as well as everyone else." I sighed again. "I don't know why people see that in me."

"Because you're beautiful." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

Then my phone rang. I groaned, I thought my day couldn't get any worse.

"Who is it?" Seth asked.

"Unknown." I said.

"Put it on speaker." He pulled over the car as I answered on speaker.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Day two, Renesmee. You know what to do. But there are some good news for you._" That was a surprise to hear.

"What?" I asked. I could hear a laugh.

"_After the Volturi dream comes true, you will no longer have these dreams—if you survive. If you fail to do this though, let's just say you won't be seeing your boyfriend for quite a long time."_ My breathing hitched and became labored. Seth grabbed the phone and for the first time, he spoke to them.

"Why don't you leave her alone?!" he shouted.

"_Ah, Seth Clearwater, is it?_" they asked. He rolled his eyes.

"She has bad enough problems, why make it more miserable?!" They ignored him.

"_Renesmee, you don't have to make the last one come true. This one is a so it yourself._"

"DON'T YOU DARE HANG—," there was a click and I took the phone back before Seth could crush it in his big hands.

"Seth, calm down." I said.

"They want you to hurt yourself. You should've seen Jacob after that motorcycle accident! Besides, how can you be alone? Jake's by yourside 24/7!" I shook my head.

"You'll be with me." He crossed his arms.

"I don't want anything to do with it." He said.

"Then I'll have no one to save me." He was silent and he sighed.

"Okay, fine." Then, he turned to La Push beach.

It started to rain on the way there, we took the route avoiding Jacob's house. Jacob would think something was up if he saw my car and drove past it.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this." He mumbled to himself.

"Just let me jump and wait for at least five minutes." His hands gripped the steering wheel even more. Then, he turned the car around.

"SETH!" I yelled.

"Nessie, there's a bad storm coming and you're barely the best swimmer, no way I'm letting you go out there." I frowned.

"Stop the car." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"STOP THE DAMN CAR!" I yelled. He pulled on the side of the road and began running at full speed to the beach.

"NESSIE! STOP!" I ignored him and continued to run. The wind blew in my face from the speed I was going at. The rain was making my hair wet but I didn't care. I could hear Seth running after me. I ignored him as much as I could until I reached the cliff. Seth slowed down and I paused.

I could hear thunder and see lightning and the waves crashing hard against each other. This was a nightmare come true. Nothing new, but this so far was the scariest thing I'll ever do.

"Don't…" Seth whispered. I didn't look at him as I took off my jacket so I was only in my black short sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Jake won't stay with me any other way…" I closed my eyes and took a step forward when I felt something hard against me.

"Seth!" I yelled again. Boy, I was having a spaz attack.

"Don't do this! Jacob wouldn't want you to—,"

"Jacob isn't here!"

"Please… for me? For Jacob? We'll come back another day." I huffed. Then I pushed him aside and took my jump.

I didn't scream as the wind hit my face and I felt myself fall. All I could hear were the waves to come and the wind in my face. I surprisingly wasn't scared. I've never went cliff diving before, at least not without Jake. I never went alone. He would always hold me.

When I hit the water, it was so cold. But I smiled in success. I did it! And I didn't drown. I looked at Seth, he was staring at something else. I turned to the direction he was looking at. It was another wave and it pushed me down unexpectedly. When I came up for air, another wave came and took me. It pushed me farther down then before. Seth was right, I wasn't the best swimmer. Eventually, darkness took me away.

**AN: I know, I know… like mother like daughter… =P Review review!** **(Oh, and do you want Seth or Jake to save Nessie? Jake doesn't have to know about the dreams to save her)**


	18. No Renesmee

**AN: SO SORRY for the update! I had a birthday party (figured out my Bella Swan clothes ESPECIALLY my new moon birthday dress were all cursed, REVIEW if u want the story lol! It was loads of fun) and I had to plan it and I'm kinda working on "New Moon the Musical" (lol, I have like, 2 songs, the wolves to perfect harmony) and guess what… I had two of my best guy friends (playing Seth and Embry at the party!) they kissed me on the cheek! (And last night I had a weird dream about me as Nessie kissing Embry and then… I forget what happens but Jake was pissed!) Oh, and once again, I had to write part of this on my Ipod (most during play practice) oh, and I GOT JESUS in the STATIONS OF THE CROSS LOL! (I know u hate me Adam) Anyway, READ!**

**(Oh yeah, and a majority of you said Jake should save Nessie, but some said Seth… I decided both =P)**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 18: No

"Breathe… breathe! C'mon, Nessie! BREATHE!" I felt pressure against my chest and a sweet, but panicked voice speaking over and over. It was complete darkness. My throat burned, but not like my thirst for blood in anyway.

"Come on, Nessie… Jake, something's wrong." I heard the voice say.

"She's alive, I hear her thoughts. She can hear you, too."

"Try talking to her." The other voice said.

"Nessie, come back hon… please…" I felt water being pushed out of my lungs and I was able to open my eyes. It was hard to breathe but I managed.

"Nessie…" Jacob let out a sigh of relief. He held my face in his hands, pushing Seth out of the way. It hurt to blink because of the salt water that got into my eyes. Jacob slowly lifted my body up. He and Seth were both shirtless, Seth's hair and body were completely soaked, he was obviously the one to pull me out of the water. Jake may've been wet from the rain.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he whispered.

Before I could answer Seth said "I have to go check on Leah…I'll check on you guys later."

"Bring some of Leah's clothes for Nessie when you come over, don't be long." Jake said. I heard Seth running off.

"What happened to Leah?" Jacob sighed.

"She's pregnant." He said, frowning. _Oh…_ I thought.

How selfish of me to do something so reckless when everyone needed to focus on Leah and Kevin! I was so stupid.

"How's Kevin taking it?" I asked. He sighed.

"Not so well… he's happy but he's been looking forward to college, you know?" I nodded. Then, Jacob lifted me up and carried me to my car. I assumed either he ran here or Seth took his car. He lay me in the front seat and as he swiftly moved to the driver's side, I reclined the chair a little. The burn in my throat was slowly going away.

"Are you cold?" he asked when he turned on the car. I turned up the heater and rested my head on his shoulder, it was the only thing I could reach. He put his arm around me, which helped a little. I was still cold by the time we got to his house. He carried me inside and didn't bother getting a blanket. He lay us both on the couch and hugged me for ten minutes. Those ten minutes were silent, uncomfortable. What was wrong with us today? I was so confused.

I was glad when Seth came with some clothes and I had to take a shower. I didn't bother asking Jacob to use his shower, I was scared he wouldn't answer and give me the silent treatment. I wasn't sure how to treat Jake. Was he mad at Leah? And why would he be? Was he just in shock?

I checked my cell phone for any text messages or phone calls missed. Seth picked up my sweater from before I jumped off the cliff.

I finished my shower and put Leah's warm clothes—a plus for Seth that they not only fit, but I was comfortable wearing, the new style I've gotten used to due to my new freedom of picking my own outfits in the morning. Seth really does know me well. I decided now was the time to tell Jake. I couldn't hold this secret anymore. I was tired of lying and I couldn't put Seth in anymore danger. It was selfish of me to take his safety for granted. Just because I was getting killed didn't mean I had to drag him down with me. I hated keeping secrets from Jake... And I did promise that I'd tell him what I was worried and scared about, the first day I got a phone call from Unknown, I promised I'd tell him when I figured it out. Does that mean I trusted Seth more than Jacob?

I tried to think about how to break it to him? Go straight forward or build to it? Should I tell him about Seth or act like little miss innocent? No, it would be better to tell him then him finding out, if Seth couldn't keep his own secret, then how could he keep mine? I had to tell him myself.

When I gathered my courage to talk to him, I opened the bathroom door, I was relieved yet upset Jacob and weren't there. I looked around the house, turns out he was sleeping in his bedroom. Peacefully and softly snoring. He didn't toss and turn like I expected him to. I've never actually seen him sleep, at least not in human form. Well, I have but not in broad day light, well not really since it was 5:37 pm.

I was debating whether or not to wake him up. I wasn't sure about the last time he slept so I put a blanket on top of him, even though I knew it was unnecessary, and I left to make him dinner. I wasn't sure if he would be hungry or not but I knew for a fact that he was never too full to taste my cooking. I knew it would wake him up if I used the stove, so I decided to make something I didn't have to cook. I wasn't really sure if he would want me here when he woke up, but I was tired so, I made him the ham sandwich with tomatoes and cheese and lay down on the couch.

I closed my eyes and I felt a stinging on my leg, I knew better than to scream when I saw Seth putting alcohol on my ankle.

"Sorry, I know it hurts, Nessie, but it's to prevent irritation." he started to blow on it, which numbed the pain a little from a little cut on my ankle.  
"I don't mind." I said. It did hurt, but I've felt worse. He smiled a little. "How long have you been here?"  
"Actually, I was here as soon as I saw you crash onto the couch. You have a few cuts we need to get rid of before Jake notices." I really didn't even notice the cuts.

When Seth started working on my arm, my ankle cut turned pink, that was good.  
"How's Leah." he didn't look at me, he did stop dabbing the cut though. He sighed.  
"Jake told you." it wasn't a question.  
"Sorry..." I said. He smiled a little.  
"It's okay, Nessie." he said, starting to dab again. "I'm surprisingly happy about all this. It's just that... Kevin..." he frowned.  
"I feel so bad, I didn't have to jump just so—,"  
"It's not your fault." he said.  
"I feel so selfish. No one had to worry about me when Leah—,"  
"This isn't your fault." he repeated, looking at me. I took a deep breath and relaxed as he tended my wounds.  
We were silent again, uncomfortably silent.  
"Am I being too rough?" he asked when he reached the cut on my neck.  
"No." I said, I was used to the pain. "Just... Don't stop..." he looked at me for a second, not realizing what I just said sounded like. He gave me a look, I knew what it was. His eyes held the same thing he did when we watched that movie... For a split second, he looked like a younger Jacob, one that I would see in my mom's picture album when she was human.

I quickly turned my head away so when he leaned in, he would know I wasn't okay with it. That didn't stop him, he kissed every wound he mended, most of them already gone as if they were never there in the first place.  
"Stop... Seth..." my body and him were doing the exact opposite of what I told them not to do. Instead of pulling away when Seth kissed my leg, my body would shake and my breathing would increase...  
I was eventually able to gather enough strength and sense to push him away, Jacob was in the bedroom, who knows what could happen.  
"STOP!" I whispered in a stern voice, pushing his shoulders. I tried to get up but he pushed me down and put my face in his burning hands.  
"I don't want to, neither do you."  
"I-I do." I tried to sound as convincing as possible, but I stuttered. He rolled his eyes.  
"Nessie, stop lying to yourself..." I was about to yell at him, not caring if I woke Jacob up. Seth put his hand up to say something instead before I did.  
"Nessie... I have to tell you something before it's too late... I'm running out of time... I feel so... Wrong." I almost laughed from the way he was talking. He took a deep breath. "I'm... I'm in love with you, Nessie." he said. My breathing stopped.

**AN: UH OH! REVIEW REVIEW!**


	19. Broken Glass Renesmee Jacob Seth

**AN: URG!! I GOT ANOTHER TWILIGHT WEIRD DREAM LAST NIGHT! Dream one: I kissed Embry Dream 2: u don't wanna know, but Sam was there with me Dream 3: Quil and Embry were wearing knights costumes (lol, random, they said they just came back from Greece). This is a depressing chapter, at least I put this book cover into play of what it represents. If you want to see it, send me your e-mail and I'll send it (I have ones for the other books too) Oh, and please don't give me any suggestions about Seth imprinting he will… eventually… I'm surprised u haven't guessed it yet (LOL) **

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 19: Broken Glass

**Renesmee Cullen**

"No…" I whispered. "No! SETH! You can't love me!" He rolled his eyes.

"I can… and I do." He said. "And you love me, too."

"Seth, I love you but I'm not _in_ love with you! You're family!" I heard Jacob stir in the bedroom, that didn't stop Seth.

"Then why don't I see Jacob protecting you?" he asked. "I'm protecting you ten times better than he is."

"Because he doesn't know." I crossed my arms. "If only he knew—,"

"Why is it you trust me more than your own boyfriend?" he asked. We were beginning to raise our voices.

"I don't!" I insisted.

"Then why won't you tell him?" he said.

"You know exactly why I won't tell him. He'll die if he knows."

"They never said that. They said the dreams won't come true if he runs after them." I grunted loudly.

"You know what? Maybe I _will_ tell him." I was about to head for the door to Jacob's room, but Seth pushed me against the wall.

"I can protect you better then he can." He started kissing my neck and I lightly pushed him away. He looked at me and started as before.

"Seth, I'm not yours to protect." He looked into my eyes.

"Until the day I die, I'll be here fighting for you." I rolled my eyes.

"That's generous of you but I'd rather have Jake on my side, thank you very much." He sighed and looked at me again, he leaned for my lips, when I my head away, he took my head in his hands and his lips met mine again.

This kiss had more anger in it, but I did get a little more passion in it. He forced my mouth open so his tongue could enter it and his hands tangled in my hair. And unlike before, something really scared me: I was feeling something as well. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I pushed him away and got out of his reach before he could kiss me again.

I didn't say anything, I grabbed my things quickly and got into my car.

"Nessie!" Seth called, I didn't turn around.

**Jacob Black**

I woke up to the sound of Nessie and Seth screaming at each other. It was wrong of me to eaves drop but I listened to the whole conversation… Nessie was keeping something from me? Like I was to her? What was it? Why would my life be in danger if I knew?

I was about to get up and stop the fighting, when I heard complete silence. I heard little noises, sounding like whimpers and then a gust of wind. I really didn't know what was happening, then I heard Nessie's car drive away and Seth calling out for her to stop. I figured I was going to talk to Seth.

"What did you do?" I demanded, he jumped a little from my voice.

"Nothing, Jake." He said, trying to put on a smile. That was sick.

"Sure as hell didn't sound like 'nothing' to me." I crossed my arms. Seth closed the door and walked to me in the same position as I was. He reached my level of seriousness now.

"I told her the truth." My eyes widened.

"What?! You told her about the—," he interrupted me.

"No. I told her I loved her." My anger started to build.

"You're _in love_ with her?!" I said between my teeth. Seth shrugged, a smirk on his face now.

"Yeah." He said, now smiling. I tried to calm my breathing but I wasn't having much success in that right now.

"You're _in love_ with _my_ Nessie, and you know I'm _marrying_ her soon?!" He had a fake shock expression.

"Aw, Jake already proposed? Why did I miss such an important day?" I rolled my eyes.

"It didn't _happen_ yet, Seth. But I'm telling you—," he interrupted me again.

"See? That means she hasn't committed herself to you yet." I gave him a dark look.

"She promised." I said. "She promised she'd marry me."

"Well, then you should've put a ring on it. Otherwise, at the moment, she's a single lady." **(AN: LOL!)**

"She's not. She's with _me_." I said. "She has been for _eighteen years_!"

"Talk about possessing your girl much." He said, the happy voice he was using was really irritating me. My hands were already clenched but they tightened, if that was even possible.

"Get out." I said. He shrugged left the house. When he was gone, I had to fight the urge not to open it again and kill him right there and then. So I went to the couch and lay down, I saw a first aid kit… weird, I never had one in the house. Even if I did, it wouldn't be out.

I could smell alcohol and blood burning my nose. Why in the hell would it be out? I didn't see a single scratch on her, even if they were, they would've been gone by the time we got home. I assumed that Nessie possibly punched Seth and he needed it to stop irritating.

My head was pounding, I didn't know why. So much happened today, I made preparations for the date, I hear Leah's pregnant, then I suddenly get a call from Seth that Nessie was drowning, and then suddenly I hear one of my best friends is in love with my girlfriend. What kind of a day is this?

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. I groaned and picked it up, thank God I had cordless phones in the house. I pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"JACOB!" a high pitched voice asked. My eyes went wide.

"Alice?!" I asked. "What are you doing—,"

"Is Nessie okay? Did she drown?" Confusion swept over my face.

"No, she's fine… where did… who told you about that?" I asked.

"I… I could be wrong but, I saw her in my vision today of her drowning… not only that, I saw other things that happened too!" I sat up, interested.

"How is that possible?! You can't see her in your visions!" I said.

"That's what I said… how is this possible?!"

**Renesmee Cullen**

I walked into the costume room at school, it was Wednesday, a day before show night. We had to change the day a day back with Mrs. Verdonk being a strict Christian. Don't get me wrong, I loved Jesus and God but I wasn't sure if showing a play on Good Friday would be considered a sin. I have also been getting weird comments about Seth and me.

"Here are the costumes." I said putting the last two boxes on the table. I ordered them from Alice and I got them from the post office this morning. I didn't get a chance to look at them, I went straight to school after that.

"Thanks." Mr. Greene said to me marking them off the check list.

"I quit." I said. He looked at me.

"What?" he said with wide eyes.

"I can't work here. You don't need me anymore, anyways." I walked down the hall.

"What if they don't fit?!" he called.

"Not my problem anymore."

"CULLEN!" he called. I didn't turn.

**Seth Clearwater**

Nessie and I haven't talked since yesterday. I haven't fazed either, I called Drake to take my shift, anything to stay away from Jake. The whole school has been treating me weirdly as well. Adrene wouldn't even look at me, not that I wanted her to. The popular jerk player boys also were smiling at me a lot more. They laughed and even offered to sit with me at lunch. They kept asking me weird questions like "how was last night?" and "how did it feel?" No one would answer me when I asked what it was they were referring to.

Mr. Greene passed me my costume, it was dress rehearsal. Thank God, my days with Adrene were almost over.

I looked at it, there was a note on it "You were first." It was in Nessie's handwriting.

I had to wait until break to look for Nessie, I couldn't find her. I found David instead.

"David, where's Nessie?" I asked. He frowned.

"She quit. What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Well, the whole school is talking about how you got some yesterday." I looked at him.

"What?!" I asked. Adrene walked up to me and slapped me.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" she asked.

"How could I what?" I asked.

"I know that I made Nessie angry about the birthday present I gave her, that doesn't mean she actually had to use them, _especially on you!_" she said.

"What do you mean?" I really needed an answer.

"DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH RENESMEE LAST NIGHT?!" My mouth hung open as the whole stage went silent for an answer.

"No." I said finally, after who knows how long. Adrene glared at me.

"Look into my eyes and tell me that." She said.

"I don't see why I should." I said, crossing my arms.

"You're mine." I shook my head.

"No. I never was, and never will be." She crossed her arms and gave me a dirty look. I bent to her level and said it to her face. "I. Did. Not. Have. Sex. With. Renesmee. Last. Night. And. You. Are. Not. My. Girlfriend. I. Do. Not. Love. You." She pouted and left to the front of the stage to get her water.

I just went to the boy's dressing room, stupid school couldn't afford one for everyone. I leaned back against the wall and I felt tears coming into my eyes. I haven't cried for a long time, it felt like years.

I was in love with Nessie, and I knew she didn't love me back. She loved Jacob and she was going to marry him. I really wished that I found my imprint so I wouldn't have to go through this pain. Not only that, my sister was pregnant with one of my best friend's kid! Hell, they weren't even married yet.

What if… Nessie got pregnant with Jake's kid before they got married? I knew she couldn't be right now. They haven't slept together, but Jake wanted to. It was written all over his thoughts, every thought and feeling, he was imagining having it. I never said much because I wanted that feeling too, but did I want it with Nessie? Did I want that rumor that someone spread around the school to be true? Did I really want to sleep with Renesmee? And did I want it that night that I told her I loved her?

**Renesmee Cullen**

"Jake," I groaned into the phone. I got a damn answering machine, he was probably sleeping. I didn't even bother going for his cell phone. "Um… is it possible that we could have the date tomorrow? I know, it's show night but… I um… quit and I don't want to watch it. I know you want to see it, but I can play it in your head if you want…um… call me." I hung up and buried my head in my hands.

I got fired from work today. Well, laid off was more of an appropriate work considering how a costumer claimed they saw a mouse in the kitchen. I was cool with it. I was getting tired of work anyways. Charlie was there when I got to work about the mouse thing. He was actually the one to close it down. He reassured me that I'd find a new job but I told him that I truthfully didn't even need the money. I could see Charlie was disappointed that I wouldn't be bringing dinner home anymore from Grant.

I remembered I needed to go hunting so I grabbed my coat and I started to run to the forests. I drank a lot more than usual and I was feeling a little sick when I was done so I had to lie down for a while. It was dark by the time Jacob tried calling me on my cell.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"_Nessie, you okay?_" he asked.

"_I drank too much blood, that's all._" I assured him.

"_Nessie, you know you're not supposed to do that. Do you want me to come and find you?"_

"No, I'm fine. I'll be home soon." There was a pause.

"_Okay… call me if you need me._" I was about to hang up. _"Oh, and Nessie… I don't want to watch Seth sing as much as I wanted to, I can watch in Embry's thoughts or something, sure we can have the date tomorrow… it makes it more special._"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_Don't tell me you forgot!_" he said. I felt bad, what was so important that I forgot.

"What?" I asked. I could see him rolling his eyes.

"_Forget it. You'll see. I'll let you think about it."_ I was glad he gave me that opportunity.

"Thanks." I said. "I love you." He sighed.

"_I love you, too._" Then I hung up.

The grass was cool and comforting… I didn't have much to think about… all I knew was my life was falling apart: like shattering glass, as I walked over it, my feet bled and stung like it should've.

So many things are happening all at once: Seth was in love with me, and I could see in his actions and eyes, he wants to sleep with me, Leah's pregnant, I was going to be possibly killed by the Volturi and worst of all… Jacob and I were falling apart as we knew it…

**AN: Depressing chapter… hm… well, I'm going to have the date in the next chapter. =D Any where you want Nessie and Jake to go (Don't worry, I have special things rolling up my sleeve, I just need some things to lead up to it) AND PLEASE WRITE LONG REVIEWS! I LIKE THOSE! What's ur fav part? Team Seth or Team Jake? REVIEW**


	20. First Date Renesmee

**AN: I tried to make it as perfect as possible.** **I've never been on a date before so... enjoy. I think this is pretty cute.**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 20: First Date  
**Renesmee Cullen**

I was giving myself a migraine for two things, one I had nothing in mind to wear to the date, Unknown didn't give me a call of when the Volturi will be coming. It could be any day now that they could come. I was literally pulling my hair out of my head. It reminded me of the week before I turned 16… it was a week I would never forget.

I kept telling myself that I shouldn't worry about it, besides, the never shared a dream with Jacob in it. Only if he was helping me recover. Only in front of Seth.

I told myself not to think about Seth either, tonight was about me and Jacob. I didn't think he'd mention him either, and I was glad.

Charlie already left for the big day, he didn't ask why I wasn't going, I was glad he didn't. I told him I was spending the night with Jacob, he shrugged and left out the door. After I finished washing the dishes, I went upstairs and looked around. If only Alice was here… what was I supposed to wear on a date anyway. This wasn't hanging out, this was a date. Our first date.

If only I knew what he was planning on. If we were going for dinner, I had to be fancy. If we were going to a movie, I'd dress casual. If we were alone… what would he be planning… what would Jake be doing tonight? Even looking at his outfit would give me some idea of some sort.

I decided to go for a blue button up dress shirt with dark dressy jeans—fancy shirt, but casual with jeans. I didn't wear much make up, I wore a little mascara and brown eyeliner—Alice always said brown looked great with my eyes and slightly tanned skin. My hair was already curly but I curled it a little more using my straightener—another birthday gift from Alice for my 17th birthday. I looked pretty but casual at the same time.

Jacob picked me up at 5:25, five minutes early. I took deep breaths before running down stairs and getting the door, I was now excited for this. When I opened the door, Jacob's eyes widened as well as mine. He looked great, casual but great. The black shirt he wore made him look… sexy. His hair was a little neater. Our hearts beat fast and he smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said, smiling wider. I smiled back.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He laughed a little.

"You're early." I said.

"I couldn't wait. It's not every day I get to take out the most beautiful girl on the planet." I blushed.

"I guess so." He then took out some roses from behind him with an orchid in the middle. I gasped.

"Jake… they're beautiful." I lightly kissed his cheek and he smiled. I went to quickly get a vase for them, at werepire speed. Jacob walked inside and watched from the front door. He didn't say anything, he just leaned against the door frame casually. When I looked at him, he laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I feel so… young. Like a sixteen year old going on his first date."I laughed and walked to him.

"But you are sixteen." I said. He crookedly smiled.

"No, I'm thirty two." I shook my head.

"No, you're not." I touched his face. "Tonight, we're both sixteen." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I guess so." He said. "Just Jacob and Nessie." I pressed my lips in a fine line.

"Maybe… what if you gave me the nick name on our first date?" he shook his head.

"No, I gave it to you the first day I laid eyes on you." I rolled my eyes.

"Where would that be? The day I was born."

"No, my father's best friend is Chief of Police. One day, I was just driving my Dad to his friend's house and as soon as I saw the chief's granddaughter, I fell in love with her."

"No, you imprinted me."

"No, we're human tonight." I frowned.

"So… no running tonight?" He laughed.

"Nope. Just human." I pouted then huffed.

"Fine. Jacob, Nessie, human all the way." He nodded.

"That sounds about right." We smiled and laughed.

"So, what do you have planned tonight?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Everything a first date should be, well, except the end." I raised my eye brows.

"What's at the end of the date?" I asked. He laughed.

"I'm not telling you." I didn't argue, a surprise is a surprise. "Let's get going." I smiled, and our first human date began.

Jake and I were watching another action romance in the nearest movie theatre. He started laughing when we walked by the boys washroom.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, we're human remember?" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so let's say what happened to my mom's friend at the movies? Why is it he laughs when we walk by a movie theatre washroom?" He smiled, playing along with what I said.

"Because the last time your mom's friend went to the movies, it was with Mike Newton and your mom. Mike was puking his guts out from the gore he couldn't handle. Marshmallow." He mumbled the last part and I laughed. At least I had something to put against my gym teacher now.

"Nice story." He laughed.

The movie was pretty cool, Jake reached for my hand when the first few scenes were ending and into the plot line. His hand was warm in mine and I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. His fingers played with my own, I ended up not really watching the movie much and thinking more about what Jacob was doing. I didn't think he was paying much attention either.

In the middle of one scene, he looked at me.

"Do you think it's corny to have a first kiss during a movie?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Suppose it isn't?" I whispered. "Suppose it was the second one and our first was when I coincidently saw you at La Push beach? Or I went with Charlie to Billy's house and I watched you work on a new car?" he shrugged.

"Then that kiss wouldn't have counted. First date, first kiss."

"Wouldn't that be when you take me home at the front door?" He shook his head.

"No, Charlie isn't home. I'm not your ordinary guy taking you out." That was true, he was my lover.

"Well, then I guess it wouldn't be corny." He laughed and took my face in one of his hands and kissed my lips. No tongue play, since this was our 'first kiss'. But that didn't mean we didn't have open mouth kisses.

When he let go, he kissed my cheek and smiled.

When the movie was over, he took me back to his car. It wasn't quite dark yet, it was only about 6:45. He didn't tell me where we were going next. He kept my hand the whole way. He laughed at the most random moments, I didn't question it though. I guessed it was that sixteen year old moment we were having. The silence wasn't uncomfortable though, it was just… appropriate.

He pulled up to a fancy restaurant that I was unfamiliar with. When I was about to get out of the car, Jacob took my wrist.

"Okay, so now it's a year later." I gave him a weird look. He laughed. "We've been dating a year now." Oh. I nodded.

"What happened over the last year?" I asked, curiously.

"You tell me." He said. I bit my lip, trying to think of a story.

"Um… we're in love but haven't confessed it yet. You know all about me as I do about you. And you are nervous because you're planning on confessing it tonight."

"What if I'm not nervous and I want to tell you everything." Why was he making this so complicated?

"You already have." I said.

"Except that I'm in love with you." I shrugged.

"I guess so." He laughed and nodded. He finally walked around the car—painfully in human speed—and opened my door. I gracefully walked out of it as if I was a movie star coming out of a limo.

When we walked inside, we had a male waiter. He had brown hair and a square jaw with brown eyes. Jacob rolled his eyes when he started checking me out. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me toward him. When the waiter saw it, his face fell a little.

"Reservation under 'Jacob and Nessie'." The waiter took a while to speak.

"Um… this way." He was about to set us in a booth but Jacob tapped his shoulder.

"Can we have some where more private?" the waiter shrugged and nodded, walking to the balcony area. I've never really seen someone request another seat, except on television.

Before the waiter left he just stood there looking at me, I stared at Jacob and he stared back trying to ignore the waiter. Jacob had to clear his throat in order for the waiter to leave and say "Your server will be here shortly." Then left quickly.

When he left I leaned back on my chair, he did the same.

"Why exactly did you request a private area?" We were pretty much the only ones out there.

"Because, I have something to tell you." I raised my eyebrows, I knew what it was.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked, in mock curiosity. "You can tell me anything." He took a deep breath, pretending to be nervous. He took my hands into his.

"Renesmee…" he smiled, nervous again.

"Yes, Jacob?" I said. I smiled.

"I... I love you." I smiled and he kissed me. But we were rudely interrupted by the new waiter.

"Nessie?!" they said. I looked up, and smiled.

"Grant?!" he smiled back. "You work here now?"

"Yeah, my uncle owns this place and has wanted me to work here for a while. Called me as soon as he heard I needed a job." I nodded.

"Well, that's good." Jacob squeezed my hand to turn my attention back to him.

"Um... What would you like to start with?" Grant asked.

Dinner was great, he let me pay for dinner since he paid for the movie. Grant and Jake didn't argue that I had no job, I still had a lot of money to burn. He said the next place we went to would be two years exactly, technically we were my age now. Eighteen and madly in love.

When we drove, Jacob's heart was pounding and his hand started sweating. I didn't ask why, but I probably should've.

"So... Um, what's next?" I asked, I expected him not to tell me, but he did this time.

"We're just going to La Push beach." he said. I nodded.

"So... Um, two years, wow..." he laughed, but it sounded like one of those nervous ones.

"Your turn." We reached the beach and he told me what happened over the years.

We were madly in love, still virgins, I cheated on him once last month but he forgave me for it, and we were celebrating a special day, he wouldn't tell me what day it was, he just reminded me of what he said yesterday and letting me think about it.

When I got out of the car, he closed the door, and pushed his body against mine into the car. He kisses me passionately but fiercely.

"I love you." he said. I smiled.

"I love you, too." We were into the tongue business now and a bit more touchy, we were in the state we were now, minus the time stuff. We kissed for a few minutes then he smiled, took my hand and we started walking on the beach.

"So... Is this the end of our date?" I asked.

"Not yet." he said.

We just talked, laughed, made up stories about our families, everything really.

We sat on a rock for a little bit now, my feet hurting from my shoes. Then Jacob got up.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He took off his own shoes and socks until he was bare foot.

"Get up." he told me.

"What?" I asked. He took my hand and I was bare foot in the sand like he was.

"What are you doing?" I asked again.

"Dancing in the moon light with the girl I love." I smiled."I thought you don't dance. Besides, there's no music" I said

"I still have something left in me at prom, besides, we don't need music." I laughed.

"Our personal prom..." I sighed. He laughed.

"Yeah..." I remembered the song we danced to at prom, Jacob hummed it, I lay my ear to his chest. His heart beat was also good to dance to, I loved him so much.

When he finishes humming it, he leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't a long kiss. He told me he loved me again and I smiled and told him back. We kissed, kissed and kissed.

Then he said "Nessie..." he put his hands on my face. The sighed. "Renesmee," he repeated. "I've loved you the moment I saw you and I promise to love you every moment of forever. I never lived before I met you and I never knew what love really was until you showed me how to live and love" our hearts beat so fast... It couldn't be... he took both my hands into his, he was about to bend down but then it started to rain. He got back up as we started laughing, it was pouring. He took me into the forest part of the beach and he took my hands again.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he said over the rain. "I love you more than my own very life and you're everything I want and nothing more. You give me everything by breathing, by your heart beating, by living, by being with me every moment."  
Then he knelt down on one knee, an honour to see him do that, being alpha he would never kneel to anyone... But he was for me.

"Nessie, will you marry me?" he asked, holding a gold ring with a little diamond on it. I gasped.

"Yes..." I whispered, barely able to speak. "Of course I will!" he got up from the ground and I attacked his lips with mine.

As we kissed, he slid the ring onto my left hand on my third finger. How romantic, a kiss in the rain... It was so magical, so perfect, this couldn't be real. Maybe I was dreaming... But if I was, I hoped that no one would wake me up.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Greenpeach20 will be writing the next chapter... yes folks, spicy lime on its way =D (Oh, and by the way, I didn't mention this in A New Dawn but the song they danced to was "If my heart was a house" by Owl City, not really a fan of the dude, i just thought it was a perfect Prom song for them) **


	21. Love Renesmee

**AN: Hey, sorry for the LONG wait! After greenpeach20 sent me the chapter (thank you btw, you're the best!) I had to edit a little to get everything right. It's not all what I imagined but it's acceptable (I really imagined then making out on the wall first instead of the couch). This is EXTREMLY M RATED, feel free to skip, I'll fill you in when I get the next chapter in. ;D Anyway, I know you want the spicy lime, so here it is, ENJOY! **

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 21: Love**  
**

**Renesmee Cullen  
**

I wasn't sure how long we were in the rain simply kissing each other. The time that passed seemed immeasurable and I wanted it to stay that way. Jacob's tongue and mine had met moments ago, and my head was spinning with the sheer joy I was feeling in this moment. Our hands were wondering around each other's bodies. Jacob laced his fingers through my hair and my hands clawed lovingly at his back. His tongue tickled the rough of my mouth and the feel of it made me moan. I was certain I was floating in his arms. Then I realized it was simply Jacob holding me off the ground. We kissed for several minutes before Jacob started spinning me around while I was in his arms and he took his lips away from mine and placed me down. I looked at him curiously, wondering if there could possibly be more to this night.

"We should get out of the rain, Nessie. I wouldn't want you to get sick." I giggled at Jacob's attempt to stick with the night's theme of role playing and simply nodded my head while he took a hold of my hand and pulled me with him in the direction of his house.

It took us no time to get to his house. Neither of us said anything while we went our way. I think the moment was something that was so special that we didn't want to ruin it with talk. Talking wasn't much needed at this time. When we entered his house, we were soaking wet from head to toe. Jacob's black shirt was clinging to his chest even more from being drenched. The look was extremely erotic and it made me desperate for him. While Jacob was still not looking at me, I glanced down to see what I looked like after being drenched. My blue button down shirt was barely hiding what was there. I blushed a little when Jacob turned and faced me, looking me up and down.

"Do I look like a drowned rat?" Jacob shook his head and came closer to me again.

"Never could you look like a drowned rat. On the contrary, wet's a good look for you. It makes you look seductive and erotic. I like it." I smiled, trying to enforce the seductiveness that he claimed to see.

"You don't say. Well I could say the same about you, Jacob Black." I was quiet a moment and decided to continue with the role playing game. "So where is Billy? Is he with grandpa at the bar tonight?" Jacob wasn't sure what I meant at first, but it wasn't long before he realized what I was talking about. We both knew that they were both at the play for Seth, but we didn't say anything.

"Yes, Billy's out." Then he brought his face closer to mine. "We have the whole house to ourselves. No one around to bother us." Jacob and I grinned at each other for a moment, we didn't mention this was his own home, I finally spoke.

"Why, Jacob, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were suggesting something inappropriate." Jacob smiled even wider, and then he lifted me up into his arms and carried me to the couch in the living room, placing me down gently and never taking his eyes off of mine.

"And what if I was?" I giggled.

"Is that your intention?" Jacob grinned even more.

"I'm allowed to do that with my fiancée am I not?" I pretended to think about it a moment, then nodded my head agreeably and kissed the tip of his nose for reassurance.

"I see no problem with betrothed acting in such a manner." Jacob grinned even wider, and then he brought his body closer to mine until our lips were mere centimeters away from one another.

"Neither do I." We smiled at each other, and then he finally kissed me.

Jacob wasted no time. The kiss we shared was instantly passionate with tongue meeting tongue yet again. Jacob's hands rested on the couch to hold himself up while my hands went into his short hair and I lifted my knees to cradle his hips. I could hear the rain pouring outside while we kissed. It seemed to add a little song to what we were doing. It made the moment even more romantic and I found myself getting lost in Jacob's kisses. I think that was his intention all along.

As our kiss deepened even further, Jacob's hands started to move on me. I felt a little more of his weight on me as he moved his hands and it made me feel crushed, but somehow in a sexy way. I held onto him even tighter hoping I would get more of his weight on me and be able to feel that wonderful sensation from him. His hands first went to my legs where they caressed and massaged gently. My hands made their way to his back, underneath his shirt, where I ran my nails over his skin. Jacob sighed in my mouth with contentment and that made me moan a little.

Before long, Jacob's hands started running up my shirt the way my hands were going down his. Our skin was warm against each other and the heat made me shiver with joy. Jacob felt me shiver and it made him tighten his grip on me. I did the same to him, digging my nails into his back with passion. Our tongues never left one another and my head was spinning with the feelings and emotions that were coursing through my body at this moment. Jacob and I stayed that way for several minutes, just kissing and reluctant to pull away from each other for breath. But eventually, we had to pull away to breath, but Jacob didn't let that need interfere for long. He started kissing my cheek, then kissed a line along my chin and down my neck. I sighed when his lips were on my neck. It tickled a little and it made me smile.

While he was kissing my neck, I tried to reach my lips to his ear so I could bite and suck his ear lovingly. I managed to reach his ear and I sucked greedily. Jacob moaned against my neck, giving me a power that I realized I liked having over him. I sucked a little longer, then blew air on his ear in the spot where I'd sucked and that made Jacob groan and thrust himself forward just a little and he gently bit my neck, making gasp, then giggle just a little to myself. Still kissing my neck, Jacob's hands kept traveling up my shirt until he reached my breasts.

"What's so funny?" I shook my head and brought my fingers through his hair.

"Nothing's funny."

"You were laughing."

"I know, but there's nothing funny. I'm just a giddy teenager making out with her boyfriend." Jacob sucked my neck a moment then came face to face with me again.

"You're not a giddy teenager. You're a grown woman about to make love to her fiancée. Nothing's funny about that."

I was silent a moment while my heart started racing even faster. I'd already knew what the situation was. But hearing and knowing were completely different. Hearing it said made the situation more real in a way and I started getting nervous. I would never let that stop this moment between me and Jacob, but I had to admit that being spoken aloud made the reality daunting. Sensing that I was in deep thought, Jacob became serious a moment and touched my nose with his.

"Are you alright with this? If you want to slow down a bit, just tell me." I was silent another moment, but I forced aside my nervousness and shook my head.

"I've always loved you, Jacob. There's no point in waiting." Jacob smiled a little again and kissed me sweetly.

"You're sure?"

On the one hand, I was annoyed with him questioning me on whether I was sure I wanted to give myself to him or not. But on the other hand, I was deeply flattered by this. He wanted to know that I wouldn't come to regret this or him and he was giving me a choice to tell him I wasn't ready and he would be more than willing to wait for me. If that didn't show true love, then I didn't know what did. But more over, I wanted Jacob to know that I loved him and only him and there would never be a reason that I would regret making love to him. It would be something I would forever remember.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Jacob grinned my favorite grin at last and our lips met once again in a passionate kiss.

When our lips were joined again, Jacob brought his arms around me and lifted me up and carried me to another part of the room. I wasn't sure where he was going. All I knew was that my back was eventually against a wall and I could feel his weight pushing against me with his hands still under my shirt. I used all the muscle I had in my legs and pulled his hips closer against mine until I could feel his erection between my legs and I moaned from the feel of it. Jacob did too. I rubbed my still bare feet against Jacob's butt, trying to add more and Jacob crushed me against the wall, his lips fusing even more to me, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth and playing with my own relentlessly.

I started pulling on his shirt, but not actually getting it off. His hands were blocking any progress I could make, but I was so deep in the kiss that I didn't really care. After several moments, Jacob's hands pushed aside my bra so his hands could cover my bare breasts. I moaned again from that and I felt Jacob smile a little against my lips while he continued to kiss me.

"Jake…make love to me." I whispered. "Please…" Jacob lifted me again, this time to his bedroom. I was beginning to get nervous, would I be good? Would I like it? Would _he _like it? No, we both wanted this. It was silly of me to worry like this.

Jacob lay me down on his bed and eventually, took his hands away from me, which made me sad. But then he started unbuttoning my shirt without ever taking his lips away. He unbuttoned my shirt all the way and pulled it off me, never ending our kiss. I sighed and my head fell back when Jacob undid my bra and his hands went straight to my breasts again, freer and better able to move. Jacob started kissing my neck again while his hands played with my breasts, pinching my nipples and rubbing me erotically, and I moaned his name while he played. But he never looked at them.

"Does that feel good, Nessie?" I could tell Jacob was trying to be sexy, but he also honestly wanted to know. I wasn't in a good condition for talking, so I simply moaned and nodded my head. But sadly, that answer was unacceptable and his sucked greedily on my neck. "Tell me how it feels Nessie. I want you to tell me how it feels." It took a lot from me, but I managed to finally speak.

"So good. I love this."

"You like it when I touch you like this?" I nodded and forced the words out passed my moan.

"Yes, Jacob. I do." After that, Jacob made one thrust forward and I yelped, but in pleasure.

I dug my nails into his back again. I think I smelled blood, but Jacob was ignoring it, so I did too. Without meaning to, I ripped the back of his shirt just a little with my nails, but Jacob didn't seem to care about it, so I didn't put his attention to it. We could always worry about it later. After kissing my neck for a while, Jacob kissed down my collarbone and stayed there a little longer. He sucked and bit until there was a red mark on my collarbone, sort of like a mark of ownership. I wanted to give Jacob one too. While Jacob was kissing my chest just above my breasts, my lips went to his neck and I picked a spot to suck and bite, just what he did to me. Jacob groaned and pressed against me more. I was getting dizzy, but I forced my concentration. I didn't stop until there was a red mark on his neck that was the same as mine. Mine was already beginning to fade and his would fade just as quickly, but it didn't matter. We knew they were there, and that was enough for us.

When I was done, Jacob thrust forward again, and turned us so I was on top, then he moved me up so that I was a few inches above him and his face was right at my breasts. He wasted no time. He took my left nipple into his mouth and sucked greedily. I sighed as my head fell back and my fingers started running through his hair. To give him less to worry about, I pulled my bra over my head and then brought my hands to his hair again. His left hand loved the breast that he wasn't at and his right hand went to my butt, where he squeezed me affectionately and pulled me impossibly closer to him.

A few minutes of giving my right breast so much attention, he turned his attention to my left while the hand that had been there before went down and rested on my thigh. That hand then traveled tenderly and ended up between us, trying to get my pants undone. I gasped a little from feeling his warm hands so close to my most intimate part and it made me shiver and squirm.

"Is that alright, Nessie?" Instead of answering him verbally, I took his lips to mine in a searing kiss, giving him all the answer he needed.

Jacob finally finished undoing my pants and his hand slipped inside, though still not touching the bare skin there. He started tugging my pants down, and then my panties gently away, silently asking for permission to keep going. I bit his top lip and he took that as my approval and delved his hand passed that finally barrier. I squeaked from that and Jacob groaned, and then smiled.

"You're so wet, Nessie. Just for me?" I nodded and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Just for you." Jacob closed the distance again with a kiss and his fingers went right inside me and I breathed in sharply, giving Jacob the opportunity to put his tongue further into my mouth.

His fingers were masterful inside and outside me. One hand was still on my butt keeping me close to his body, while his other hand had two fingers inside me with his thumb rubbing the nub between my legs. I was shuttering with pleasure now. I was eager to have him and I knew he was just as desperate by now as I was. I could feel how desperate he was and it matched my own eagerness. My head was spinning and I was forcing breath through mine and Jacob's kiss was more passionate than it had been all this time. I wanted to touch him the way he was touching me and I wanted to know his body the way he was beginning to know mine. So I flipped us back so he was on top again and took my fingers out of his hair and trailed my hands down his chest and down to the top of his pants. Jacob's free hand came to my breast with his other hand still touching me intimately when I reached the top of his jeans and unbuttoned his jeans. I was about to pull down the zipper, but I heard the front door slam open and someone running to the bedroom.

"NESSIE! JAKE! WE NEED NESSIE TO—," Seth opened the door and saw what he interrupted. As I covered myself Jacob yelled at him.

"SETH! GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled at him. To be honest, I really did want him to go.

"Well, sorry I'm interrupting your love making but we need Nessie at the theatre! Adrene got hurt and we need Nessie to play her part!"

**AN: I know, it's REALLY M rated :P But cliffy here ;) STUPID SETH (tee hee) REVIEW REVIEW**


	22. Nerves Seth Renesmee

**AN: Yeah, I know… I'm bad :( I was just working on homework a lot (my teacher is EVIL) and I was kinda lazy… oh, and I was working on another story: The Twilight Note Book (yeah, the note book and twilight mixed… of course is a Renesmee story!) check that out if you want. It's really cool if you love Nicolas Sparks and twilight (which I do). Yeah, so anyways, enjoy.**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 22: Nerves

**Seth Clearwater**

"What exactly happened?" Nessie asked in the car. Jacob had to take a shower since he was out in the rain, yeah, nice excuse Jake.

"Well, Adrene was yelling her head off about her skirt being too long. Then she started heading toward me, but then as she was insulting me about that stupid rumor and how she can never work with me because I broke her heart or whatever, David 'accidentally' bumped into her with boxes of props as she was leaving, and she fell backwards over a bench coming through and broke her ankle."

"Ouch." She said. "Sounds nasty." I nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry, they cleaned up the blood before I left." she stared at me in shock, and then I started laughing. "I'm kidding."

She sighed in relief.

"So… um… I'm guessing it was your idea to put me in." I pursed my lips.

"Almost." I said. "Mrs. Verdonk almost fainted, then David brought you up before I could. She was on her feet as soon as he mentioned you." She laughed.

"Why didn't he come with?" she asked.

"I knew that Jake was taking you out so I figured that I should go alone, besides, David had to take Adrene to the hospital." she bit her lip.

"Um… did you _expect _us to be in Jacob's house…?" I knew what she was leading to. I tried not to have some kind of expression that would offend her, like laughing or smiling. That really was a funny sight, too bad I didn't see anything.

"More or less. I expected you to be at home base by the time I got there, really. That or just finishing up." She shivered.

"What did you_ see_?" she asked. I bit my lip.

"Nothing." I said. "I saw a bra on the floor so I knew you were…um… topless. But Jacob was um… on top so—," she stopped me.

"Let's just settle for nothing." I nodded in agreement. We sat in awkward silence for the rest of the drive. Suddenly when we reached the school, I could see Nessie frowning.

"What?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"What makes you think I can sing?" she said, not looking at me. I laughed.

"I've heard you sing before, Nessie." I said. She frowned.

"What? When?" I laughed again.

"Back stage, watching those movies, everywhere." Her lips became a fine line.

"I thought I was quiet."

"You were… but I'm a werewolf." She smiled shyly.

"I'm not good—,"I didn't let her finish.

"Nessie, you're amazing!" I assured her, holding her face in my hands. She closed her eyes and sighed, then took my hands into her own. Then she froze. "I'd like to hear it louder though." She looked at me, expressionless. "Please…?" she bit her lip and sighed.

"Okay… but, you have to promise you'll block me if they start throwing tomatoes at me. I hear Embry brought some."

"No, those are for me." She laughed, my heart skipped a beat. Then she got out of the car.

**Renesmee Cullen**

I couldn't believe I really did the same thing I did to Jake! Taking Seth's hands into mine and playing with his fingers, that was for ME and JACOB! I froze because I felt… something. Just like that same day Seth kissed me the second time, the same feeling. It didn't feel bad, only the betrayal I felt in that feeling… I always wanted to feel it again. While I was changing—being almost the same size as Adrene—I wanted to feel Seth's hand in mine. I wanted to talk to him. Tell him… I'm engaged.

As people did my hair—still a little wet from the rain—I looked at my ring, the feeling of Seth was gone now and I was back to thinking about the wedding. About Jacob… my fiancée… I sighed and smiled.

I finally got to look at the ring I didn't get much of a chance to observe. It was almost as I remembered it, except I didn't get to look at the real beauty of it: It had a small diamond, and was actually silver, not gold. I also saw that it wasn't new. It was old, I guessed it was his mom's… I felt more part of the family… wearing Mrs. Black's ring felt like such an honor! I wondered how long Jacob kept this ring… how long was he planning to propose? Maybe I could ask Seth, maybe he'd know.

I never took the ring off. As soon as Jacob put it on with his own hands, sharing our first engagement kiss, I vowed I'd never take it off, even if the directors told me to.

I saw a few people looking at it, staring at it and then blinking a few times. I saw some of the makeup artists at the corner of my eye frown. No one asked who gave it to me, but I knew they assumed. At the same time, I wanted them to ask, so I could clear it up that Seth and I could never be together, that I'd never wear Seth's ring because I was engaged to his alpha… his best friend.

I saw people whispering about the ring too, saying I'd have no trouble acting like I was in love with Seth… now that would be the worst part of all… I'd have to kiss Seth in front of the whole school… no, I'd have to make out with him. I've seen the play before, read the script, yes, it was tongue play, open mouth, that's what making out was. I was really no actress, so I couldn't _act_ like I was enjoying it. Especially in front of Jacob, I saw him get into his seat while announcements were being made about me replacing Adrene, snacks outside at break, no eating and drinking.

Seth gave me a look after I saw David whisper something to him, then he left to the stage in his T-Birds outfit I bought.

What scared me was that in that short glance, I saw so many things in it… pain, anger, worry, betrayal… nothing happy what so ever. My heart started beating at a fast pace. People thought it was stage fright as Mrs. Verdonk offered a glass of water. I took the water hoping it'd help. I started pulling my hair from this… why I felt this way, I'll never know.

Before I knew it, it was my turn to go on stage when Tessa Camps, the girl playing Frenchy, took my hand and said "Let's go." And put the book props in my hands.

**AN: Review, review (oh, and sorry about the quick emotions for Nessie, you'll see why.) don't forget to read "The Twilight Note Book", make me happy and review it! More reviews I update faster for it.**


	23. Can't Renesmee

**AN: DON'T OWN THE SCRIPT WRITINGS! THOSE BELONG TO GREASE! I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS EITHER. LOTS OF SHOCKS IN THIS ONE! I'VE BEEN WAITING SINCE I STARTED WRITING THE FIRST BOOK TO WRITE THIS SCENE!!**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 23: Can't

**Renesmee Cullen**

Acting on stage didn't turn out so bad. I was so in character! I zipped through lines like I was actually meaning them, it came naturally. Then came the first song I was supposed to sing. That's when everything started to hit me.

"_You want me to tell you what happened?"_ Seth asked in character.

"_No… he was nice! It was all very romantic."_ I said. That's when I realized I just cued Seth to sing his part.

Seth sang his first line perfectly, then I sang next. I didn't even listen to myself, so I wouldn't know if I sounded good or not. I stayed in character so it would look like I knew what I was doing. I saw Jacob's face in the audience, it could've been me but I thought I saw him go wide eyed, along with the rest of the pack. Not only him, but the rest of the school and parents, as well as the actors on stage, even the T-Birds who weren't supposed to be looking at me. The orchestra almost messed up after I sang my part as well… that's great. I sounded horribly, that's what must've happened. I was so tempted to stop, but I was… enjoying this. It was… fun.

By the time the song was over, the crowd gave a long and loud applause. I smiled.

By the time I got off stage, people were staring at me. I couldn't see Seth because he was still on stage and I had to rush into my next costume.

"GOD! NESSIE! WHAT WAS THAT!" I turned around as I was about to take off my shirt and put the next costume over top. It was Tessa Camps.

"What?" I asked. "I know, I suck." She as well as the other girls started laughing.

"You serious?" Tessa asked. I nodded.

"You're freaking _amazing_!" Jen Turns said.

"Don't we wish Adrene was here to see that?" they all laughed, I laughed a little with them.

"Yeah, especially hearing you're engaged to Seth Clearwater!" They all whooped. I turned red. They all grabbed my left hand.

"HE DID GOOD!"

"I wonder where he gets it from!"

"It looks so old!"

"It looks so expensive!" they were all shouting. When they asked for the story about how he proposed I let them off the hook.

"I'm not engaged to Seth." I said, frowning. They went quiet.

"What?" Penny asked. "But… you kissed… the way he looks at you… you had… you guys slept…" their faces swept with confusion. I laughed.

"Seth and I have never been a couple. Do you remember that boy I brought to prom two years ago?" they all shook their heads. I forgot they were all sophomores or freshmen. I sighed. Before I could explain, we had to go on stage.

After that scene, I ran off stage because I was supposed to pretend I was barfing. Unfortunately, the song "Hopelessly Devoted" wasn't in the play. Mrs. Verdonk asked me why in hell I was coming off stage to change. She said she wanted to make a last minute change to the script so I could sing a lot more, even a solo. I politely refused even if she said that it was what the crowd wanted. I quickly changed into the cheerleaders outfit and headed out.

When the intermission came up, all the girls were asking about before. While I was changing, Penny had an interesting theory about me and Seth.

"That guy at prom… OH!" she gasped. "He broke you two up, didn't he?!" All the girls gasped and looked at me.

"What a JERK!" they shouted.

"I can't believe that!"

"IT NEVER HAPPENED!" they had the confused looks on their faces again. I sighed. "I'm _marrying_ the guy who took me to prom!"

"So… he broke you two up so YOU COULD MARRY _HIM_?!" Penny said.

"Now, I hate him even more!" Tessa said.

I groaned and left as they continued to scream. I finally caught up to Seth.

"Hey… Nessie." He said, not really in a happy tone.

"Hi Seth." I said in the same tone. He sighed.

"Jake's tying the knot, huh?" I nodded and smiled. "Are you happy?"

"The fact I'm engaged, yeah. But because I'm here…." He sighed.

"I've been getting it too." We sat together on the wall, silent. "You were good… on stage. I told you, you were amazing." I laughed.

"Thanks for pointing that out." I said.

"But… you do know what scene comes next… right? I mean… in this act." I bit my lip.

"Yeah." I said. "I do."

Then it was time for Seth to get in place. After the next two acts and "Beauty School Dropout", that certain scene came.

Seth and I sat on the hood of a car. It was just a prop, just half of the car was here, the other was probably in a junk yard. The other characters including Josh and Laura Tap—the girl playing Cha Cha, were pretending to make out behind cardboard cars. Seth and I were pretending to watch the movie.

"_Why don't cha just move a little closer?"_ He asked in character now. I could see Jacob cringe, he did this in every scene, I haven't noticed until now.

"_This is fine." _I said, also in my character.

"_Well, can't cha at least smile or somthin'? Look, _Ne_—Sandy," _I jumped a little from the way he almost said my name. "_I had to practically bust Kenickie's arm to get his car for tonight. The guys are really P.O'ed at me. I mean, I thought we were gonna forget about that scene at the bleachers with Sonny and Rizzo and everything. I told ya' on the phone I was sorry."_

"_I know you did."_

"_Well, you believe me, don't ya?"_

"_I guess so. It's just that everything was… so much easier when there was just the two of us."_ I realized when I said this I wasn't acting. Things were so much easier when it was just me and Jake and Seth and I were friends… _only_ friends. When Seth was going out with Roxanne… I didn't have anything to worry about…

"_Yeah, I know…but, hey, you're not goin' with another guy, are ya?" YES!_ I was screaming in my head. _YES I AM!!!_

"_No… why?"_ It took a lot out of me to say that, even if I was supposed to be in character. The both of us weren't.

"_Because_… I'm in love with you_."_ He said, taking my hands into his.

"OH, GOODNESS! EVEN BETTER THEN IN THE SCRIPT!" I heard Mrs. Verdonk exclaim; only me and Seth could hear it.

"Oh… Danny, you don't know what love is!" I said, trying to improvise.

"I do… and I love _you_." He said. I frowned.

"But… you… don't even like me." I said.

"What is she doing?" I heard Mr. Greene say.

"What about you and Rizzo?" I asked. "Do you really think I'm going to let you break my heart aga—," Seth took my face in his hands to shut me up.

"Kiss me, Sandy." He said.

"No." I said… but a part of me wanted to… maybe my character…

"Kiss me and you'll be seein' things more clearly." I couldn't see Jacob's face in the audience because of where I was looking, at Seth.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Just do it." He said. I couldn't say anything back, because I had nothing left to say. What am I supposed to say when I was feeling a pull to him?

When I didn't move, Seth took control and kissed my lips for the third time. My eyes stayed open… but they eventually closed. Everyone in the audience whooped… but we couldn't hear them. I felt what I did before… in the car, the second time he kissed me… it was crashing down on me stronger than ever… and I liked this feeling… but unlike before, I wasn't scared about this anymore. I welcomed it. In that moment, it felt like it was twenty minutes… but it was at least two.

His mouth opened mine, and I let him. His tongue entered my mouth and he groaned. That's when I got back in character.

I quickly let go of him.

"_Danny_," I said, breathless. "_Take it easy! What are you trying to do?!_" I was back on the script now.

"_Whatsa matter?"_ he asked, taking deep breaths, like I was.

"_Well, I mean… I thought we were gonna, you know, be steadies…"_

"_Well, whattaya' think goin' steady is, anyway? C'mon, Sandy!"_ He tried to kiss me again, and I let him. But only for a few seconds, then his hands began to travel.

"_Stop it!"_ Please don't stop. _"I've never seen you like this!"_

"_Relax, will ya, nobody's watchin' us!"_ The audience started laughing and he began to kiss down my neck. It felt so nice… so not Jacob! No! Jacob! My fiancée! How could I forget him at a time like this?

"_Danny, please, you're hurting me!"_ he really was, but not physically.

"_Whatt ya' getting' so shook up about? I thought I meant something to ya…_ Don't you love me?" that last part wasn't in the script either. But I answered truthfully.

"Yes…" I said. "I do… You mean so much to me, Danny. _But I'm still the same girl I was last summer. Just because you love me doesn't mean we're gonna go all the way." _I jumped off the hood and Seth took off after me.

"_Hey, Sandy, wait a minute!" _he said as I left for stage right.

"_I'm sorry, Danny."_ I'm sorry I can never be with you, Seth.

"Can't we just forget the whole thing and start over?" he asked.

"How can we? As _friends_?" I scoffed. "Because of you no one can say that about us anymore! If we love each other like this, what makes you think we can do that?!" he was silent, he knew this wasn't my acting.

"_I'm sorry, Danny._" I said, back on script. Then I left.

"SANDY, WAIT!" He took off after me instead of staying on stage like he was supposed to, to do his solo. The staging crew went along with it and turned the lights off. I ran away from Seth and he followed. We only had at least 5 minutes before the scene would change.

"What was that?" he asked as I came out of the change room in about a minute. I ignored him and hid in the washroom, where he couldn't follow me. It was a good thing I wore waterproof makeup, I started sobbing… how could I do this to Jacob? My fiancée, my life, my imprint! How was Jacob going to take this? I wasn't supposed to be enjoying that kiss! How was he supposed to take that it wasn't my "character" he saw yelling all those things on stage… it was _me_… I was in love with Seth Clearwater…

**AN: UH OH!!! :O REVIEW REVIEW!**


	24. Heartless Renesmee Jacob

**AN: You know what's weird? I, Renesmee Cullen, am getting notised… by THEM… funny, huh? THEM is a group of "popular" girls… I don't know what's going on… they're talking to me more and pronounced me their "sister" (Well, now drunk sister since they heard about me "drunk incident")… weird. I know something's up… I just know it… anyways, enjoy :)**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 24: Heartless

**Renesmee Cullen**

After the play ended, Seth and I quickly got out of our costumes and met up again. We knew Jacob would've figured that it would take everyone much longer to change, but we didn't. When we finally met up his lips attacked mine instantly, I responded. The same thing that happened on stage, happened with us, except for much, much longer, and more passion then anger.

He was the one to let go, which surprised me.

"Nessie… I can't have you." He said. I sighed and put my hands down from his neck.

"I know…" I whispered. I could see tears developing in Seth's eyes. I hugged him tightly. "What am I going to tell Jacob?"

I was really panicking about that fact. What _was_ I going to tell Jacob? I'm technically cheeting on him. Not that I didn't love him anymore… just the fact that I'm in love with two of the same men. They've both been in my life for so long and were both my best friends. How can I choose someone over Jacob? I couldn't. It would be impossible. Did I regret telling Jacob I would marry him? No, definitely not. But did I want to be with Seth? Yes, I did… who did I love more though? My soul mate or my best friend? The one kept out of the secret or the one to protect me from it?

The secret…

"Seth," I said, letting go of him. "We have to tell Jacob about Unknown, tonight." He nodded.

"You're right." He said. I took his hand—and I enjoyed holding it—and dragged him out to face Jacob.

**Jacob Black**

Something was going on with those two. I could tell something was up with them… I could tell that on stage, something happened not according to plan. As good as actors they both are, they can't hide something from someone who's known them for years.

Did that mean that Nessie _really_ enjoyed that kiss? I didn't want to ask because I was afraid of the answer… what if she said yes?

I knew I had to get something out of those two tonight. That secret Nessie was keeping from me and the one I was keeping from her.

When she came out, he hair was neater then it used to be, which surprised me since it looked like they used a lot of hairspray for her new hair at the end. I tried to ignore the fact that she was holding hands with _Seth_. When she got to me, she let go of him and kissed my cheek. I almost forgot why I was so worried… almost.

"Great show! You were great!" was all I could say. Seth shrugged and Nessie smiled.

"Thanks." She said. Then the rest of the pack came in and congratulated them.

"You guys were great!"

"I'll never watch grease the same way again!"

"I enjoyed the kissing scene."

"I couldn't throw my tomatoes, what a waste." They all exclaimed at once. I laughed.

When things quieted down, I took Nessie's hand and took her to my car. Seth followed, due to the fact his car was right beside mine.

"Seth," I said before he got in and Nessie was inside. He looked at me with a worried expression. That bit on my conscious a bit about their acting.

"Yeah?" he asked, him trying to cover the worry in his voice without much success.

"I'm taking Nessie to my house. I want you to be there too… we need to talk." He nodded and got in. When I got inside my car, Seth followed behind us.

"Is Seth coming with?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he might be staying the night." She bit her lip. I took her hand with my mom's ring on it and kissed it. "I love you, you know that?" she smiled widely, which surprised me. It made me feel a little better.

"I love you, too." She said, leaning her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head, then we were silent for the rest of the ride.

**Renesmee Cullen**

What was I supposed to say? Jacob, Seth and I were all sitting in silence in Jacob's living room. Jacob was sitting on the couch we made out on many times, Seth was sitting on a kitchen chair and I was sitting on a one seater.

We waited for someone to break the uncomfortable silence, Seth was the one to break it.

"Jake," he said. "Nessie and I have been keeping something from you—" Before Seth could talk further, Jacob butted in.

"What the hell was _that_ on the stage?" he growled, getting up looking like he was ready to punch someone. I got up too.

"Jake, calm down." I said.

"I can't calm down, Nessie!" He turned to Seth. "You had _your_ tongue down _my_ girlfriend's throat!" Seth shrugged.

"It was in the script!" he defended.

"Last time I checked, _I love you, Sandy_ ISN'T in the script!" I sighed and sat down again, Jacob followed. We were silent again.

"Jake…" I said. He looked at me, so I knew that he wasn't going to interrupt me. "Do you remember that night I screamed in my dreams, and the next day I went for a walk and I came home… looking like I just saw a ghost?" I repeated his words. He nodded, suddenly interested in what I was going to say. I sighed and bit my lip.

"That day, I got a phone call. I didn't know who it was since the ID said 'unknown'. When I answered it, this voice told me that those nightmares I've been having will be coming true… and they did." His eyes widened but didn't say anything, I continued. "From that night, I've been getting nightmares about everything that happened… Seth kissing me, the motorcycle accident, the cliff… the only reason why these things happened were because it was either me or someone else making these things come true."

I think he stopped breathing and I started to get worried. Then he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Why is it that Alice called me about you drowning then?" It was my turn to be shocked. I never told anyone about my stunt on the cliffs. I shrugged.

"I don't know, Jake. I'm human…through these things…" it hit me there. Alice could see humans… and she saw me because I was human through these stunts. He didn't look at me.

"Nessie… you know what bugs me through this whole thing?" I shook my head. "You promised you'd tell me what was going on when you figured it out. So you let Seth in on your secret and you don't even trust me."

"I knew that if I told you, you'd go after them." I spat at him, getting out of my seat. He followed again.

"Of course I would! It's _my_ job to protect you, not Seth's!" I was about to yell at him back, then I realized what he said.

"Wait," I said. "How did you know about Seth?" I looked at Seth, he held out his hands.

"It's the only explanation about you spending all your time with Seth outside of school and in." I huffed and sat back down. He sighed as well.

"Nessie… I've been keeping something from you too." He said quietly. I looked at him, I actually started crying. He knelt down to my level and held my face in his hands and wiped my tears away. I slapped his hands away. "Nessie… that night you started screaming, all of us were chasing something… but we don't know what it is… it's just so fast, we chased it to the Canadian border that night. They kept coming back and after Charlotte died, they stopped. We stopped seeing that red flash, but the scent… we could still smell it." I looked up at him is surprise.

"A… red flash?" I asked, gasping. I remembered the liquid copper hair, the girl named Kenzii… after Charlotte died… I didn't notice I never saw her again.

"Yeah… like hair or something…" I got up in surprise and started pacing across the room.

"That's them." I said. He got up too. "Those people you're chasing, they're the ones." His eyes widened.

"How can we catch them?" he asked.

"You can't." I said, then I handed him my cell phone. "Call them, they call me all the time now." He looked at me for a second and then took it and redialed the number. He got nothing, like I thought. I guessed Unknown used a payphone to make phone calls.

"DAMN IT!" he said. I took the phone out of his hands before he could crush it.

"Jake, there's one dream left." I said. He calmed down.

"What is it this time?" he asked. Seth got up and spoke for the first time during this argument.

"That damn Volturi." He said, stepping in. "They're going to beat her up."

"Not if I can help it." Jacob ran to the door and was taking his shirt off on the way. Seth and I ran after him.

"Jake! Stop!" he didn't. He headed toward the forest.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt, Nessie. I'm not going to let that happen anymore." I ran at full speed to push on his chest to stop. It worked.

"Stop." I said. "Don't do this."

"I won't let it happen either." Seth stepped in. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Of course not." He said. "You're in love with someone you can't have. Someone who doesn't love you back." Those words hurt Seth, I could see in his eyes. I then said what I was afraid to say before thinking about it.

"I _do_ love him back!" Jacob stared at me. I started crying again and covered my face. I couldn't bear to look into his eyes.

"Nessie…" he groaned. I still didn't look up. I expected him to curse at me. To yell the things that I deserved. But nothing came out… not even a scold at Seth. All I heard was a rustle in the bushes, meaning Jacob left me…

**AN: I know, a lot of ups and downs :P Anyways, poor Jacob :( ("poor poor Jacob watcha gonna do, things are bad for you hey watcha gonna do?" lol, I still love Joseph and the Technicolor dream coat) review, review (or PM PM for people on youtube)**


	25. Fear Renesmee

**AN: Hey, SO sorry I didn't update sooner! After I posted up the next chapter, I had to go on a retreat for my grade 8 graduation prep. ALL the votes were tied… so I decided what I'm going to do: and you have to read this to know!**

**So much happened over the last time I posted anything… while I wasn't writing, I was writing on my BLOG about stuff. So here's what happened over my life if you care: I started crushing on the guy I slow danced with, now I don't and he REALLY likes me and I want to break up with him now since he's my bf now(Sorry if he's reading this… we need to talk… don't kill me… or yourself, don't hurt yourself… call me if you want to talk). I confronted the so called popular girls because I figured that they were just using me for juicy gossip even if they denied it. That's pretty much it, and I graduated. **

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 25: Fear

**Renesmee Cullen**

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't talk to anyone about it. Jacob and I haven't talked for the longest time. I lost track of it, because it goes by so slowly. I don't talk to Seth either, but he understood why. He tried calling my phone in the beginning, but then he stopped. I guess he figured he shouldn't bother considering I would never talk to him, regardless if I was angry at him or not. I'm sure Seth got the busy signal more than me not answering since I've tried calling Jacob's house so many times. Every time, I got no answer. I've left so many voice messages that the whole thing was full. Then I just hung up when I got "Hi, It's Jacob. Kinda busy right now, leave a message." Quil told me that he hasn't phased for a while, so maybe that was why he never answered his phone.

I couldn't talk to anyone about this. Claire was too busy with her new babies that she had last week, twins. She named them Susan and Carter Attera. Leah was still having thoughts about abortion and Kevin was still debating whether or not to forget about College and just marry Leah. Babies, babies, babies! What was with Quileutes now a days?

Charlie could tell I was depressed and he said he wanted to see me go out more or else he'd send me to Alaska to live with the rest of my family. So when I told him I was going to see friends, I would just go some place alone. Like the beach, the forests, the meadow… sometimes the lonesome parks where Emmett or Jacob and I used to hang out. Now, I would just sit on the swings and sway a little.

One day, after telling Charlie I was sleeping over and babysitting Alex at Emily and Sam's house, I really went to the old house I used to live in before I moved in with Charlie, and cried my eyes out.

Every night, I slept alone, I ate alone, I had to use a _blanket_ because wrapping my own arms around myself wasn't comforting enough. I stopped hunting too, because I was afraid that I would see Jacob and he would yell at me. Not that I didn't deserve it, I mean, I deserved _everything_ that happened to me. I deserved to die, I just hurt the one I love and I'm in love with the one who protected me from dying even before I was born. The only thing I didn't deserve was Jacob's ring.

I shouldn't have had Seth protect me, then I wouldn't have fallen in love with him, not been able to hurt my fiancée, or him… it was wrong of me to stay with Seth when we both wanted such different things.

Other then crying, I did a lot of thinking. I thought mostly about suicide: starving to death, going to the Volturi myself, maybe stabbing myself a few times would do the trick. Other than that, I thought about the pain I put Jacob in. Would he want the ring back? Of course he doesn't want to marry anymore. Why would he if I was in love with one of his best friends? He had no idea that I loved him more than Seth.

I eventually got so desperate that I started sleeping in Jacob's bed so I could smell his scent. I tried not to cry to wipe the scent off.

One day, I woke up and Jacob was there in bed with me. His eyes were closed so I thought he was sleeping. I got up figuring that he wouldn't want me there in the morning, but then he grabbed my hand.

"Don't… please, don't leave me…" he whispered. I looked at him, his still closed but then opened showing his beautiful brown eyes. He looked like he meant it. I sighed.

"Do you really want me here?" I asked, not sure if he was just tired and wasn't thinking.

"I'll always want you." He said, louder, now awake. I didn't move at first then lay beside him. I turned to face him and put my hands on his face. He sighed and closed his eyes when I did.

"Get some sleep," I said.

"Promise you won't leave?" he asked.

"If you don't want me to." He shook his head.

"Well, if you have to go in the morning then let's talk now." I bit my lip. We were silent seeing who would speak first. I decided to.

"Jacob, I love you more than anything else—,"

"It doesn't matter now." He interrupted me. That confused me. It didn't matter that I loved him more then Seth?

"What do you… I don't understand." I said. He rolled his eyes, like the answer was obvious.

"The only important thing is that you're in danger, I want to help." I sat up on the bed and Jacob turned the bedside lamp on.

"Jake, the only reason why I've been doing all this is to protect you! You can't just throw away—,"

"I'm _not_ going to let you die, Nessie!" he said in a hard voice. I almost flinched, but I didn't because I expected it.

"I have to, Jacob!" I said back, using the same tone.

"Do you _want_ to die?"

"If that's what it takes to keep you safe then, yes! It's either I die and everyone's safe or I run and everyone dies, including me." He rolled his eyes.

"This isn't about me! This is about _you!_" he yelled. "But if you're going to include me, let's make it a party. How about Seth?" I grunted.

"Fine!" I said. "Lets say that I'm a horrible person for bringing Seth into the danger I've been in. For not telling you about me getting killed and for saying yes to marrying you!"

He was silent for a second so I guessed that was all he wanted to hear. So then I took off the ring on my hand, expecting that he would want it back. I held it to his face, he just stared at it. I rolled my eyes.

"Take it, Jake. It's not mine."

"Why'd you even say yes?" he mumbled, softer now. I went to the same level he did.

"I never knew that this would come so quickly. I thought I would have time… but I don't." he sighed.

"_Time_ is the problem?" he said, not yelling. Just soft, as before.

"I'm dying already, Jake. Take it, it's your mom's and I have no use for it if I can't marry you." I tried to put the ring on the bedside table, instead he took it into his big hands. It looked so big compared to the ring, I thought he could crush it into dust if he wanted. But he just looked at it then at me.

"It _is_ yours. It always has been. And if you think we can't get married, then marry me tonight… right now!" I stared at him for a minute wondering if he was joking. He had a straight face, dead serious.

"Now? Just you me and the pastor?" he nodded.

"I never wanted a big wedding anyways." I sighed and shook my head.

Then my cell phone began to ring. I looked at Jacob, he wasn't looking at me but he had a hard face on. I sighed and answered.

"Yes?" I said into it. Jacob finally looked at me but I looked away pretending not to be interested. He put the ring on the bedside table while he was at it.

"_Renesmee,_" They said. I nodded as if they could hear me. "_We just wanted to let you know when we're coming._" I took a deep breath.

"Okay, when?" I said, now holding my breath for an answer.

"_There are some complications now that we've discussed some things with the Volturi…Things they want to do before they deal with you._"

"What is that supposed to mean?" They sighed.

"_It means that we're going to let you go._" My eyes widened and Jacob's face turned fast to me, him hearing the news.

"Really?" I asked.

"_For a while…_" my smile faded a little.

"Oh… for how long?"

"_I don't know for sure. Could be a week… a month… a year, maybe ten._" Jacob's eye brows raised and he took the phone from me.

"Is this some joke?" Jacob asked into the phone, his voice trying to sound angry, but was obviously happy and a little relieved at this.

"_Ah, Jacob Black!_" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I know my own name." He said. "Answer the damn question." Unknown ignored his rudness and told him.

"_No jokes, Jacob_." They said. "_The Volturi just think they have some more important things to do at the moment then go to Washington."_

"Like what?"

"_You don't have to know, Jacob. Private things._" I smiled, Jacob didn't just yet. He sighed.

"Can you please just give us a warning and tell us when you're coming by?"

"_I'm sure you're physic will know by the time the moment is decided."_ Jacob finally smiled. "_See you soon._" And Jacob hung up.

I threw myself into Jacob's arms and I was on top of him on the bed. I kissed his fiercely and he kissed me back with the same passion. I was about to put my tongue in his mouth when he pushed me away. I frowned.

"Wait," he said breathlessly. "What about Seth?" I shook my head.

"I chose you, Jake." He raised one eye brow. "Seth isn't my imprint, if I chose him, he'd leave me one day. I can't live without my soul mate, Seth isn't him… Seth isn't you." He smiled widely and attacked my lips again.

We were so happy, just being together, with each other… Unknown will be gone for a while, which means that for now, Jacob will be safe. Of course, everyone will be on the lookout until they come by… but maybe we can wait for a while. It doesn't matter as long as my Jacob is safe.

Jacob eventually flipped us over so he was on top. I don't remember much, just him taking off his shirt and I asked what he was doing.

"Is this alright?" he said. "I'm just so happy and I want—," I nodded immediately.

"Yeah, Jacob. Of course, I want to do this." Jacob took the ring in his hands again and put it back into its proper place. And with that, our clothes were on the floor.

It was the best night of my life… with many more to come. I knew I picked the right one.

**AN: Awe :) I love that last part. I'm going to have one last chapter before the next book. That's my agreement with the tie. This isn't the last chapter, but the next book is coming soon. REVIEW REVIEW!**


	26. Epilouge Knowing Seth

**AN: I saw Eclipse for the midnight premier… THE BEST MOVIE EVER! I ABSOLUTLY LOVED IT! Look at my youtube channel to see my review. I have a lot more to say about it but I had to cut everything! They're in the description anyways. Okay, well here's the last chapter of the book. :) I honestly think I could've had a better ending then this but I couldn't think of any other way. I'm actually proud of the way I wrote this though in Seth's thoughts. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter! :)**

**Breaking Eclipse: Renesmee and Jacob**

Epilogue: Knowing

**Seth Clearwater**

It was a no brainer that Nessie chose Jacob. They were made for each other, soul mates. I knew all this time she wouldn't pick me, but when it happened, I didn't know it would hurt so much.

When will my soul mate come along? Many members of the pack have imprinted, I'm one of the best guys so why is it that I'm the one who gets a broken heart?

If only… if only Roxanne was the one. No, I don't want her. I only want the girl who I love more then anything else, someone I would literally kill for.

What if I died? Would she even care or would she be so happy with Jacob she wouldn't notice? I can imagine it now, them happily married with two kids and kissing each other while I sit there in the background, watching and imagining it was me. That's the least I can do now, just imagine… dream and it'd never come true.

Now I know how Jacob feels and he knows how Edward felt with Bella… this time, Jacob's Edward and I'm Jacob. Now isn't that just fun?

"Seth, put down the phone! I need to call Kevin!" Leah screamed at me. She's been like that for the last few hours now, I'm surprised she hasn't lost her voice yet.

"I need to talk to Nessie." I said. For the last few days, I was trying to call Nessie. I've always gotten the busy signal, Charlie, or no answer at all.

"She's not answering, Seth." She said, trying to grab the phone from me. I knew she couldn't stand a chance against me. She wasn't a wolf anymore so I was now stronger then her. Still, I let her have the phone. My butt was hurting and I needed a walk. I heard Leah dialing numbers and the ringing on the phone when I was leaving.

Dispite of the way guys talked about how they preferred being in wolf form, I was up for anything. I didn't want to deal with the pack's bickering so I stuck to being human.

I didn't really know where I was going or when I'd stop. I passed by joggers but they couldn't see who I was because of the hood creating a shadow on my face.

I didn't know how far I wanted to go, all I thought was "walk, keep the pace, do nothing else... For once do something for yourself." I obeyed the thoughts of my own brain and I was actually happy.

I didn't start running until I passed Forks High. I ran into the forest so no one could see me. Normal people couldn't run like this, taking long strides with my long legs.

I didn't know where I was really going until my brain told me to stop. I didn't know why I was here or why something told me I was supposed to be here.

The Cullen's house was still as white and beautiful as I remembered. Everything was flawless like the people who once lived there. Perfect, flawless, beautiful and made of stone.

Nessie and the Cullens were more than just a house though, they were like family to me... And I was so close to becoming a part of it.

Maybe I was never meant to be in the family. Otherwise, I probably would've imprinted Nessie instead of Jake. But no, Jacob is the one meant to be in the family. It was never me.

I stood in the angle I did when I was in wolf form almost eighteen years ago, the time I helped protect my best friend and his dying pregnant wife.

I sat down by a tree and leaned my back against it. Then I actually started crying, really! I can be such a baby! I don't blame Nessie for picking Jacob, he was more of a man then I was.

I didn't leave or phase, but eventually I got hungry. On my way home I got a call on my cell phone. I didn't bother to check the caller ID and just answered it.

"Nessie?" I said.

"No, it's Quil." I frowned and stopped walking.

"Oh," I said, disappointed. "sorry..."

"Well, Jacob's back." He said.

"He is?" I asked.

"Yeah, he came back just a few hours ago. I just went to his house and I heard his voice, as well as Nessie's."

"What were they talking about?" I asked. There was a pause. "They were doing it… weren't they?"

"By the sounds of it… I think so." I groaned. It's not that I didn't expect Jake and Nessie to have sex, it's just that I would have to put up with Jacob's thoughts and he'd probably kill me for thinking about putting my own self into his position. "I'm sorry Seth."

"Don't be." I said. "I saw this coming anyways." We were silent, not knowing what to say next.

"Do you know when the wedding will be?" I asked.

"No, but it'll be during the summer. Maybe Nessie would want you to be best man."

"Yeah, or wedding singer." We both laughed at my lame joke.

"So, you gonna be okay?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know… I will be… eventually but for now, I'm just trying to…cope." I could see him nodding. Then I heard baby's cry in the background.

"Okay, gotta go, Conner's kind of grumpy right now. Talk to you later." He hung up before I could even say bye.

I walked up the steps of Jacob's house. I could hear Nessie making breakfast on the stove and Jacob still snoring. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, I may not be able to control myself around Nessie if Jacob wasn't supervising. I felt like the bad guy now, but I had to do what I had to do.

I lightly knocked on the door for my own satisfaction, I didn't know if Nessie heard it but if she doesn't answer the door, I could try later, right? I didn't stay for long and was about to leave until I heard her voice.

"Seth?" she asked. I turned around. She had clothes on but her hair was a mess. Surely, she had a great night, my stomach churned a little.

"Hi," I said. We just stood there in silence, it was awkward. She probably knew why I was here, and she would probably be right.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I want to talk." I said. She bit her lip.

"Well, Jacob's here."

"I know." She sighed.

"Well, we can talk during breakfast if you want. Are you hungry." I shook my head.

"No, Sue made me eat before I left." She nodded.

"Well, come in anyways." She opened the door wider to invite me.

"Are you sure it'll be alright? I don't know if Jake would want me to be in his house." She shook her head.

"I have something to tell you. He'll understand." I stood there for a minute debating whether or not to just go in and hear the words that would hurt me and I knew were coming, or just leave. She waited there patiently, not tapping her foot or anything. I climbed the steps, two steps at a time.

_Get it over with, Seth._ I thought. _Don't lose control. You're stronger than this, don't act like a chicken._

Nessie poured me a cup of coffee without me asking and she just got herself a glass of milk, she hated coffee. She sighed and looked at me.

"You know who I've chosen." She said. I nodded. "Seth, I love you but… Jacob is my soul mate. I just can't live without him."

"I understand." I said. "I knew it was coming… but I had to try." Took a sip of her glass just for a distraction, I did the same thing with my coffee and we were silent. There was just the sound of Jacob's light snoring and our breathing as well. I could also hear Nessie's heart beat a little.

"When?" I asked. "When's the wedding?"

"July 13th." She said. "Well, I still have to ask Jacob but that's the say I planned."

"I don't think he'll say no." She smiled.

"Yeah… why would he when I want to have our wedding on the day of his mom's birthday?"

**To Be Continued…**

**AN: HEE HEE! YAY! That's all for this book :) Next stop: Midnight Moon! I'm thinking of releasing it on the say Eclipse comes out in the UK (July 9****th****). Maybe I'll have the wedding Chapter on the day of the wedding date XD that'll be cool. And don't worry Skylann Ford (XD I remember ur name because of your requests) and the rest of you action fans… there will be plenty of action in the next book. **

**Yeah, so thanks for reading Breaking Eclipse, I hope you continue. Also, make sure you read my other stories I'm writing at the moment:**

**-Dear Mom**

**-The Twilight Note Book**


	27. MIDNIGHT MOON OUT

**Today's the day :) The final chapter of the twilight's sun saga is out: midnight moon. **


End file.
